Frozen: The Queen's Guard
by Marek Cab Pict
Summary: What if someone was always with Elsa as she grew up in fear of her powers and what if that person was you? A boy with the power over earth is sent to serve as Elsa's companion. As time passes, you and Elsa will become closer and maybe with you, there is a chance for Elsa to find her own true love. (Elsa x Male Reader)
1. Chapter 1

(Y/N)-Your first name

Captain Quint, commander of the Arendelle Royal Guard lay awake in his bed. Having been recently appointed to the head of the Guard was prestigious but he still felt sad.

His wife Amanda was no longer to bear children and it had left them depressed since they never had children.

They were just about to fall asleep when Quint heard a soft sound coming from the door to his house. He shook his wife awake.

"What is it love?"

"Do you hear that?"

She listened for a second and heard the noise as well. Quint got up from bed and went to the door. As he got closer, he could identify the sound as crying.

He opened the door and found something completely unexpected. There sat a baby in a basket. He was wrapped in a purple cloth with a lion imprinted on the sheet. Quint held the baby and the baby stopped crying and looked up at Quint cooing.

Quint passed the baby to his wife and picked up the basket. Inside was a note and it was addressed to them.

Quint read it out loud. "Dear Quint and Amanda, after observing you both I have decided that you two would be the perfect people to raise this boy. This baby is the son of a powerful noble from a country a few miles north of here. His parents were killed and his uncle is afraid of him because of his powers over earth. He tried to kill him but I fled with him and faked my death and his. I beg you from the bottom of my heart to please raise this boy as your own. Teach him to control his powers and give him a family. He deserves better. His name is (Y/N)."

"Such a horrible person who'd want to murder a child." Amanda says as she looks at you.

"Do you think it's true that he could control the power of earth?"

You both get your answer when some roots rise up from the ground and a rose blooms on the top.

Amanda reaches down and picks the flower and puts it in your hair. "I've always wanted a child."

"As have I."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Arendelle Castle, right after Anna had been returned after been healed by the trolls, the staff had begun the process of separating the girls. Elsa was returned to her room while Anna got a new room all to herself.

The stress of those events was looming on the minds of both the King and Queen. Neither of them were getting any sleep. The King was trying to keep himself calm by reading, hoping that his decision had been the right one. The Queen however was less in control; she was pacing back and forth in their room.

"How did this even happen?" She asked not expecting an answer.

"The girls played in Elsa's snow again. We've told them many times to be careful. It was the only thing we could do."

The Queen continued pacing. "I know but separating our daughters till Elsa can control her powers? She's just a child! How long will it take her?"

"As long as Elsa remembers to conceal and not feel, she'll control them when she's ready. Until then, they both need to stay away from each other for their safety."

The Queen stopped pacing and looked at her husband. "But what will that do to them?"

"What do you mean?" The King put his book on the bed.

"We're teaching Elsa to fear her powers not control them. Doesn't that seem wrong?"

"You saw the vision. People will fear Elsa! If they learn of her powers, they try and kill her! I love her so much I don't want to see her be hunted down and killed!"

"What if that's not what the trolls meant? Do you really want to take that risk? Let's at least give Elsa a friend. Someone she can talk to. It might help her control her powers better."

"I don't know… What happens if Elsa accidently hurts them? I don't want to risk another person's life."

The Queen looked about ready to quit until her mind got an idea. "What if we found someone who is impervious the Elsa's powers?"

The King's eyes widened with curiosity. "Do you know someone like that?"

"Elsa often talked about a boy her age that couldn't feel cold. He's a squire here."

The King was now very intrigued. "And since Elsa doesn't feel cold, do you think this boy may be immune to her powers?"

"It's our best chance. We need to find him."

The King nodded then shouted out the door. "Kai!

The head servant came rushing in. "Yes your Majesty?"

"Kai are you aware of a young squire around Elsa's age. He's possibly a good friend of her and Anna? Doesn't feel the cold?"

"Yes my King I am. I believe he is currently the squire to Captain Quint of the Royal Guard."

"What do you think of him?" The Queen asks.

"Kind young boy. Always eager to lend a hand or cheer people up when they're having a bad day. The Captain has praised his quick learning to me often."

"What's his name?" The Queen asked.

"(Y/N)"

"No last name?" The Queen asks.

Kai shakes his head. "The boy was delivered to the Captain 8 years ago as a child wrapped in a purple cloth with lion sigil on it. Quint has raised him as his bastard."

Both monarchs are now eager to meet the boy. The King speaks. "Fetch him and bring him to our quarters immediately."

"Of course your Majesty."

With that, Kai had left the King and Queen to prepare themselves for the boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai marched off the Royal Guard Barracks inside the Castle walls. Once there, he found two guards standing at the entrance. Kai recognized one of the guards on duty as a friend of his, Allen.

"Kai? What are doing up right now?" The heavily armored guard asked.

"The King and Queen wish me to fetch the Captain's squire." Kai said.

"(Y/N)? Sure I'll wake him for you." Allen the disappeared inside and in less than a minute, a young squire clad in just a white shirt and black pants emerged.

"You summonsed me mister Kai?" You ask.

"Yes the King wishes to speak with you. Come with me."

Kai notices the boy looks exceptionally worried. "Is there something wrong my boy?"

"No no sir... Yes sir... Am I in trouble for something?"

Kai had to chuckle a bit. "Why would you think that?"

"The King wishes to speak with me, with me!" You exclaim. "And at this hour. Why not unless I'm in trouble?"

Kai stops and puts his hand on your shoulders and looks into your eyes. "My boy, the King called for you not because you're in trouble but rather for another reason."

"What is that?"

"You'll have to let the King tell you that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai took the young boy to the King and Queen's quarters. He stopped at the entrance and straightens you up as best he could before opening the door and leading you in.

Once you both were in and in place, you both bowed to the monarchs.

"This is him Kai?" The King asks.

"Yes your Majesty. This is the squire."

"Thank you Kai. You are excused, boy, come here."

Kai and you both obeyed. Kai silently left the room leaving you alone as you approached the King. Each step made you very nervous. The idea of being this close to the King and Queen was terrifying.

The Queen noticed your nervousness. "Are you ok my boy?"

"I... I... This is a great honor to be in your presence your majesties." You stammer.

The Queen rises to get you a chair. You kindly take it and sit down beside the King and Queen.

"I know you must have many questions and we will answer them but for now we have some questions for you." The King said.

You nod your head in understanding.

"Now, let's begin." The King says. "You've befriended my daughters haven't you?"

"Elsa and Anna? Sure I'm their friend. We all play together on the weekends." You say avoiding mentioning your late night snow games with the girls to keep them out of trouble.

"And every now and then at night?" The Queen asks knowingly.

Your hanging mouth tells them what they need to know.

The Queen continues. "So are familiar with Elsa's powers?"

"The snow? Yah we've played in it several times."

"And they haven't affected you?" The King asks hoping for a no.

"She's hit me twice with them since I've met them and I've never felt sick or anything."

The King and Queen look at each other in shock. After witnessing what happened to Anna, the idea of how someone can survive Elsa's ice was amazing.

The King just had one more question. "Why do you think you are resistant to Elsa's ice powers?"

"Maybe this is why." You then move to a nearby plant and run your hand along it. The plant immediately begins to bloom at a rapid pace. The Queen rushes over to the plant and inspects it.

"What is this?"

"It's a power I've had since I was born. Quint calls it geo... Geo..."

"Geokinesis?" The King finishes.

"Yah I think so..." You say sheepishly. Revealing your powers wasn't something that you did on a normal basis. Besides Quint and Amanda, only Elsa and Anna knew of them.

The King then took his wife and they walked into a different room after telling you to stay here.

"Do you think his powers keep him from being affected by Elsa?" The King asked.

"It seems that way." The Queen responds. "And he seems to be in control of his powers."

"I think we've just found Elsa's new companion." The King says smiling.

The Queen nods as they both reenter their room. You hadn't moved an inch.

The King kneeled by you and grabbed your shoulder. "My boy, we have something to tell you."

After spending a deal of time explaining what had happened with Anna's frozen head and Elsa's new isolation, they told you how they knew Elsa would need someone to keep her company and the reason you were brought here was your immunity to her powers. You understood quickly.

Once the explaining was done, the Queen led you from her quarters while the King rushed ahead to Elsa's room.

Once there, the King had already ushered Elsa out. Once you saw her, she looked terrified. You would be too if you'd almost killed your own sister, if you had one.

You quickly adopted a regal pose as Elsa was walked to you.

"Elsa." The King said. "I take it you know (Y/N)."

"Hey (Y/N)..." She said sheepishly.

You bowed respectfully. "Princess Elsa."

The Queen then spoke. "He is here to serve as your companion and assistant. He will be your personal guard when he comes of age."

"I'm honored to be able to serve you in any way I can." You say smiling trying to elect a smile from Elsa but failing.

The King turned his attention back to you. "(Y/N), your new quarters are down the hall right next to Elsa's. Kai and Gerda will provide you with a schedule for the week."

The Queen then spoke. "Well since that's everything, we'll leave you two alone now."

The King and Queen both let for their rooms leaving you and Elsa standing there is utter silence. You kept your eyes on her. She was distressed from what happened earlier today and she clearly needed sleep.

"Does my lady wish to return to bed?" You ask taking her by surprise.

"What? Oh yes... Yes I do." She responds.

You put your arm around her waist and lead her the short distance back to her room.

As you reached the door, Elsa spoke up. "(Y/N)?"

"Yes my lady?"

"Why are you calling me that?"

"My lady?"

"Yes that. Whatever happened to Elsa?"

You pondered for a moment before answering. "That was before I was your personal assistant and companion. Now I serve you officially. It's the proper way to address you."

"Oh... Ok" she said sheepishly. "Can uh... Can we still be friends, you know not titles, just Elsa and (Y/N)?"

You smile and take her shoulder. "I will always be your friend Elsa and I will never abandon you no matter what."

She starts to tear up and she embraces you in a hug. After she releases you, you open the door to her room and allow her to enter.

You shut the door and go to your new room just a few paces away. Once you enter, you are astounded by the sheer size of the room. It had a giant window right in the center that overlooks the fjord. The room had more than enough room to spar in and then you notice that your armor and sword are sitting on the bed.

Reaching the clearly oversized bed, you feel how amazing soft the cushion is. It was clearly meant to provide a comfy night sleep.

Lying on the bed, you fully take in the enormity of the room. It is 3 times smaller than the barracks but your personal space seems to be 30 times larger.

As you lay down about ready to fall asleep, you notice how there is something missing that is keeping you off balance. It takes you a minute to realize that it's the lack of heavy male snoring from your comrades in the barracks. This might actually be the first night you spend in utter silence.

As you get comfortable on the pillows and start to fall asleep, you think with wonder how your life has been changed in a day.

"Tomorrow should be interesting." You say to yourself just as sleep takes hold of you.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up in your comfortable bed at 5am. You had been trained to wake up early by the Captain. He may have raised you but he never wanted you to call him father.

As you got up from your bed, you noticed a piece of paper on the bed. Opening it, you see it's from Kai and you read its contents.

"(Y/N), your schedule for the day is as so. You will train as normal with the Royal Guard. Once the clock strikes 10, you will report to Elsa, as this is the normal time she awakens. Once there, you will follow her around all day and serve her every need until she retires to her quarters at 10. Once complete. What remains of the day is yours though I'd advise you get some sleep. On a side note, try and stir some conversation with Elsa while you stay with her. She needs to know that there is someone she can talk to whenever she needs."

You fold up the letter and put it back on the bed as you get on some clothing fit to spar in.

Once clad in proper clothes, you silently exit the castle and head to the barracks. The guards are all waiting for you, all ready for training. Captain Quint looks like he isn't too pleased with your tardiness

"I hope you don't expect to be treated differently because you now live in a castle young lion." The Captain says using your nickname. Since your arrival at Arendelle was in a baby's carriage wrapped in a purple robe with a lion sigil on the back, the guardsmen had made it your nickname.

"Never hoped it would." You say.

You fall in line with the rest of Royal Guards and squires as Quint turns to face you all. "Alright men, in celebration of our youngest member's first assignment, we are going to have a much different training secession today"

Every guard is envious of this new training however you expect that you will be the focus of it. "Our training today will be a chase. The young lion here will hide in the city and try and get back to the Castle. If he manages to return before any of us catch him or the 4 hours and 47 minutes we have left ends, then he wins. If we catch him, we win."

All eyes turn to you as Quint smiles. "Well (Y/N), I'll give you 20 minutes to find someplace deep in the woods to start." Once the time runs out, we will hunt you."

You dash off out of the castle, through the town and deep into the woods. The remaining guards then prep themselves for the game.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once you reached the woods, you were certain all your time had passed. Now the entire guard was going to be searching for you.

Their armor would slow them down and you at first thought of making a mad dash straight to the palace but you thought better of it. Quint always had guards at the gates and even though you were fast, there were too many.

Trying to think of another plan, you were interrupted by the sound of armor clanking. You turned to see several Royal Guardsmen scanning the forest just about 100 meters from your position. You decided to draw them into the woods and then lose them but after hours of trying to outrun them, you realized they were impossible to lose. They brought in more friends and before you knew it, they were all chasing you further away from the castle.

Almost out of hope, you considered turning and charging them until you noticed that they had pushed you towards a part of the fjord that connected to the side battlements of the castle. It would just take a simple swim and some climbing to get inside the walls.

You dove into the water and swam towards the castle. As the guards were all in full armor, they couldn't be expected to swim let alone catch you so they bolted and rushed back the way they came to the palace.

You reached the battlements within a few minutes and once there, you created a vine out of the local seaweed with your powers and used it to get on top of the wall. It was a hard climb but you were up on the wall and you raised your arms in triumph only for your eyes to catch something unexpected.

Standing in a window several floors up was Elsa. She must have watched you use your powers to climb and she looked impressed. You waved at her and she waved back.

In your distraction, you failed to notice 3 guardsmen sneak up on you and before you saw them, they tackled you to the ground. Their heavy armor and bodies are crushing you.

"So close yet so far little lion." Said Commander Vixen as he helped you up. "Better luck next time."

You take your defeat with a smile as they lead you off the battlements and into the courtyard. The guards are all cheering and laughing as you approach. Quint raises a hand to silence them.

"Excellent work (Y/N). That was an impressive chase. You have done a great job today."

"What?" You ask confused. "But I was caught."

"True but you used a smart technique to outsmart us. I'll have to put more guards on the other battlements now." Quint said smiling. "However you lost because you became distracted by your new companion. Remember to always focus on the objective."

You took the lesson to hard and answer with a crisp. "Yes sir!"

"Alright (Y/N), go and wash yourself off for your princess."

You bow to the Captain and leave. After quickly drying off your shirt, you reentered the castle. Once you're out of sight, Commander Vixen walks up to his leader. "He's a smart boy. He even used his powers to his advantage." Vixen says.

"Aye that indeed." Quint responded smiling. "I'll see him knighted very soon if he keeps learning at this rate."

"Think your son will be a good guard for Elsa?"

The Captain's smile dropped. "He's not my son. And it's not a good guard that the King and Queen want for Elsa but a friend. As for that, I only hope he's as good as a friend as he is a soldier."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As you walked up to Elsa's room ready to start your first day as her companion, you first noticed that snow was beginning to fall outside signaling the beginning of winter and you saw Anna exit her room and head to Elsa's room.

Anna was clearly giddy as ever at the snow. She got to the door and peaked inside the keyhole.

_"Do you want to build a snowman? Come on let's go out and play. I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies. And now we're not I wish you would tell me why."_

"_Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snow man."_

"Go away Anna."

"_Ok bye."_ Anna turned away sad but her face brighten when she saw you.

She screamed your name and crashed into you. She always had so much energy that she nearly took you to the ground. "Easy Anna. How are you feeling?" You ask concerned about her head.

"I'm fine as always." She said. "Hey do want to build a snowman."

"Yes I do want to build a snowman but I've got to work today with Elsa. Maybe later." You give Anna a kiss on the forehead and let her go off on her own.

You knock on Elsa's door. "Elsa it's me (Y/N)."

You hear soft shoe walking towards the door before it opens to reveal Elsa. She opens the door enough to allow you in. You enter and stand at attention by the door.

A bunch of ice on the window distracts your eyes. Elsa's attempts to control her powers aren't working. She keeps wringing her hands as if trying to stiffen her powers. When she tries to touch the wall, it immediately turns to ice and creates a large snowflake print on the wall.

She backs away in fear and clasps her hands together. You move to her. "Elsa?"

"No! Stay away!" She shrieks recoiling away from you.

Her sudden reaction causes your face to fall. She notices. "I don't want to hurt you."

You extend your hand to her. "You've never hurt me before with your powers before. I'm not afraid."

She looks at your hand and for a moment doesn't move but when she sees your smile and the look of trust in your eyes, she slowly reaches out for your hand and she takes it. Her ice doesn't form on your hands and she appears as close to happiness as she possibly could. She then walks forward and embraces you in a hug. You rub her back softly.

"I'll always be with you Elsa. I'll never leave you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 years later.

Days like your first day in service were very common. You began a day with training under Quint and later spending the rest of the day with Elsa serving to her needs. Often those included helping her get dressed, cleaned or serving as a shoulder to cry on.

The hardest job to do everyday was to get rid of Anna. Every day Anna was at the door asking Elsa if she wanted to either build a snowman, ride a bike or do something together. Elsa often asked if you wanted to play with Anna but you didn't ever want to leave Elsa out. You knew why Elsa didn't want to play. Elsa loved Anna but because Anna wasn't immune to her magic, she feared she might hurt her again. She was even scared of being around her parents since they too were just as vulnerable even with the gloves and her conceal don't feel motto.

All Elsa wanted to do was stay in her room most days. She only had the bravery to venture out when Anna was away from the Castle. However you planned to make tonight very different.

It was Elsa's thirteenth birthday and you'd wanted to do something special for her. Having just been knighted, it was easy for you to come and go as you pleased and you'd convince Quint to give you the entire day off from training once he heard of your plan.

However getting Elsa to agree to leave was much harder. She was so worried that either she would hurt someone or a crowd would recognize her and then the stress might cause her to unleash her powers. You thankfully had a solution to both of those problems. You dressed her up as a servant and gave her a new set of gloves from her father that he was sure could prevent her from unleashing her powers.

Eventually she consented. You mounted your horse and took her our back to avoid the guards before heading into town. Once outside the walls, you took Elsa out to a bakery on the end of town. As expected, no one recognized her without her fancy clothes or tiara.

Just to be safe though, you'd requested a quite room to eat away from everyone else and the owner was more than happy to oblige for a member of the Royal Guard.

You lead Elsa to a table out of sight of everyone and you sat her down before grabbing your own seat.

"How are you feeling? Being out of the castle for the first time in forever?"

She takes a minute to take in everything she observes. The smells, the voices in the distance, the happy music playing and you, her best friend and personal guard sitting right across from her.

"It feels nice. I haven't been out much and it feels nice."

"I hope you're not expecting to eat like a Princess tonight. A knight's salary isn't exactly as big as a princess's."

She smiles and puts her gloved hands on the table. "I'll be fine. Congratulations on your knighthood. I hear the Captain is making you the second in command."

You nod. "Vixen is retiring next week and he wants me to replace him. I guess my control over earth might have had something to do with it though."

"The entire guard knows of your powers right?" Elsa asks and you nod. "How did you guys prevent that rumor from spreading like wildfire?"

"When Quint told them I was an elemental, they knew the news of it could start riots but they all wanted me to stay in the Guard so they all swore an oath to protect each other as included keeping our secrets. Thankfully my powers haven't been a problem since I learned how to control them."

Elsa sighs and turns away. "I wish I could control my powers as well as you."

"Elsa." You grab her hand and then recoil a bit. Why are you all so concerned about touching her? You've hugged her, held her waist, massaged her back but holding hands somehow feel different, almost romantic. As you look into her eyes, you start to feel something strange. You'd always looked at Elsa as a friend when you were younger but now you saw her a little differently. Her more feminine traits had developed. Her hips had become more pronounced and her breasts had begun to grow. You had to turn you eyes to avoid staring.

Elsa looks at you with concern. She's wondering why you've recoiled. She's worried that she did something wrong.

You take a deep breath before you speak again. "Elsa I learned to control my power when I learned to control my emotions. I can't say if your father's technique will work but I believe that as long as you remain in control of your emotions then your powers will stay in check."

She ponders this thought for a second before she speaks. "Thank you. I'll make sure to remember that."

Just then your food arrives and you both start eating. Despite this not being the castle's royal kitchen, Elsa is greatly enjoying her food. The pastry she ordered has been dipped in chocolate and has such a sweet taste to it. With every bite, she savors the melting taste in her mouth. You cant help but notice her happiness. She sees that you have noticed her love for the treat and begins to blush.

She takes a break from eating and observes you for a second. Having been knighted at 13 was quite an accomplishment but as she looked at you, she realized that you didn't look to be 13 but older. She rarely saw you out of armor and today you were in your best formal attire. She could see how you'd changed over the years. Your face was much more square yet still retained a sharp look. Your muscles had developed exponentially. Perhaps it was just the training but your body looked strong and well maintained.

She had to admire how strong and manly you looked now that you had gotten older. You'd both had come into your teen years well. But her worries returned shortly. Because she wound soon be ready to have children and that meant a marriage alliance. She wondered if her parents might allow her to marry for love though. Both of her parents were nobles but had been involved with each other before they were even betrothed.

As she finished her pastry, she wondered what your thoughts on marriage were. The Royal Guard was allowed to marry if they desired and they could marry commoners or nobles (If they were well respected and you were a well respected Royal Guardsmen.) Her thoughts then shifted to her father. He had treated you much different than any other guardsmen, even Quint. Her father always gave you a great deal of respect. He taught you personally how to read and write and he always left a seat for you at dinner. Elsa wondered if her father had offered to arrange a marriage with a noble lady for you as payment for your service.

After you both finished and paid, you led Elsa back to the castle. It had been an enjoyable night for the both of you. Neither of you had any regrets about coming into town. For Elsa, this was the first time she'd left the castle and not unleashed ice everywhere. In fact, she had managed to stay in control the entire night.

As she lay in bed looking at the stars, she prayed that the stories about true love were real because she was starting fall for you.


	3. Chapter 3

3 years later.

You've finished your training session with the Guard today. Being the second in command, you were no longer the target of Quint's excruciating exercises.

As the clock wasn't even 6 and Elsa hadn't woken up yet, you and Quint decided to spend some time together waiting for Elsa and somewhere along the wait, Quint decided to open up the liquor cabinet and bring out some wine.

After an awkward silence after a discussion about marriage had begun, Quint broke the silence. "How many knights does you think have fucked a noble woman?"

"Please don't." You say gulping down your glass.

"What? It's a legitimate question and one you should know the answer to."

You turn your head and wait a second to digest what he just said. "Really, this is the conversation we're having?"

"You've never had a father in your life. You might as well have someone have this conversation with you. So... How many?"

"Not a lot. Why?"

"You know why. You want to be more than Elsa's friend."

"Why are you barraging me with all these clearly inappropriate questions?" You say nervously.

He just grins mischievously. "Why? Because I know you've fallen for her."

"I don't think this is an appropriate conversation to have in the King's castle."

"At least if you get married to her, it wont be two virgins knocking each other."

"Wait what?" You ask shocked at his choice of words.

"Don't tell me you forgot... Last night?" He questions.

Your eyes go wide as you remember the night you all spent drinking in the pub at the end of town. The same night where all your Guards friends paid a local girl some money to take your virginity. "Right... About that..."

_Being less drunk than the rest, you'd still had your senses enough to realize what was happening._

_You and the girl had gone into a back room where she'd attempted to seduce you._

_"My young lion..."_

_"Wait."_

_She stops her act. "Is something wrong?"_

_"I'm terribly sorry for wasting your time miss but I'm not interested in sex tonight."_

"_What? Am I not worth the gold you just paid?"_

"_No! No! It's not that! I mean… you're a very attractive woman but…"_

_She looks over you for a second before a realization crosses her mind. "You're attracted to someone else aren't you?"_

_You are shocked for a second but then you smile. "Is it that obvious?"_

_She just smiles. You put the money in her hand. "Sorry for wasting your time."_

Quint just stares at you with a look of disbelief. "You paid her and didn't have sex with her?!"

You just shrug. "What can I say? I just didn't want to. She wasn't my type."

Quint just looks at you with a look of exasperation. He takes a swig of wine and chuckles. "This is more than some simple infatuation. You want to fuck Elsa. You just don't want to admit it."

You are completely taken back. "I... I didn't join the Royal Guard so you could put sexual suggestions in my head. The ones there don't need reinforcement."

Quint grin grows massively and you mentally kick yourself for your stupid word choice.

"You joined the Guard because some person left your baby butt on my doorstep. As for the sexual suggestions, I give those away to those who need them." He then stands up and grabs some more wine and then you hear a knocking at the door.

"Come in." You say praying for an escape.

Right as Quint starts to pour himself more wine, Kai enters through the door and looks to you. 'Commander, the King has requested your presence in his study."

"Now? What's this about?"

"He wouldn't say. Now come Commander."

You set your half empty cup on the table and leave with Kai and Quint following behind. Quint turns down the hallway and heads back to the barracks. You and Kai turn down another hall towards the study.

Once there, Kai opens the door and leads you inside before leaving himself and shutting the door. You walk up to the King's desk and give him a small yet polite bow. He stands up and you can see him holding something long wrapped in cloth.

He unfolds it and shows you a bastard sword. The blade has a lion's head on the black pommel. You slowly reach for the blade as if it's some kind of divine artifact. You slowly unsheathe the weapon and observe the blade in the sunlight.

You stare at it in awe. The fine craftsmanship that went into this weapon is as clear as day.

"Magnificent." You manage to say.

The King smiles at your amazement.

"Carbon steel right?" You ask.

"Indeed. It's one of the hardest and sharpest steels in existence. I hope you like the lion's head. I know the Guardsmen call you the young lion so I thought it seemed fit."

"Well it's amazing and I love the lion's head. Thank you very much." You say as you sheath the sword.

The King moves to his desk and sits down. You remain standing in full armor.

The King then speaks. "You've done great work for the Royal Guard. You deserve just as great of a weapon Commander."

"At 16 and already the youngest Guardsman Commander."

"If you keep this up, you might make Captain by 18."

"Not while Quint's still alive. He's the best commander the Guard has and it'd be foolish to make me in charge over him."

"Agreed, but that's not just why I called you here. Sit down."

You obey. "Is there something you need from me sir?"

"There are some issues we need to discuss. First, there are some raiders in the north. For almost 3 weeks, they've been sacking defenseless villages in the mountain region. I would normally trust Quint to handle this but he is already over 50 and will be leaving the Guard in a few years and since he wants you as his successor…"

"You want me to lead your troops against the raiders." You conclude. "I'll go but I have one concern, Elsa. I've served as her companion for 8 years now and I've rarely left her side for more than 3 days. This mission might take more than 3 days."

"Elsa is a strong girl but I can understand your misgivings. If all goes well, then you wont be gone for more than a week at most. I'll have Gerda serve in your position until you return." The King says. You sigh and silently admit it sounds like a good plan.

You stand and say. "The I better make sure everything goes well then. I'll leave tonight." You turn to leave but the King's voice stops you.

"I appreciate the fact that you put my daughter into consideration here."

You turn back to the King. "It's my job to look out for her wellbeing. I'm just doing what I've been doing for the past 8 years."

"You haven't gotten married yet have you?" The King asks inquisitively.

"No… why?" You ask concerned.

"It just interesting. (Y/N), you're a strong and handsome young man of Royal Guard. I'm pretty sure you've gotten more than a few common and noble ladies asking for the chance to be your wife."

You stop and think about his words. He is right since you have received the adoration of many girls since you were knighted. But none of them were as beautiful or as perfect as Elsa. "I have but I've turned them all down. None of those women have been my type."

"Then what is your type? Elsa?"

You stop dead in your tracks and take a deep breath as you digest those words. What is he saying? "I… I don't understand."

"You like my daughter. I can tell (Y/N)." He says.

You sigh and say. "I do my King."

He takes the news as if it's nothing new. "I suspect you know that the marriage of a knight to a kingdom's heir is very rare."

"I have been made aware." You say dishearteningly.

"That being said, Elsa deserves a man who will be loyal and kind to her. You have done all that and more. You've been by her side through thick and thin and I know she adores you for that. I would like to see this happen but I'm not the one you need to convince. If Elsa accepts your courtship, then I will as well." He concludes.

His words have had a profound impact on you. They have shaken you to your foundations and built you back up stronger than ever. You bow respectfully to your King and leave as joyously as ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having felt such shock about being accepted as a possible suitor for Elsa, you had decided to go for a nice workout before Elsa awoke. You ran around the town several times before returning to the castle grounds.

Once inside the walls, you were sweating like a pig. You took off your shirt to wipe down your forehead. The shirt was so soaked that you just pocketed it and looked at you pocket watch. "7 o'clock. Plenty of time till Elsa wakes" You pocketed the watch and went to the bowyer to shot some arrows.

Once there you grab your personal longbow that you'd made using your magic and started shooting.

Losing tract of time, you were more than a little surprised when Anna snuck up behind you.

"(Y/N)!" She yelled giving you a heart attack.

"Anna?!" You had to register what just happened. "Dear God Anna you gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry." She said though you suspected that she wasn't all that concerned since her tone was somewhat mocking. She scans your muscular body with interest. "I see you prefer the sexy shooting attire."

You blush lightly and set your bow down. "Is there a reason you decided to scare the hell out of me this early in the morning?"

"I just I'd say hello!" Anna says cheerfully before she becomes a bit more serious. "And I wanted to ask you about Elsa. I don't see her unless it's the occasional run in or at lessons. How is she?"

"She's doing good. I'm sorry I can't ever get her to hang out with you."

"It's not your fault. You're just doing your job, but I just wish I knew why she never wants to even spend a minute alone with me."

"Anna she… Elsa is going to be the next Queen. She has many lessons to learn and they are often exhausting ones."

"I know… I just keep getting the feeling that she hates me for some reason."

"No, no Anna that's not it. She loves you more than the world but she…" You really want to tell her the truth but you stop yourself. "She's got a lot on her plate and she doesn't want to burden you with her problems."

"She wont burden me." Anna says hopefully.

"That's what I tell her but she doesn't believe me. I wish I could be of more help."

"Yah I know…" Anna then looks at the clock and turns to leave. "Well I'd better get going. My tutor moved up our lessons by several hours today so we'll be starting in less than an hour."

"Wait… if you have lessons early, then Elsa does as well right?"

I think so…"

Anna couldn't even finish her sentence. You'd already bolted by her and were rushing up to your room to change. You didn't even bother with a bath. You just splashed some water and soap on your body before jumping into your formal clothes and rushing to Elsa's room.

You knocked and heard a "Come in."

You entered to see Elsa already getting ready for the day. By the look of her wet hair, you guessed she had already bathed and was just about finished getting dressed.

She turned to see you and smiled.

"I'm so sorry for being late this morning. I forgot I had to wake you early."

Her smile didn't fade. "Don't worry. Gerda got me up and prepared me for the day. She also told me she would be taking over your duties for a bit." Her smile faded as she mentioned the last part.

"Yes that's true. Your father has an assignment for me in the mountains. There are some raiders in the north that I need to... take care of."

Elsa realizes what you mean. Despite seeing you serve as the kind and gentle companion, she often forgot that you were a warrior. "I guess you'll be gone for a while." She says sadly.

"I'm staying for the rest of the day. I'll ride at night after you go to sleep. I'll be back in a week at the latest."

"Can you help me finish getting ready for my day?"

You bow and say smiling. "Of course Elsa."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several minutes later you and Elsa had reached a study room where Elsa and Anna's tutor. Seeing the tutor for the first time, you were more than surprised by her odd appearance. She was a short and squat dark brown haired woman and easily resembled a toad. She looks like she was in her mid 50s. Her light pink and black outfit that made her look like the flip side of a coin.

You had to refrain from gagging at her appearance. She seemingly didn't notice your reaction.

She walked towards you both in a very condescending. "Young lady. I hope this delay is the last I must deal with. When I said your lessons begin at 8:15, I did not mean 8:20 nor did I mean 8:30." The older woman says.

"I'm afraid I was responsible for her delay." You say.

"And just who are you soldier?" She asks in a very demeaning tone.

"Sir (Y/N) of the Royal Guard. 2nd in command of the Guard and I could ask you the same question."

"Lady Agna of House Vinn, Castellan of White Fort and Elsa and Anna's new tutor. I suppose if an actual Guardsmen was responsible for bringing Elsa to me and not a bastard boy then she wouldn't have been late."

Your blood boils at the sound of the word 'bastard.' The Guard had never called you a bastard neither had Elsa, Anna nor their parents. You felt a strong urge to strangle the toad woman but Elsa's presence and your temperament overcome your recklessness.

You stand silently and let Elsa walk over to her seat. You see Anna sitting over at another desk nearby. She waves her hands at Elsa asking her sit by her but Vinn's cane immediately smacks her hand down hard.

You didn't really know Anna as well as Elsa but you still knew her for a nice girl and she didn't deserve to be smacked like that. You marched up to Lady Vinn with one hand on your sword and Anna massaged her smacked hand.

"Excuse me Lady Vinn. But I don't believe you have the right to smack the girls around."

She looks at your sword first before speaking. "My, my quite a fine weapon for a bastard. You know, it's quite fitting that a bastard would use a bastard sword."

"Corporal punishment is illegal in Arendelle." You say calmly.

"The King gave me permission to use what means I deem necessary to teach his daughters. Now, I would appreciate it if you'd leave us to our lessons. A bastard with a sword is enough of a distraction."

"No true liege lady would violate the laws of her King." You respond.

This woman was clearly trying to test your limits. Just as you thought about busting her face, Elsa interrupted.

"Lady Vinn, Sir (Y/N) is a member of the Royal Guard and a personal friend of our family. He is also my personal companion so I'd advise you to show him the same respect you would show my parents."

Both you and Vinn are taken back by Elsa's sharp defense of you. Anna then decided to join in your defense. "He can stay as long as he desires to. He's our friend."

You smile proudly at the older woman. She sighs and resigns to your presence. "Very well child, if you wish to stay, you may. And I know being a bastard in a palace of royals is stressful, but if you're smart, you will never speak to me with such disrespect again!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the lessons pass without any incident, though Lady Vinn was constantly on her guard with you around. When the lesson ended, you quickly escorted both girls back to their respective rooms. Once Anna is in her room, you enter Elsa's where you help her prepare for sleep. She slips into her nightgown in the bathroom while you wait outside.

She exits back into her room in her nightdress. She yawns and lies down in her bed. She appears in a lot better control than back at the lesson.

"How are you feeling Elsa?"

"Better. Those lessons aren't exactly the easiest thing to deal with."

"I guess being around others who don't know of your powers can be disconcerting." You suspect.

She only nods as she slips under the covers.

"Do you ever wish you could tell Anna the truth about your powers?"

She seems to consider your words before speaking. "Sometimes. It would make it easier but I keep thinking about how I might hurt her again." Elsa stops herself before she starts to cry, the events from 8 years ago still fresh in her mind. "Are you leaving tonight?"

"Yes I am. I'm going to take out the raiders and then I'll return to Arendelle. I'll see you in a week."

She smiles at you and waves you goodbye as you leave the room. You walk down to the stables where Quint is waiting with your horse and three other men at arms.

"Hello Commander." Quint says.

You salute him. "Captain. I see you've already prepared my party for the mission."

"I picked the best men from the City's Garrison. I assume you're acquainted with them?"

You nod to them. "Theron, Sam, Rusk."

They nod back as they mount their horses. You do the same and prepare to head out.

"I'll see you soon Captain."

"Good luck young lion."

You and the three men at arms gallop away out of the gate and within minutes, you and them are out of sight and on your way to the North Mountain on your first away mission.


	4. Chapter 4

The trek up the mountain in winter makes it difficult to cover any distance. It takes an entire day before you and your team can make it to a small village on the outskirts of the mountain.

Deciding this might be a good place to start looking, your men split up to investigate the village looking for any clues as to the raiders. You head off for the northern section of the city questioning various shop owners and pedestrians as you move around. Either all of them know nothing about the raiders or they're afraid to reveal anything.

Having cleared most of shops and residential buildings, you make your way back to center of town. However you stop when you notice a small shack on the edge of town that you hadn't searched yet.

Walking to it, you notice the sign says Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. You walk inside wondering what you'll see. Inside is a modest store. The store shelves are empty in some areas meaning that he has had good business recently however at this hour there is only one person present. He is a fair skinned, blonde haired and muscular man. He avoids eye contact with you.

You walk up to the counter and speak to the owner. "Yoo hoo! Big winter blowout! We have great sales on winter clothing."

"I'm not here to buy anything. I'm a member of the Royal Guard."

"Oooh! How my I help the Guard today?"

"There have been raiders looming all over the mountains in recent weeks. I've been sent to take them out. Do you know where they are?"

His face grows serious. "I've heard of them. They haven't struck here but they have been raiding villages near here. As for where they are, I'm afraid I can't help you."

You sigh and turn around to leave. You make eye contact with the same young man and he immediately motions for you to follow.

You follow him outside of the store until you are out of eye-sight of everyone in the village.

"Who are you?"

He removes his hood revealing a relatively young man. He was probably no older than you. "My name is Kristoff. I'm also looking for the raiders."

"Why?"

"They kidnapped my friend Sven. I was able to track them but I couldn't take them all by myself. So I came back looking for help."

"Do you know where the raiders are right now?" You ask hopefully.

"I do, but we're going to need help."

"Alright let me mobilize my men then we can go."

You and Kristoff quickly get your men at arms together and ride off into the forest. Kristoff leads you to a campsite where at least a dozen drunk yet well armed men are. They have a dozen different people and a reindeer bound up near their camp.

You signal your men to spread out around the camp. They take their positions and prepare to charge.

You draw your bow and aim a shot right at the most sober guy's throat. You release the arrow and it hits it's mark. That wakes everyone out of their stupor and they quickly draw their swords.

You men charge out of the woods and each of them manage to take at least one man by surprise and killing him before the battle truly begins. You charge out of the woods and attack 4 guards heading your way.

The first man takes his sword and tries to charge you. You side step him and swing your blade along his back, taking him down. Next you target a man coming with a crossbow. You rush him, deliver an uppercut with the hilt of your sword and take his weapon. Using your other hand, you fire a shot at another man approaching with a spear. The bow hits the man right in his heart and then you turn back to the last man.

This raider is using heavier armor that anyone else here and is armed with a very large axe. As she takes a swing with it, you parry the attack but he twists the axe in his hands and then sends the blunt part into your gut. The sheer force causes you to cough up blood as you land on your knees.

As the axe-man prepares for a final attack, you hear the sound of a reindeer. You turn and see that Kristoff has loosened the binds around the reindeer and the reindeer then charges the axe-man and impales him with his antlers.

With that, the battle is over and you have caught your breath again. Theron checks up on the prisoners while the others look to see if any raiders survived. Once you have your footing, you walk over to Kristoff.

"You ok?" Kristoff asks.

"Fine thanks. Did you find your friend?"

"Yah we did. This is Sven." He points to the reindeer.

"All this for a reindeer?" You ask exasperatedly.

"He's my friend. I wouldn't leave him behind." Kristoff then hugs his friend. You sigh and return with your men to the horses.

"Alright men, saddle up. We're going home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The King had finished his meeting with his council and was returning to his chambers. His wife was waiting there in her nightgown, reading a book. She looked up and smiled as he entered.

"Agdar, how was your meeting with the council?"

"The same Idun. It seems that in 17 years of ruling, the same problems keep coming up."

She wrapped her arms around her husband. "Even when you took the throne at 18, you've always been a great King and a great husband."

"I've had a great wife to help me along the way." They kiss softly before hitting the bed. The King's smile however has been replaced by a look of deep thought.

"What's wrong Agdar?"

He doesn't hear her at first. "Hm… what? Oh nothing…"

She's not buying it. "I can always tell when something's wrong. Tell me."

"It's (Y/N)."

"(Y/N)? What about him?"

"I spoke with Quint this morning. He still wants me to name him his successor on the Guard."

"I don't see the problem. He's a good soldier and a great leader."

"It's not replacing Quint that I'm worried about. (Y/N) is a fine warrior and more than suited to take his place as Captain. It's something else about our young knight."

The Queen suddenly begins to worry where this is coming from. "Did something happen between him and Elsa?"

The King shakes his head. "They haven't fought or anything of the sort. He's become attracted to our daughter and he even admitted to me that he might one day seek Elsa's hand."

"Why is that such a bad thing? We brought him on to serve as a companion. Surely you didn't expect him to not develop feelings for her?" The Queen said almost giggling a bit.

The King however was completely serious. "She's our daughter. I just cant ever stop worrying about her no matter what happens especially since she hasn't even begun to grasp control of her powers."

The Queen pulled her husband down to the bed and held him tight. "Think of it this way, we now have a suitor for Elsa. It's someone Elsa, you and I all trust with our lives. He's noble, kind and to top it off, he knows of Elsa's powers and is immune to them and he loves her. He's the best match we'll ever find for her."

The Queen's words do seem to calm her husband. He smiles for the first time tonight and brings his beautiful queen in close. "Why do you always know what to say?"

"I'm your wife and I love you." She kisses him.

He kisses her back. "And I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 years later.

Some things had changed since your first mission. You had been made Captain not a day after Quint's promotion to the small council and Arendelle was prospering under new trade with Weselton. However not all the changes were good. Elsa and Anna never spoke with each other. They even had separate lessons but the worst of it was that Anna didn't even bother asking her sister to hang out with her anymore.

Anna once asked you if you thought Elsa hated her. Right there your wanted to tell her the truth. You wanted to tell her what Elsa was hiding but you could never betray her trust so you didn't answer.

The biggest change however was that the King and Queen were leaving Arendelle for the first time in years. They had received an invite to the wedding of Princess Rapunzel and they were requested personally to attend.

It hurt them a lot to leave their daughters alone for almost 2 weeks but they knew they had no choice.

As they packed their materials, they asked for you to join them in their room. You had wanted to accompany them to Corona but they refused.

"My King, are you sure about this?" You ask.

"You've been loyal to our family for 18 years. We need you here to keep Arendelle safe. Besides we'll have 3 Guardsmen to protect us.

You bowed respectfully just as Anna came busting into the room. She gave her parents a nice big hug as you left.

Their farewell to Elsa was much for formal. Elsa curtsied to them and avoided physical contact.

"Do you have to go?" She asked nearly at tears.

"You'll be fine." The King said smiling.

The ship with both royals left the harbor minutes later. They sailed off to Corona.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trip over had become much too treacherous for their ship. A storm brewed quickly and waves crashed over the hull.

The King could barely maintain his footing in the strong waves. He rushed to his cabin where his wife was. He came in suddenly scaring her.

He put his arms around her as the boat rocked in the storm. Just then, a wave crashed into the ship sending some of the candles falling to the ground. A fire built up in the cabins and both royals hastily exited only to be greeted by an even scarier sight.

A giant wave appeared right in front of their ship. The crew had no time to respond. The wave top-sized the small ship sending it crashing into the water. The force of the impact sent both royals flying off the ship and into the water.

The King had let go of his wife during the flight and when he emerged to the surface of the water, he scanned relentlessly for her. "Idun! Idun!" He screamed.

He turned and saw her body floating towards him. He rushed to her and grabbed both her and a floating piece of the mast. As he held his unconscious wife, he saw the remains of his ship. The finest ship smashed by a storm leaving no survivors but the King and Queen.

Then an even scarier thought crossed the King's mind. If they didn't get rescued soon, then there would truly be no survivors from their ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A letter had come to Arendelle 9 days after the King and Queen departed. The news of the storm and the remains of their ship had been discovered and no survivors had been recovered.

You had been called to the council chambers and been told of their passing. The news had shocked you to your core. Arendelle's King and Queen, your best friend's parents were dead. The council tasked you with informing Elsa with the news and that the service will be in 3 days. Kai and Gerda would speak with Anna.

As you walked to her quarters, you had to try to refrain from crying. Both monarchs had treated you like one of their own. They were the closest thing to a family you had except Quint. Elsa and Anna however now had no one left. They were orphans. That thought forced more tears out.

You dreaded the coming conversation. The news was going to kill her but then you remembered your vow. You had sworn to be Elsa's companion and you knew she would need a friend now more than ever.

Before you even knocked, you swore to yourself that from now on, you would never leave Elsa. You loved her and you would do what people who loved each other did; you would protect her.

Knocking on the door, you were greeted by Elsa's smile however her smile died when she saw your tears.

"Elsa... You're going to want to sit down."

She does so silently. "What's wrong?"

She's dreading what news you have to say. "Elsa your... Your parents have passed away."

Her face goes completely pale. She can't even speak. You continue. "They were killed in a storm just days after they left. I'm so sorry Elsa."

She slips off her chair, hits the ground and starts crying. You immediately put your arms around her shoulder and hold her tight. She continues crying louder now.

You tighten your grip and pull her into your chest. She grips your jacket and starts crying into it. Ice has started to form all around the room.

"It's ok Elsa. I'm right here with you. I'll never leave you." You say as you let your own tears fall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day of the funeral arrives and everyone is arriving to pay respects. You've just woken up and have begun preparing yourself for the service. You're trying to get your shaving done, but you can't keep your eyes off yourself in the mirror.

All you see is a failure. You are the Captain of the Royal Guard and you'd failed to do you job. Both the King are Queen were dead. Your second in command William and Kai had told you it wasn't your fault but you weren't interested in their pity.

You grabbed a razor and were preparing to shave your beard but before you could even start, your eyes got locked on your face and in a moment of pure rage, you punched the mirror creating a large hole in it.

You had punched it harder than you'd wanted to. Out of the mirror came roots and they started to grow over the mirror. You realized that in a moment, you'd lost all manner of control of your powers. You pulled your hand out and held it tight reminding yourself to control your emotions.

After a minute of calming yourself, the roots disappeared back into the wall and you took a sigh of relief as you finished getting ready, this time in much greater control.

After getting into your armor, you walked down the hall towards the barracks. The Guard had already gotten into position by the time you'd arrived. They silently acknowledged your presence before Kai and Gerda came over to you.

"Captain." Kai said. "Elsa won't come out of her room. She's refusing to leave."

"I'll talk to her." You say as you march up the hall towards her room.

Once there, you knock in the door and call her name. She opens the door and let's you in. The room is now completely covered in ice. Elsa is completely silent except for a few tears. You kneel down at her level and hold her shoulder.

After a few hours, you've moved to a sitting position by Elsa right at the door. Then a soft knocking is heard. It's Anna.

"Elsa?"

"_Please I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. The say of courage and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you, just let me in. We only have each other, just you and me. What are we gonna do?"_

Anna starts crying. _"Do you want to build a snowman?"_

Elsa hears her sister but refuses to respond and instead puts her head in your chest and cries softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You left Elsa so she could sleep an hour later. Once you exit, you see Anna in all black walking sitting on the floor outside her room and crying. She sees you and smiles slightly.

You smile back and you pull her in for a hug.

"Hey Anna. You feeling ok?"

She smiles but shakes her head. "No I'm not but I'm happy I've still got friends here."

"If you need me, I'll be there for you."

She hugs you back still crying. "Where were you and Elsa at the funeral? Neither of you were there."

"Elsa couldn't bear to leave. I didn't want to leave her alone so I stayed with her. She's asleep now in her bed."

"I just wish she would talk to me. I want her to be with us again." Anna says.

You understand exactly what she wants, to be with her sister. "If only she knew..." You thought to yourself. You give Anna one more hug before saying. "Goodnight Anna."

You walk down to the gravesites outside the castle in the fields just as the stars start to show. Once there, you tell the guards standing vigil to give you a moment. They leave out of earshot and you turn to the graves.

"I guess I should apologize for being late to your funeral." You start. "Being here in Arendelle was the best thing that ever happened to me. You and your children gave me a life that I never could have dreamed of. I know you had some worries about my attraction to Elsa, as every good parent should but..."

You pause and take a deep breath. "But I'll always protect her. Even if everyone is against her I will always be by her side. Maybe one day she'll accept me as her consort but for now I am her companion and protector."

You bow down on your knees for the final time to the monarchs and turn back to the castle. The guards retake their position as your head into the castle.

Once upstairs, you hear a soft sound coming from Elsa's room. You lean your head against the door and you can tell the sound is crying. You softly open the door to see Elsa in bed, wide awake and crying her eyes out.

"Elsa?"

"(Y/N)... Can you come here?"

You come to her bed and knell down to her level. "What is it?"

"Can you... Can you stay with me tonight?" She says through tears. "I'm so scared and I need someone to hold me."

You smile at her and nod as you turn around and remove you heavy armor. To avoid making too much noise, you gently remove each piece of armor and set it on the floor. It takes some time but every piece is removed and all you have left is your shirt and pants.

Elsa slides away to give you room to get in the bed. You get in beside her and you pull the covers over you both. She then slides closer and puts her head on you chest.

Your body is very warm to her. You'd been wearing your armor all day so the heat had built up making you exceptionally warm. She wasn't bothered. She just looks at you and said. "Promise me you'll be here when I wake up."

You know you would never leave her. "I will. I swear it."


	5. Chapter 5

The day you had been dreading for 2 years was finally upon you; Coronation Day.

Both you and Elsa had been dreading this day because of what it meant. The gates would be opened and dozens of royal dignitaries would be arriving for the ceremony.

You'd woken up early to prepare and joined Quint and your second in command William in your quarters. The first business that needed attending was the assigned positions of each Guardsmen.

Quint hadn't aged very gracefully. His formally dark brown hair had become entirely gray. William was in his thirties with fair skin, light brown hair and a mustache. No one here was fully dressed for the day since the sun hadn't even risen yet.

One the central table was a detailed map of the Arendelle castle with several little knight figures being used as markers.

You set the figures on the map as decisions were made. "Sir Theron will be stationed here by the main course. Sir Rusk will be in the kitchens and make sure the every dish isn't tampered with."

"And we can have Sir Andrew and Sir Rufus on regular patrol throughout the ballroom." William suggested.

"I like that Commander. Now, Sir Arthur and Sir Jojen will be assigned to Ministers Cossak and Tomas and you will be assigned to Quint…"

"No he won't." Quint rebutted.

You both look at Quint. "Yes he will. I'm the Captain and he'll follow my orders."

"I don't need a guard. Remember I was once the Captain as well and if they're one thing I remember from the Guard, it's how to take care of myself."

You chuckle a bit. "Forgive me my lord, but you're hardly the same man you were when you ran the guard. You've gotten a bit… old."

"Old?" Quint says laughing. "I could still knock your ass right on the floor."

Now you're amused. "I'd love to see to you try. But in all fairness, you need someone to protect you."

"There are going to be 15 Guardsmen in the ballroom at any given moment. I don't think we'll need a 16th."

You give up. Quint always was stubborn but he made sense. "Alright then, Will, you'll escort and guard Princess Anna. By the way, don't wear any heavy gear tonight. She's got a lot of energy and you'll need speed to keep up."

Will chuckles. "I'll keep that in mind."

"As for me, I'll be guarding Queen Elsa like I always do. Any questions?"

Quint has one. "Aye. You're not going to wear your heavy plate armor tonight are you?"

"I'm the Captain of the Guard. I need to look the part." You reach down and take a sip of wine.

"You'll need something light to dance in."

His words cause you to choke on the wine. You look up at Quint with a face of utter shock. "Dance? Me?"

"Yes… The Captain of the Guard must be part of the celebrations. He is expected to dance at parties."

"You're making that up. I never saw you dance."

"That's because we never had any parties to dance at." William chimes in.

"Don't give him ammunition." You reply to Will. "I don't even have a partner for tonight. You had your wife but I'm not married nor am I courting anyone."

"You sure about that last part?" Quint asks smiling. You know all too well what he means.

"Take her arm and escort her from the chapel and when you reach the ballroom, ask her to dance. She'll accept your offer. She adores you"

"Who are we talking about? Who is (Y/N) courting?" William asks confused.

"It's not your concern." Both you and Quint say at the same time.

"Don't forget to wear something nice tonight." Quint says as he leaves the room with William as you get dressed.

You grabbed out your nicest dress uniform that was decent enough to dance in and began putting it on and you then attached your sword that the former King gave you to your belt.

You then wondered how this day would go. It was going to be the first time that the castle was open to the people. You felt so stressed for the upcoming ceremony. You sighed and thought to yourself. "It's only for today. What kind of trouble can we get into in one day?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the final preparations had been made for the day, you went off to fetch Elsa. She was looking poised but you knew she was trying to hide her apprehension. You stood silently by the door and let her get control.

"_Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be." _She grabs a makeshift orb and scepter and imitates the coronation stance. However the items freeze in her hands.

"_Conceal don't fell. Put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know."_

She puts down the items, slides on her gloves and turns to you. _"But it's only today. It's agony to wait."_

The two of you exit her room. _"Tell the guards to open up the gates."_

You and her turn down the hall and march off towards the chapel. _"Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, Conceal don't fell. Don't let them know!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Chapel, everyone had taken their place. You were standing just off to the Bishop's right side. Elsa had made her way to the altar with Anna by her side though she appeared distracted by a man in the pews that she waved to.

You turned you attention to Elsa as the Bishop placed the crown on her head. He then reaches for the pillow holding the scepter and orb and holds them out for Elsa. She reaches for them but the bishop stops her.

"Your majesty, the gloves." He whispers.

You can clearly see the look of sheer panic on Elsa's face though she did her best to hide it. You walked up to her as she removed the gloves and she gave them to you. You took a step back as Elsa gripped the scepter and orb and turned to the crowd.

The bishop began reciting the Latin though you ignored most of it. All you could focus on was Elsa's shaking. Ice was forming on both items and you were worried something bad was going to happen.

However when you heard the bishop say. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." You sighed. Elsa removed both items from her hands and rushed for her gloves as the crowd applauded.

You held your arm out for Elsa and she noticed it. She smiled and took it as you lead her back to the Castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the ballroom, the festivity is in full swing. The music is playing, people are dancing and even the general mood of the room is calm and collected. Once the last number ends, Kai calls for everyone's attention.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." You watch as she takes her place seeming rather content.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." Anna on the other hand comes sliding in awkwardly taking her place a good distance from her sister though Kai quickly moves her closer. The crowd claps respectfully before continuing the party. You walk up close to both girls and listen to their conversation.

"Hi…" Elsa says shyly.

"Hi me…? Oh. Um. Hi." Anna responds.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful."

"Thank you… So, this is what a party looks like."

"It's warmer than I thought."

"And what is that smell?" Both girls close their eyes and take in the delicious aroma.

They both have the answer. "Chocolate." They then break down laughing.

"May I join in?" You ask politely.

Elsa smiles at you and says. "You're always welcome by my side."

"You both look beautiful." You say truthfully. They have never looked more beautiful then ever before.

Elsa blushes and evades your gaze. Anna is till stuttering over her words. "Thanks you look beautiful too. No not beautiful, It's not that you're not good looking but you just look… amazing."

You smile and give Anna a look of understanding. Right there, the conversation stops. You look at Elsa. God she looks amazing. You think back to Quint's words. _"Ask her to dance. She'll accept your offer." _You take a deep breath as you consider asking.

Elsa is standing there, here eyes darting towards you every few seconds. Her mind is running on overdrive. "Please ask me to dance. Please ask me to dance." She wishes in her head.

You take a deep breath as you stare at her. "I'm going to ask her. I going to right now."

Elsa in turn can't keep her eyes off you. "Come on. Ask me already!" Her mind is about ready to explode.

You turn your body to her and say. "Elsa…"

However your words are interrupted by Kai. "Your Majesty. The Duke of Weasetown."

"Weselton." The short man exclaims. "The Duke of Weselton your Majesty. As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as Queen."

"God damn it!" You think to yourself. "Beaten to the punch by a weaseman!"

The short Duke does a series of ridiculous dance moves and bows causing his comb over to dip over. The three of you try and refrain from laughing.

"Thank you." Elsa says. "Only I don't dance but my sister does."

The duke then takes Anna and rushes her off to the dance floor. "If you swoon, I'll catch you!"

You and Elsa are laughing at Anna's situation. "Impressive work my lady."

"Better her than me. She can handle it."

"Elsa, you're a great dancer."

"You know that's not what I'm talking about." She doesn't need to explain it to you. You know exactly what she means.

With the moment interrupted, you decide to try again. This time, you aren't interrupted. "Queen Elsa, could I have the honor of sharing your first dance as Queen?"

She smiles at you and takes your arm. "I was waiting all night for you to ask."

You lead Elsa to the dance and put your right hand on her waits and the left holds her right hand. The people notice that Elsa has selected her first dance partner and the bad switches to a nice soft waltz. You quickly take the lead and Elsa follows suit. You were blessing those extra dance lessons you'd taken from Kai and Gerda over the years as you gracefully danced around the room with Elsa.

She too was just as impressed with your previously unknown talent and she is enjoying every moment. In your own little moment, neither you nor Elsa re aware of anything other than each other not even the large crowd that is observing this long and well done dance.

As the song nears the end, you feel the urge to kiss her. You'd never kissed a girl and Elsa seemed like the perfect person for your first kiss. Elsa in turned wanted that same first kiss just as much. Your minds were unknowingly thinking the same thing as the music neared the end.

Just as the last note played, you moved in close and Elsa did as well. However the applause from the crowd woke you both up and stopped the kiss before it even began. You and Elsa both blushed and waved at the audience as the rest of the night went on.

Just then Kai called for attention as he made an announcement. "I hope everyone is enjoying the night. As is tradition here, once the Queen finishes her first dance, everyone must find a new partner for the next set. Elsa and you had rushed back to the thrones however you both were followed by a series of admirers.

Elsa was quick to shoo away the men however the woman who were now ogling over you had rushed you away from the Queen and to the dance floor. They were all pulling on you like children fighting over a toy.

"I want to dance with him!" One girl said.

"I saw him first!" Another said.

You look at Elsa and mouthed. "Help me." She tried to come to you but a persistent admirer held her in place as one black haired noble lady about your age grabbed you from the younger girls and took you to dance.

She gave no quarter as she wrapped her arms around you and pressed herself hard against your pelvis. She then lead you in the most awkward waltz you've even been forced into. You tried to keep your eyes off her but every time you tried to look at Elsa, she grabbed your skull and twisted it towards you.

Thankfully the waltz was shorter than last time. However she wouldn't let go of your arm. "Please m'lady. This is hardly appropriate and we've already finished the dance."

She then took a ring off her finger and gave it to you. "Here. Take this as a token of my appreciation for the dance."

You push her hand back. "That's very thoughtful but I have nothing to give you in return."

"Being with you is the only gift I need."

You sigh loudly and try and avoid her. "What is it? I cant read your mind but I can ready your face. Something's bothering you."

"When something bothers me, I'll let you know. And can you please let me go?"

She holds on tighter. "Why do I find stubborn men so attractive?"

You sigh loudly and finally rip you arm from her and rush over to Elsa. She is currently speaking to the son of Lady Vinn; Prince Henry. The prince is holding her hand in a way that Elsa doesn't enjoy and she keeps trying to loosen his grip.

"Prince Henry, I appreciate your offer but we've just met each other and I wont marry unless it's for love."

The Prince looks offended. "You're rejecting my House's proposal?"

"Yes." Elsa says defiantly.

"You'll regret it." He says as he storms off to his mother.

You finally make it to Elsa's side just as Anna has escaped the Duke.

"He was sprightly." Anna says holding her foot.

"As was she." You say to yourself.

"Are you ok?" Elsa asks.

"I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could always be like this."

"Me too." Elsa says though her face drops and she avoids eye contact with Anna. "But it cant."

"Why not?"

"It just can't."

Anna then excuses herself leaving you with Elsa. You walk up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Can I speak to you for a moment Elsa?" You ask.

"Sure." You then lead her out of the ballroom and to a balcony.

Once there, Elsa turns to you and asks. "What is it?"

'I saw what happened between you and Prince Henry. You stood up strong to him."

"It wasn't that hard. He actually though I would marry him after just meeting him."

"Not a very bright man is he?"

"No he's not." Elsa pulls back a loss strand of hair as then turns away from you.

"Elsa, is there something wrong?" You ask moving to her.

She turns around and her arms have become crossed in front of her in a very defensive posture.

"Elsa if there's something wrong, please tell me. I'm your friend and I'd do anything to make you happy."

"That's what's bothering me." She blurts out before she can stop herself. "There was another reason I rejected Henry's proposal."

You are now very intrigued. Elsa continues. "I've known you for so many years and you've always been a friend to me. But I… I keep thinking it could be more. But look at me. I'm a fool I keep thinking that you like me like I like you but I keep worry that you only think of me as a friend…"

In the heat of passion, you place your lips on Elsa's and embrace her in a deep kiss. You quickly pull back somewhat shocked with your own actions. As you pull back, Elsa tries to hold on as if expecting more.

Her face is one of utter shock.

"Elsa I have a confession of my own. When I was younger, I started feeling the same way you feel now. It started the night of your thirteenth birthday when I took you out to dinner. Before your father passed away, I swore to him that I would never leave your side. Whether that meant I served as you guard or consort meant no difference to me. If it meant I could be with you, I was content."

Elsa is still in shook. "(Y/N)…"

"However recently I've started to feel like I want more. I want to be more than your companion. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. I can't see myself with any other woman."

"Me… over any other noble lady… (Y/N)… I had no idea you felt that way." Elsa says still in shook.

"I can understand if you don't want me to…" She stops you by putting her finger on your lips and smiling.

"Now that I know you feel the same way, I couldn't be happier. (Y/N), if you still want to be my consort, then I'll let you be my consort."

"Elsa I…"

She stops you again this time with a kiss. You relax and absorb yourself in the kiss for the first time. Her lips are so soft and moist. You put your hand on her cheek and feel her soft skin. You've been dreaming of this moment for years.

Eventually the two of you break away and you lock eyes. "I would be honored to be your consort."

"I was hoping you'd say that." She says smiling.

"Elsa, there is something else. Look how happy we are now that we each know each other's heart. I think Anna should know yours. We should tell her your secret and mine."

Elsa's eyes go wide with fear. "What? No we can't. She wouldn't understand. What if she runs away again? What if she starts to hate me because I lied to her for years?"

"Elsa! She wont hate you. Look what happened between us. We told each other the truth and it set us free of our binds. What if we do the same with Anna? She loves you more than the world. She'll jump at the chance to get to know you again."

"Are you sure?" Elsa asks.

"I am. The truth set you and I free. It can do the same with you and Anna."

Elsa nods and grips your hand. "Ok… next time we see Anna, I'll tell her the truth."

You smile at her and wrap your arms around her waist. You kiss her forehead and say. "It'll work out. I know it will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After several minutes, Anna comes rushing over to you and Elsa though she has a man around her arms. You recognize him as the man she was waving at during the Coronation.

She awkwardly walks up and curtsies and introduces her arm candy. "May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

He bows slightly. "Your Majesty."

"We would like…" Anna says giggling.

"Your blessing." Hans tries to finish also laughing.

They both finish together. "Of our marriage."

This takes both you and Elsa by surprise. You look at each other in shock before turning to the couple.

"Marriage?" Elsa asks.

"Yes!" Anna says jumping around.

"I'm sorry I'm confused."

"Well we haven't worked out all the details. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soap, roast and ice cream and then- wait would we live here?"

"Here?" You ask.

"Absolutely." Hans says gleefully.

"Anna…" Elsa tried to stop her sister.

"We can invite all 12 of your brothers to stay with us!" Anna squeals.

"What? No, no, no, no, no." Elsa says shaking her hands and trying to stop the conversation.

"Of course we have the room…"

Elsa finally is able to stop her sister. "Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here and no one is getting married."

"Wait what?"

Elsa moves towards her sister. "Anna, can I talk to you, alone?"

Anna backs away and wraps her arms around Hans. "No… whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us."

Elsa stops and adopts a more regal posture. "Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love."

"Anna what do you know of true love?"

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out!" Anna says a little more coldly than she intended.

Elsa silently digests the hurtful words as she drops her strong posture and inches towards you. You put your arm around her shoulder but Anna doesn't seem to notice.

"You asked for my blessing but my answer is no. Now, excuse me."

You then lead Elsa towards the main entrance planning on returning her to her quarters.

Hans tries to stop you both. "Your Majesty, if I may…"

"No you may not." Elsa says flustered. "And I-I think you should go."

You understand what Elsa wants. You turn and speak to Sir Arthur. "The party is over. Close the gates."

"What? Elsa, no wait!" Anna rushes to grab her sister but she instead rips her glove off. Elsa panics and tries to take it back.

"Elsa, please. I cant live like this anymore!" Anna says begging.

Elsa can't think of anything else to say. "Then leave."

Anna cant believe what her sister just said and neither can Elsa. As Elsa covers her exposed hand, she rushes to you and tires to hide herself in your arms.

Anna isn't about ready to give up and her voice has attracted a crowd. "What did I ever do to you."

"Enough Anna!" You shout back at her.

"Stay out of this (Y/N)!" Anna shrieks. "Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!"

The stress is too much. Elsa lashes out and spins back towards Anna. Forgetting her unguarded hand, she accidently causes ice to shoot out all around her, nearly impaling several guests. They all back away in terror and shook.

"Sorcery…" The Duke says as he hides behind his men.

"Elsa?" Anna asks trying to comprehend what just happened.

Elsa backs against the door with one hand still holding your arm. She is now completely panicked. Trying to catch her breath, she rushes out the door and you follow her as well.

Trying to make it out of the castle, Elsa opens the door to the courtyard where all her citizens are lined and cheer her as she shows herself. But right now Elsa doesn't see her loyal subjects but possible threats and she closes to you as you both run into the crowd. Some citizens stop her to bow.

Just then, you both nearly run into a woman with a baby. She looks at her queen with concern. "Your Majesty, are you alright."

Elsa backs away afraid to hurt the child but hits the fountain with her exposed hand causing ice to engulf the fountain. The crowd gasps with fear.

Then the duke and his thugs emerge out the main door. "There she is! Stop her!"

Elsa backs away, her hands raised. "Please just stay away." Then ice forms in her hands and shoots out at the Duke and his men.

The Duke slips and falls and points at Elsa. "Monster! Monster!"

Elsa turns to the crowd and they back away in fear. Babies are crying and people are screaming. Elsa cant take the emotion and begins to panic until you spot an opening in the crowd that leads to a side exit. You grab Elsa and the two of you rush out of the castle with people quickly parting. The Duke's thugs have their footing and are chasing you both of them armed.

Once you pass the crowd. You use your power to raise stones and vines from the ground, creating a small barrier between you and them. They both back away in fear.

You turn and rush back to Elsa who is standing at the fjord. Elsa never learned how to swim and she is terrified about having to cross the water. Though when she hears Anna's voice, she takes a step and to her surprise, the ground freezes under her foot.

As Anna closes, you and Elsa make a mad dash across the fjord. Once you are very deep in the forest, you turn around and see a trail of ice leading after you both. Fearing that they could use this to track you both, you quickly pick up Elsa and carry her up the mountains not looking back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna and Hans have returned to the castle just as Elsa's powers have created an eternal winter. Everyone is scared for what is happening and the Duke is in pull panic mode. "The Queen has cursed this land! You must go after her!"

"Wait no! My sister isn't a monster!"

"She nearly killed me and her guard too!"

"You slipped on ice." Hans said trying to calm the short man.

"Her ice!" He screams back.

Anna then puts herself between the two of them and silences them. "Enough! Elsa isn't a monster and (Y/N) is just trying to protect her! They didn't mean any harm."

"Did you see the giant plant-rock thing he created?!"

"She's scared! They're both scared. Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So I'm the one that need to go after her."

"What?" Hans asks in shook. "Anna it's too dangerous!"

"I need to do this. Elsa's not dangerous. I'll bring her back."

"I'm coming with you!" Hans says determined.

"No, I need you here to take care of Arendelle."

"On my honor." He says defeated. "Are you sure you can trust them? I don't want you hurt."

"She's my sister and he's my friend. They wont hurt me." Anna then snaps the reins and rides off towards the mountains.


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa is back on her feet and is walking up the snowy mountain with you just a pace behind her. She then stops and looks at her surroundings.

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like I'm the queen. _

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, now they know _

_Let it go, let it go_ Suddenly she uses her magic willingly creating beautiful snow everywhere.

_Can't hold it back anymore_ She then uses her magic to create a snowman with her powers.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered us anyway_ She releases the broach around her cape and allows the cape to go flying through he wind. She then rushes forward with a smile on her face like you've never seen before. It warms your heart to see her so happy.

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_ She uses her magic to create a staircase of snow. You the pick her up and put her on your shoulders.

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me _ You step on the snow and it turns to ice instantly.

_We're free_ She taps your should and you run up the staircase with her on your shoulder feeling just as free as her.

_Let it go, let it go_

_We are one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_ Once at the top, she jumps off your shoulder and spins around.

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand._ She stomps on the ground and creates a massive snowflake surrounded by ice.

_And here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on_ She then raises her arms and the ice rises from the ground creating a huge ice structure. It cant be described as anything other than extraordinary.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_ She uses her magic to design the interior of the palace.

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around._ Finally creating a chandelier in the center of the palace.

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_We're never going back,_ She takes her tiara and looks at it before tossing it out of the palace.

_The past is in the past. _

_Let it go, let it go_ Elsa takes her hair and releases her French braid and lets it wave over her shoulder. It shocks you how different she looks. She then uses her powers to discard her previous dress for one made of pure ice. This dress is something out of a dream. Elsa truly looks like a true woman in this very sexy dress.

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_ While at the same time, she created for you a set of ice armor over your formal clothes. The armor, like the dress is exotic and beyond compare.

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand _She walks to you with such a sexy walk that it almost kills you. You take Elsa in your arms and put her on your shoulder leading her out to the balcony.

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered us anyway."_ She turns to you as she finishes her song and gives you a passionate kiss before smiling at you and shutting the door behind her.

After the song is over, you turn to Elsa with a look of utter shook. "Where did that come from?" You ask with a smile.

She just smiles back. "I don't know. I guess I've always had it."

"I think I like this Elsa." You say grabbing her and lifting her up.

"So you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I wanted you to get control of your powers and now it seems you do."

"But I forced you out of Arendelle, your home…"

"Arendelle is amazing but I have no family there Elsa. Plus, you didn't force me into anything. I chose to come with you. I will never abandon you, ever."

You words have a profound impact on Elsa. She pulls you in for a kiss that is much more passionate than anything you've ever had before. This time, the two of you don't break apart. You run your hands along her slender body and feel every bit of perfection.

For Elsa, passionately kissing you gives her the chance to explore your muscular form. However it's a little harder for her with you in her replicated ice armor. She curses herself for creating something so difficult to remove but with your help, your barrier between yourself and the woman of your dreams is gone leaving you in nothing but your underwear.

Elsa quickly slips out of her ice dress and into her underwear. The light shining through the ice seems to make Elsa's skin sparkle. She leads you over to her bed and as you both start to fall on the bed, you both begin caressing each other with kisses.

You run your arms along her hips feeling every fine detail in her body. She in turn has her hands feeling every feature of your chest as she lies on top of you on the bed. You both continue to display for each other the full extend of your passion as the new day begins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After your long and very passionate session with Elsa, you'd gotten off to so you both could catch a breather.

Elsa lay in bead naked mostly covered by the sheets around her. "That was amazing. If I had know you'd been that passionate when we first met, I wouldn't have waited."

You smile back at her. "Elsa I feel the same way. I always knew you were beautiful but now… now you're… wow…" You say trying to find words.

She giggles as her stomach starts to grumble. She hasn't eaten all day and neither have you.

You turn and get some clothes on. "I'll go and get some food."

"Food? Where? You're not going done into the town are you?" She says sounding concerned.

"No, no. Thankfully Quint taught me how to hunt. I'll kill something for us to eat though firewood might be hard to come by."

Once you get your clothes on, you walk down the hallway and grab your bow and arrows and the long sword her father gave you. Elsa follows you to the door. "Are you sure you'll be ok our there by yourself. The Duke thinks you're a monster as well."

You give her a light kiss. "I'll be back by tonight. You can count on that."

Just as you are about to go, she stops you. "Wait. Let me give you something." Elsa then uses her ice to create a nice soft coat made of ice around your body. It is surprisingly warm despite the ice.

You thank Elsa and give her a kiss and then you open the doors and walk down the steps and into the woods. Your eyes don't leave Elsa until the woods obstruct your view of her palace. She watches you go and doesn't leave the doorway until you are gone. Even then she stays for a minute before closing the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You've been hunting game for a few hours now and have gathered 5 dead rabbits but nothing else. However your eyes spot a recent trail most likely from an elk. You track him for another hour before finding the elk sparing with another. Their antlers are locked into each other and they are too distracted to notice you.

You remove an arrow and aim your shot right at the bigger elk's head. You aim and release the arrow. The arrow makes contact with his head and takes the large elk down dead. The other male rushes off before you can load another shot. Content with this kill, you move to the animal and remove your arrow from his head.

Knowing it's at least a 5-mile walk back to the palace, you use your powers to wrap the elk in roots and they rise out of the ground. The roots separate from the ground and follow you up the mountain.

Once you reach the outside of the palace, night has fallen. The elk should stay nice and cold overnight however the sound of wolves in the distance makes you worried about leaving the body out in the open. However the smell forces you to leave the elk outside.

You walk inside and once you get to Elsa's room, you find her lying on the bed, nearly asleep. She hears you enter and turns. "Hey (Y/N), did you get some food?"

"Got us some meat but we'll need fire to eat it." You turn to leave but Elsa's voice stops you.

"Wait, you can sleep with me tonight if you want."

"Are you sure? I mean I know we did have…"

"I want you with me (Y/N). Plus, I haven't made another bed."

You smile and hop in bed with her. You give her a kiss and you both fall asleep in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door to the palace opens and then shuts. The sound of it startles you and Elsa out of your sleep. You both quickly get your clothes on. Elsa slips into her dress and you get armored up. You grab your sword and prepare for the coming threat. However a familiar voice calms both you and Elsa.

"Elsa? It's me Anna" She says.

You both sigh and walk slowly to the main hall.

Elsa calls out to her. "Anna?"

Anna is awestruck by Elsa's sudden change. "Elsa, you look different… It's a good different… And this place is amazing."

"Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of. And I have (Y/N) to thank for that." She gestures to you and you emerge from the shadows. Anna is just as impressed with your armor.

"(Y/N)? You helped Elsa make all this?"

"I didn't do much except give Elsa the encouragement to let it go. She made this beautiful palace."

"Elsa, I'm so sorry about what happened."

Elsa backs away and says. "No it's ok. You don't have to apologize, but you should probably go."

"But I just got here."

"You belong in Arendelle."

"So do you." Anna takes another step and Elsa takes two away.

"No I belong here, alone with (Y/N). Where we can be free without hurting anyone."

"Actually about that…"

From out of the door, you hear the sound of a male voice counting and as he reaches 60, he or rather a living snowman comes bursting through the main door.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"Olaf?" Elsa asks just as confused as you are.

You for one are in complete shook at what you see.

"Yah you built me remember?" He asks bashfully.

"And you're alive?" Elsa asks as she looks at her hands.

"I think so." He answers.

Anna knells by Olaf and holds him. "He's like the one we made as kids. Elsa, we were so close. We can be like that again."

Elsa's face turns happy. She wanted to have Anna's acceptance of her powers more than ever but she face drops as she thinks to herself. Her face falls in pain.

"No, we can't. Goodbye Anna." Elsa turns to exit the room.

"Elsa…"

"I'm just trying to protect you."

"_PLEASE DON'T SLAM THE DOOR. YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP YOUR _

_DISTANCE ANYMORE. _

'_CAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,  
I FINALLY UNDERSTAND.  
FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER, WE CAN FIX THIS HAND IN HAND. WE CAN HEAD DOWN THIS MOUNTAIN TOGETHER. _

_YOU DON'T HAVE TO LIVE IN FEAR. 'CAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,  
I WILL BE RIGHT HERE."_

Anna follows you and Elsa up the stairs to Elsa's room.

"Anna_, _

_PLEASE GO BACK HOME. YOUR LIFE AWAITS.  
GO ENJOY THE SUN  
AND OPEN UP THE GATES." _

"Yeah, but…" Anna tries to say.

"_I know! _

_YOU MEAN WELL,  
BUT LEAVE ME BE._

_I'M NOT ALONE, I'VE GOT (Y/N) WITH ME._

_JUST STAY AWAY AND YOU'LL BE SAFE FROM ME."_

Elsa tires to leave Anna on the balcony but finally her sister can get a word in.

"ACTUALLY, WE'RE NOT."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT?"

"I GET THE FEELING YOU DON'T KNOW?"

"WHAT DO I NOT KNOW?"

"ARENDELLE'S IN DEEP DEEP DEEP DEEP

SNOW."

Elsa and you can barely believe what Anna just said. "What?" You say.

"You kind of set off an eternal winter...everywhere." Anna says causing you and Elsa to lose focus on everything around you.

"Everywhere?" Elsa asks

"It's okay, you can just unfreeze it." You say trying to spark some hope.

"No, I can't. I don't know how." Elsa says panicking.

"Sure you can. I know you can." Both you and Anna say just as Elsa's storm begins to start.

"CUZ FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,"

"I'M SUCH A FOOL! I CAN'T BE FREE!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE AFRAID.

"NO ESCAPE FROM THE STORM INSIDE OF ME!"

"WE CAN WORK THIS OUT TOGETHER."

"I CAN'T CONTROL THE CURSE!" The storm loses control and Elsa cant stop it.

"WE'LL REVERSE THE STORM YOU'VE MADE."

"ANNA, PLEASE, YOU'LL ONLY MAKE IT WORSE!" As she says it, the storm has become nearly impossible to see through. You're fighting through the snow to get to Elsa.

"DON'T PANIC."

"THERE'S SO MUCH FEAR!"

"WE'LL MAKE THE SUN SHINE BRIGHT."

"YOU'RE NOT SAFE HERE!"

"WE CAN FACE THIS THING TOGETHER..."

"NO!"

"WE CAN CHANGE THIS WINTER WEATHER, AND EVERYTHING WILL BE..."

"I CAN'T!" In an attempt to stop the storm, absorbs the storm and blasts it out in all directions. You see it coming and manage to dive to the floor and are able to avoid the blast but Anna isn't so lucky. The blast hits her square in the chest and she falls to the ground, weak. Elsa cant believe what she's done and she completely panics.

Just then a man walks through the door and runs to Anna. "Anna, are you ok?"

"I'm ok…" She says weakly.

Elsa backs into your arms as she sees the new man enter the palace. Elsa is beyond terrified at the moment. "Who is this? No, it doesn't matter. You have to go."

"No, I know we can figure this out together."

Elsa is out of options and is desperate as hell now. "How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?"

"Elsa, maybe we should listen to her. We should at least try!" You say trying to get to her.

"No there's nothing we can do! You need to go Anna."

"I'm not leaving without you, both of you."

Elsa starts to cry but determined to remove Anna, she uses her powers and says. "Yes you are."

Her powers create a huge monster of ice who quickly grabs Anna, Kristoff and Olaf and throws them out.

Once they are all done, the castle's ice starts to turn an dark red as Elsa tries to contain her powers. She's pacing back and forth repeating her mantra but it's not working. Her powers have lost control. Spikes are gathering across the walls and one of them nicks your side causing you to bleed a bit.

Elsa notices this and rushes to you. "Oh my god! Oh my god!" She can't control herself and more ice just keeps forming everywhere.

You grab his arms and pull her in though she resists. "Elsa! Calm down it's just a scratch. I'll be fine!"

"No you wont! What if the next time, it's something bigger? What if the next time, it stabs your heart?"

"Elsa, I've lived through 13 years of out of control ice. I can survive this. And I promised never to leave you."

Elsa then just breaks down and hits the floor. You're right there beside her and start rubbing her back. She tries to stop her crying but fails.

"Go ahead and cry Elsa. I won't judge."

She does just that and cries right into your chest as you continue holding her tight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Less than an hour later, Hans and his men are sighted approaching the palace. They are all well armed and prepare for battle. Elsa and you rush inside and prepare a defense. Marshmellow is able to hold most of the guards at bay but the Duke's thugs slip by. They chase both you and Elsa up the stairs until they control the two of you in her room.

"Stand back." You say as you hold Elsa behind you. The larger man fires a shot that nearly pierces your armor. You cringe and Elsa backs up further as the second shot is fired at her. She brings up ice to stop it right in it's tracts.

The men reposition for another shot as you recover and try to keep them from firing. However, when they split up, you cant stop both of them, so you form up on Elsa as she turns the tables on the thugs. The smaller man is blasted against the wall by shards of ice aimed at his throat. The larger man is blasted back by a large amount formed ice that threatens to push him off the edge and to his death.

You are in such shock from Elsa's actions but as Hans appears you are able to get to her. "Elsa! You aren't a monster! Please don't do this!"

Your words are enough to stop her from killing anyone. She releases both men from the ice and tries to move towards you. In your exhaustion, you don't notice the smaller man is aiming his crossbow at Elsa. Just as he is about to fire, Hans moves and aims his shot towards the ceiling. The bow hits the chandelier causing it to come crashing down right on top of you. You rush towards the balcony with Elsa but the shards knock you both to the ground unconscious.

After a second, you gain back your senses and notice a Guardsmen that you can ID as William has picked up Elsa's unconscious body and is carrying it away. Hans walks up to you and sees that you are conscious.

"What…" You manage trying to reach for your sword but it's not there.

"You really didn't expect me to leave you armed did you?" He asks in an almost comical tone.

"I don't need a sword to fight…" You say trying to get up.

"I know you don't. That's what makes you boon to my plan."

You are greatly confused but you sense your answers are coming. "I want the throne of Arendelle for myself. I was going to marry Elsa but when I realized her heart had fallen for you, I knew I had to adapt. And here Anna was ready to marry me just like that!"

You try and get up but he puts his foot on your chest and holds you down. "Once I get back, I'll be able to kill Elsa and take my place as King." He then checks to make sure no one is watching. "Did you really think Elsa would marry you? You, of all people, a bastard? Go to your grave and think about that."

Hans then kicks your body off the balcony and you enter freefall. Your body is un responsive. You can't summon earth to save you. You can only feel impact of hitting the snow, hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Hans exits the palace with Elsa in his arms, he smirks as he looks down the crevice to where your body would rot for eternity.

Feeling content in his near victory, he runs his hands along Elsa's legs before reaching the slit of her dress. Her skin is soft and cold. In her unconscious state, she looks so innocent. He can't wait for the chance to shatter her innocence completely.

But he had to remember his promises. He had promised Elsa to an ally who'd managed to get him the men needed to take Elsa's palace. And what this ally did to Elsa was of no concern, so long as she remained intact enough for him when he returned.

House Vinn wanted power and Prince Henry wanted a chance with the Queen. So long as Hans got his throne, he cared not what devious plans Henry had for the young queen. Hell, Hans even considered selling her to him to strengthen his ties.

As the sun sets, Hans smiled to himself and thought. "Tonight the sun sets on Queen Elsa's reign and rises on the reign of King Hans!"


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa woke up with her ears ringing. She stood up and walked to the window. As she tried to move, she realized that her hands were sealed in shackles. She saw out the window what her powers had done. "What have I done?"

Just then Hans entered the room. He came over to her.

"Why did you bring me here?

"I couldn't just let them kill you. "

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna."

"Anna has not returned…" Elsa's heart breaks as she hears those words.

"What about (Y/N)? Where was he?"

Hans looks at her with pity in his eyes. "(Y/N)… your ice sent a blast when you both fell. He fell out of the palace and into the crevice."

Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had she actually killed you? The thought of that sent tears down her eyes.

"If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer... please."

"Don't you see? I can't. (Y/N) was what kept my powers in check. I couldn't control them without his help. Please you have to tell them to let me go."

"I will do what I can." Hans left Elsa in the cell to drown out her sorrows in tears, alone for the first time in forever.

But she wasn't alone for long. She heard a creak at the door and for a moment she thought Hans had returned to release her. However the face of Prince Henry Vinn greeted her instead.

"What do you want?" She asked defiantly.

"What I've always wanted; you."

Elsa shook him off and tried to avoid eye contact.

"I'm not going to marry you Henry!" Elsa said trying to get away.

"I hope you know you're a dead woman. Even if Hans works his magic, they still will kill you for all the harm you've caused." Henry seemed by be enjoying killing her spirit. He then gripped her chin tightly and forced her to look at him.

"Oh Elsa, if only you'd agreed to marry me…"

He then pressed his lips against hers in a very aggrieve and animalistic manner. When she tried to pull away, he placed his hands on her neck and waist holding her in.

He finally broke the kiss, leaving Elsa in shock. "Things would have been so much easier."

He then turned and headed for the door. He then turned his head back to her and said. "I'm going to have such fun with you, but not now. Let me get something and then I'll be back."

Elsa just stood there in terror. Her magic began enveloping the room as she tried to break free of her binds to no avail. She kept trying though oblivious to the storm brewing outside. She would do everything in her power to keep Henry from violating her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You had woken up groggy from the impact. Marshmellow had thrown you back to the palace where you discovered that they'd taken Elsa. From the balcony, you saw Arendelle in the distance. However something was wrong with it. A storm cloud was brewing right over the castle. Elsa must be in trouble!

You jumped down from the balcony and landed on the stairs. You gathered every ounce of strength and rushed towards the town. You used your powers to materialize a bow and arrows as your ran down at a pace that would put a horse to shame.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa was trying to break out of her binds when she heard the sound of men's voices outside. One of them she realized was Henry. She feared that the other men were here to hold her down.

She panicked but at the last second, broke free and blasted her way out of the cell leaving Henry and Hans standing there with their prize having disappeared in the storm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The closer you got to the castle, the more the storm got stronger. By the time you reach the fjord, the storm had engulfed you and you were unable to see much of anything.

"Elsa!" You screamed hoping for a response but getting more wind.

You though tat you heard various voices screaming through the storm but you couldn't make them out.

You kept screaming her name begging that she was still alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prince Henry had given up on chasing Elsa. The storm had knocked him down so much that Henry decided the safer bet was to get to his mother and strategize.

As he got out of the fjord and onto the bridge, he looked one last time at the storm and he said to himself. "I will have you one day Elsa. I swear it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa was trying to escape but her own storm was blinding her. Hans appeared out of the storm and as she saw him, she tried to escape.

"Elsa. You can't run from this!" He yelled.

"Just take care of my sister." Elsa said continuing to back away.

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart."

"What? No." Elsa couldn't believe her own ears.

"I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice. Her hair turned white…" Elsa is now in shock. She cant go on anymore.

"Your sister is dead... because of you." Those last words break Elsa's soul completely. She tries to stand but collapses and in the instant, the storm ceases.

All activity freezes as well as everyone from the town rushes to see what's happening. You see Elsa there with on the ground and smile. You want to rush to her right at this moment.

But you see something that makes your heart stop. Hans is right over her and he has removed his sword. He is preparing to kill the woman you love!

"NO!" You scream as you draw your bow and aim for Hans.

In your time it takes to aim and fire, you see Anna rushing to block the shot just as your arrow screams through the air.

Anna freezes to ice and once Hans's sword connects, a shockwave is sent out that blasts your arrow to the ground and sends Hans flying.

Elsa looks up to notice what happened. Her eyes are on her frozen sister.

"Anna! Oh Anna… no… no please not you too…" Elsa runs her hands along Anna hoping she'll respond but nothing happens. Elsa tears up and cries holding her sister.

You start crying as well. You have failed. You promised their parents you would protect them and you have just failed. You fall to your knees and let the tears fall down your face.

But then, Anna begins to warm. The ice around her body begins to melt and within seconds, she is alive once more!

"What… Anna!" Elsa screams as she embraces her sister.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" Elsa asks weakly.

"I love you." Anna says as she hugs her sister again.

Olaf picks up his head and exclaims. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!"

"Love will thaw…" Elsa says getting an idea.

"Elsa?"

"Love!" Elsa lifts her arms and then, the ice around everyone begins to thaw. Soon the entire town and castle are being cleaned of the ice that had blanketed them. Then the ice forms a snowflake over the city and disperses.

Anna turns t hug her sister once more. At her angle, she notices you still on you knees. She breaks from her sister and moves to you. "(Y/N)… but Hans he…"

"He came close but he didn't kill me." You say as Elsa embraces you in a big hug.

"This is the best day of my life and quite possibly my last." Olaf says as he starts to melt.

"Oh Olaf hang on there buddy." Elsa says as she waves her hands and recreates the snowman with a flurry.

"My own personal flurry! Thank you Elsa!"

Just then Hans regains consciousness and gets his footing. You and Kristoff both march over to him preparing to whop his ass big time, though Anna and Elsa stop you both. Anna marches to her former fiancée and looks at his with anger.

"Anna? But she froze your heart."

"They only frozen heart here is yours." She turns as if to leave but instead grabs his coat and punches him off the ship.

Anna and Elsa hug each other again and you move to Kristoff.

Kirstoff turns to you and asks. "Where do I know you from?"

You put your hand on his should and say. "It's a long story. I'll explain it on the way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The summer had returned and everything was well in Arendelle. The French dignitary had agreed to take Hans back to the Southern Isles to face punishment. The Duke and his cronies were exiled from Arendelle and Elsa had permanently cut of trade with them.

Elsa had told you what Prince Henry had tired to do to her in the dungeons and you wasted no time in arresting him. Unfortunately, his mother bought his release but she did promise to punish him severely for his actions so you knew you had to live with that.

On a brighter note, Olaf was greatly enjoying the summer and everything it had to offer. Anna and Kristoff had started a relationship and Elsa was more than happy give him the chance to court her sister.

Both girls were now speaking to each other regularly and it seemed like their love and friendship was at full strength again.

As for you, Elsa decided to allow you to be hr suitor because of your constant defense of her. You both never hesitated to use any opportunity to show your affections for each other.

The next day, Elsa had kept the gates open and invited her people to the main plaza in the castle where she froze the ground and turned it into a giant skating rink.

"I like the open doors." Anna says.

"We are never closing them again!" Elsa replies.

Elsa then creates ice skates on both yours and Anna's shoes.

"Elsa their wonderful but you know I don't skate…"

Anna's words are stopped as Elsa pulls her onto the rinks and skates with her. You join up with them and put your arms around each of their shoulders. They smile and both of them hold you close as you skate with them.

Kristoff joins and takes Anna in his arms leaving you with Elsa. "They're so cute together." Elsa says.

"It's like their meant to be together." You say.

"Just like us." Elsa says as she takes you in for a passionate kiss.

"You're right." You think. "We are meant for each other."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back at the White-Fort, Lady Vinn has been chastising her son for their failure.

"You wasted our chance! We could have been Kings and Queens. But you gave up!"

"Would you have chased Elsa through that storm. It was suicide. Hans did and look what happened to him." Henry countered.

"Thankfully for you, I covered my involvement in this conspiracy better than you. If not, our heads would be on city spikes right now."

"What now? What's our new plan?"

Lady Vinn went to the window and looked out at the new summer. "There is an ally who might be able to assist us. If we approach him, he might be willing to help us seize the throne."

She turns back to the table and removes a knife with a lion's pommel. She then runs her fingers along the sharp blade. "We just need time."


	8. Chapter 8

Almost three weeks following the Great Thaw, everything had gone great for Arendelle. With their real monarch back in charge, the people were cheering and celebrating every time Elsa The Snow Queen left the castle and entered town. Despite Elsa's initial concern, she gave Kristoff his own room at the castle along with a new sled for helping Anna. With Elsa's newfound confidence, she quickly became a spectacular queen. Arendelle was prospering since a new trade route had been opened with Corona.

However not all the changes had been for the best. Since your relationship with her was a secret to everyone but Anna and Kristoff, whenever a noble lord or lady visited, you had to return to your own quarters and it seemed as if there was always a noble visitor. The worst part was now after spending two weeks in you own bed, you began to have very vivid nightmares. Most nights you were lucky to get even 2 hours of sleep and it was starting to affect your work.

The hardest part about all the changes was watching Anna and Kristoff spend much more time together while you and Elsa seemed to get more distant. You both still saw each other most days as you escorted her to and from meetings but you both had never found time for dates or fun for the two of you alone.

Tonight was proving to be more painful than most. You had fallen asleep but your dream quickly became a nightmare. But tonight the dream seemed real, like a memory. You dreamt you were a baby being held by a woman. You had no idea who she was though she did have hair similar in color to yours. She didn't look happy though. She looked scared. She was walking, no running away. You could hear screaming in the background and the smell of burning flesh.

She handed you to another woman, much younger who ran with you over her shoulder. The woman who'd previously held you was then stabbed by two armored men. They then set her body on fire. Her body wasn't the only thing on fire. An entire castle was burning. The flames could be seen for miles.

You then heard a voice, yelling at several others. "Get her! She has the…"

Then you woke up with a shock. You body was shaking and sweating. You checked the clock and groaned when it read 1am. You lay back down in bed, afraid to fall sleep again. Instead you rattled questions through your head. Who was this woman? Why was she running? Who killed her? And who were those men after you and why were they chasing you?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After several hours of racking your brain for answers, the clock had finally reach 8. In less than an hour, Rapunzel and her husband Eugene along with two unmarried princes would be arriving in Arendelle for the upcoming Arendelle/Corona festival. You learned that Rapunzel's father was the King of Corona and Elsa and Anna's mother was his sister so they were practically cousins.

The girls had wanted the time alone with their cousin so the two of them were the sole greeting party for their ship. You and Kristoff watched everything unfold from a distance though you were unable to hear anything. The girls embraced each other like old friends. Eugene stuck close to his wife while the two princes fawned over the Arendellian ladies.

Their actions made you scoff silently though not quitely enough that Kristoff didn't notice. When he turned to you, he wasn't focused on the scoffing face but the bags under your eyes. "Hey (Y/N), you ok? You don't look too well."

"I fine." You lied.

He took your head and stared at it. "Have you been sleeping well lately?"

You sighed. "No not at all and anytime I do manage to fall sleep, I can't stay asleep."

"Nightmares?"

You nod. "But they're becoming more vivid and they're scaring me."

Kristoff thinks for a moment. "Maybe you could come up and speak with my family, the trolls. They could help you out. Plus, they might be willing to help you with your love life."

You take a short breath and stare at Kristoff. He just smiles knowingly. You scoff but then your face drops and you turn back to him, looking more sincere. "Kristoff, could I ask you something, just between you and me?"

He gives you a soft smile and says. "Shoot."

"Do you ever feel out of place here?"

"I suppose you mean with Anna?" You nod. "All the time. All the royals around do put me on edge. The girls try and make it easy but it doesn't really help. But really, I've learned to live with it."

"I understand exactly how you feel Kristoff. I feel completely off balance whenever royals are around."

"Really? I would have thought a nobleman such as yourself would be able to put up a front like Elsa and Anna do."

You turn away, your face drops. "I'm not a nobleman. I'm a bastard."

Kristoff's mouth hangs open. He had no idea. No one ever told him of your lineage so he juts assumed you were a noble. "I thought the Guard Captain was always of noble blood."

"Not always. I was recommended by the previous Captain, my fath… mentor."

"Do you know who your parents are?"

"The people who raised me weren't my parents. They both raised me as their son in everything but name. They never told me my ancestry and to be honest, I don't care for it."

"Why?" Kristoff asked confused. "You should always care about your family."

"The family I grew up in was harsh at times but they are enough for me. As for my real family, I never knew them so why should I waste my time trying to find what I never had?

Kristoff paused before speaking again. He had never seen someone who didn't want to know their family. But he knew the choice was yours and if you were happy with it, that's all that mattered. "But I'm starting to get the feeling that the other nobles being here isn't your main problem."

"They're part of the problem. They way they look at Elsa like she's just a piece of meat not a person. But what's really got me off is Elsa and I haven't been together a lot. This is has been going on since before our royal guest. I just feel like I don't belong."

Kristoff puts his arm around you. "Hey don't worry. You belong here more than any of those snobby princes."

You put your arm back around Kristoff just as your eyes catch a man called Prince Jack with his arm around Elsa's waist. His actions make you sick. You frown and break away but Kai come up and stops you both before either of you can leave.

"The Queen and Princess both request your presence in the dining room.

You followed Kai to the dining room where all the royals were grabbing seats for lunch. When Elsa saw you both, she gestured for you both to come and sit. Kristoff took a seat right by Anna. Since his relationship was common knowledge, this was appropriate. But as you went for a seat by Elsa, the Prince who'd escorted her in stole it. Not seeing any additional seats, you stayed standing.

Elsa looked at you apologetically but you ignored her. You were fine being out of this event anyway. The staff then came in a few minutes later with the lunch everyone had ordered. As they all ate, everyone joined in various conversations. Talks that no one included you in. You just stood there at attention while everyone enjoyed themselves.

Gerda came up to you when she were done serving. "Are you hungry Captain?"

You smiled at her and said. "No I'm not hungry." As if on cue, your stomach grumbled and you both chuckled.

"Do you want me to bring you something?"

"I don't have anywhere to sit and I don't feel like making a mess on the dining room."

As her turned to leave, she said. "If you feel hungry sir, we'd love to have lunch with you in the kitchen."

You smile and nod. She leaves you with the royals. At this moment, you're actually considering taking her offer and leaving. Not even Kristoff, Anna or Elsa really seemed intent on including you in their talks.

After about 20 minutes, everyone was still talking though they finished eating a while ago. Kristoff had left a minute ago to go ice harvesting. You'd been pacing softly around the room. Thinking this could go on for hours, you removed a knife you'd kept in you boot and began flipping it in the air, timing your catch to avoid the blade.

Elsa noticed that you'd been there for a while and spoke to you. "(Y/N), are you hungry? You can go eat if you're hungry."

You look at her with a serious face and say. "No your grace. I'm not hungry." That came out a little colder than you'd planned and it seemed all the royals had noticed your sour tone. You mentally scolded yourself for your bad attitude.

Realizing your tongue was going to get you into trouble you sheathed the knife snapped you fingers behind your back so no one could see except Commander William at the door. You turned your head but he wasn't coming over. He just looked confused.

You shook your head before mouthing. "Get over here."

He finally got the message and walked over. You whispered in his ear. "Commander whisper something in my ear. I need a break, you'll take over."

He walked up to your ear and did as he was told. Once he finished, you turned to Elsa and made a cough to get her attention. "If you'll excuse me your majesty, I have some business to attend to. I'll have Commander William take over here."

She nodded and her face dropped a bit though you didn't notice that bit. You walked out of the door and left the castle, hoping to find something to entertain yourself for the duration of the Royal visit.

Once back in your room, you removed the ice armor and smacked it into your closest causing your closest to tip over and smash on the floor. You didn't give it a second thought as you switched out for a black winter combat jacket and pants. You grabbed your sword and headed outside.

Looking around the sparsely populated inner walls, you take a breath and try to calm your mind. The soft air of Arendelle along with the smell of pine trees does calm your mind slightly. You decided to head out into the woods when Sir Theron interrupts your thoughts.

He taps your shoulder and says. "Sir, we have a slight problem here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Theron and you arrive at a section of the city close to the walls, he has finished explaining the situation to you.

"Looks like he switched out the banners last night without anyone noticing." Thereon finishes.

"Unbelievable. The nerve." You respond feeling very irritated.

Just then, Sir Odis walks towards you both with the man you've been looking for; Oaken, beside him.

Oaken is jolly as ever. "Captain, you wanted to see me?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what this is about." Odis says in his crisp and hard voice.

He doesn't amuse you at all. "Oh really? Maybe this will jog your memory."

You signal to a guard on the wall and he cuts the ropes holding up a large banner. The banner unwraps itself against the wall but instead of revealing the seal of Arendelle, it is an advertisement for Oaken's. It says. "Come to Oaken and you'll have fun!"

"Tampering with the royal banners is a serious crime here." Sir Odis says.

"It's just some harmless advertisement. I didn't post one in the throne room."

"I'm sure the Captina will take that into consideration when he calculates your fine." Theron responds.

Then, Lord Quint appears holding a mug in his hands. He looks very angry. He points at Oaken and says. "You!"

Oaken rushes to your side, hoping for some defense. "As you can see here, we're very busy. Come back later." He says nervously.

"How did you do it?" Quint demands.

"Do what?" You ask.

"I ordered a glass of wine from the barracks mess. THIS is what it came in!" Quint raises his hand and shows a mug with Oaken's memorabilia all over it. "You switched out the glasses!"

You've just about had enough of this. You grab Oaken by the collar of his shirt and pull him close. "If all your stupid little advertisements aren't removed from the castle by the time I get back from the forest, I will come to Oaken's. And believe me, I will have fun."

You shove him against Theron causing them both to nearly tumble over. The guards all watch you with a look of shock as you storm off to the forest. They had never seen you so angry before in their lives.

Out of sight of all the guards, you continue to boil over in anger at everything that had happened today. You're even starting to feel the earth rumble beneath you. You take a deep breath and try to calm yourself. It works and the rumbling below you stops.

Needing a distraction, you turn the corner and see two familiar faces loading up their sled. Kristoff has just loaded all his materials into the sled and is feeding Sven a carrot. Kristoff waves to you when he sees you.

"Hey (Y/N). Aren't you supposed to be in the dining room with our guests right now?"

"Got too crowded for me. I decided to go for a refreshing walk." You say.

Kristoff's facial expressions tell you he understands exactly what you're going through.

An idea crosses into your mind. "Hey can I join you guys today? I could use something to do."

"Hope you like ice harvesting up in the mountains." He says smiling.

You smile back and hop in the sled. "Sounds like a plan to me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As everyone finished their lunch and conversations, they all followed Anna outside to the gardens. Anna was entertaining Rapunzel, Eugene and the younger prince, Edward while Elsa was stuck with Prince Jack.

She and Jack watched silently as the younger royals all played in the grass. Elsa wished she could be with them right now. Prince jack had insisted to stay by Elsa's side even after all of his advances were rebuffed.

As she watched everyone having fun, she thought about you. She missed you greatly. She missed having your arms around her as she slept, the way you knew exactly what to say at any time, how you'd comforted her whenever she felt down and that fateful night after she ran away, the night you both unfolded your passions to each other.

But those moments had become fewer and further between ever since she was crowned Queen. You both had very little time anymore to yourselves and you'd grown distant recently. She often wondered if there was another reason for you distance.

Prince Jack was inching himself closer but Elsa pushed herself away. If he refused to take no for an answer then he would be removed. She sighed and marched away from their spot and called Anna to her.

Her sister came running over and asked. "You coming to join us Elsa?" She then tried to drag her sister into the gardens.

Elsa smiled a bit. "No, actually I wanted to talk to you. It's important."

Anna stopped in her tracks and looked in her sister's eyes. Anna could see Elsa needed some help right now. Anna yelled to Rapunzel and told her she would be back in a minute. The girls then walked into a private area of the garden for their talk.

"Ok Elsa, I'm listening."

"It's about (Y/N)."

Anna eyes got bigger. "Oooh! Your knight in shining armor?"

Elsa picked her next words carefully. Anna was aware of her affections for you and yours for her but she didn't know the full extent of your relationship, specifically what occurred between you two at the Ice Palace. "You know how close we are. Well, recently he's been acting distant lately. We haven't had a date in weeks and this morning, during lunch, his tone was sour like he'd learned something that was eating at him."

Anna thought about this for a moment then shared her thoughts. "I know he hasn't been sleeping well. Have you seen the bags under his eyes?"

Elsa had noticed you looked sleep deprived. "Has you he told you anything?"

Anna could only shake her head. "No, his lips have been sealed about anything that's bugging him. And the Guard haven't been of much help either."

Elsa then took a seat on the ground and Anna joined her. Anna then wrapped her arm around Elsa. "Elsa, I think the problem is you two just haven't had time for each other. Maybe tonight you both can try and figure out what's wrong."

"That sound like a good idea. But there is one problem. No ones seem (Y/N) since this morning."

Anna just smiled. "He'll turn up. He probably just needed to clear his head."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the past several hours, you and Kristoff have been sawing ice at a frozen lake. The work is very difficult and requires not just strength but endurance. While Kristoff is having no trouble cutting and moving ice, you are exhausted from the massive amount of labor. By the end of the fourth hour of work, you have moved the last ice cube to the sled and you collapse panting for breath.

Kristoff just looks at you chuckling. "Not expecting this hard of labor (Y/N)?"

You slowly get yourself back on your feet. "Not in the slightest. How do you handle this kind of labor everyday?"

He just shrugs. "You get used to it. In fact, I'm not surprised you had such a hard time with this."

"Oh, and what does that mean?" You ask inquisitively.

He just chuckles more. "You spend all day playing with swords and other weapons. Your men don't even get out and do manual labor anymore."

"Being a Guardsmen is a hard assignment actually. We don't just play with weapons. In fact, our work can be just as exhausting as your if not more."

Kristoff smiles and looks in your eyes. "Is that a challenge?"

You smile back. "Tomorrow, I'll show you a normal Captain of the Guard day and you'll endure all the grueling training. Then we'll see whose job is more painful."

You both shook hands and departed back down the mountain. By this time, the sun had just set and the moon had risen. It still wasn't late enough for some people who still travelled around the city.

Krsitoff turns to you and asks. "So what was the real reason you wanted to join us today?"

You know what he means. You don't feel like lying. "I, I wanted an excuse to get away. You know how I feel about Elsa but I just get so jealous watching that Prince Jack with his hands all over her. Part of me wants to just smack his face in and the other makes me want to take Elsa in my arms and caress her right in front of him."

Kristoff then starts smiling and looks at you. "(Y/N), you have nothing to fear. Elsa isn't going to run off with any other man. Elsa adores you so much. She's not even looking at any other guys with you in her life. You're the only man she wants."

You heart flutters at these words. "Really, you think so?" But then your heart falls again. "But I've been so distant. How do you know that I can repair that?"

"Because Anna and I recovered from a similar problem." He says causing your curiosity to peak.

"I don't think I've heard this story."

"It's one of the better kept secrets of the castle." He starts. "This was a week ago on the day you'd spent hunting in the woods. That day I understood what it meant to date royalty. When I saw another prince flirt with Anna, I packed my bags and left for an ice harvesting not expecting to come back. Anna dragged me back and called me an thick headed moron for being jealous around other men. She then told me that there was no one else she'd rather be in a relationship with than me. Needless to say it brought be back within the hour."

You look up to him in thought and surprise. You never knew you had so much in common with Kristoff but hearing his story gave you a much greater connection to the ice harvester. You smile at Kristoff and give him a hug.

This gesture of friendship from you does take him a bit by surprise but he hugs you back. "Thanks Kristoff I needed that."

He then leads you out of the sled as it comes to a stop right outside of the castle. "What are friends for?"

You both join together as you march up the castle. You see Anna standing in the doorway clearly waiting for her boyfriend. She gives him a smile and embraces him with a kiss. She then turns to you and gives you a hug. "I see you two spent the day together. How was it?"

You both just look at each other and chuckle. Anna then grabs Kristoff and leads him upstairs to her room. Before she disappears, she turns to you and says. "By the way Elsa is in her room if you want to know."

You smile at Elsa as the two disappear upstairs. You then walk to Elsa's room. You saw her standing in the balcony watching the room. She turned and smiled at you when she saw you enter.

"Hey Elsa. How was your day?" You ask softly.

"Boring." She says. "I missed you all day. Where did you go?"

"Kristoff and I left for the mountain. He and I spend the day harvesting ice. Let's just say I wont be joining him for work anytime soon."

Elsa giggles a bit before a moment a silence takes over. You turn to Elsa and say. "I should apologize for my tone this morning. I was rude it was uncalled for."

"And I should apologize as well. I left you out of the loop of everything we were involved in. I'm sorry if I made you feel lonely."

"I know I've been distant these past few weeks and I feel you deserve an explanation. At first it was just that we never got to spent time together. Then I started having trouble sleeping and with all the visiting dignitaries, I could never find time to be with you."

Elsa looks at you worryingly. "You've had trouble sleeping?"

You smile at her. "A conversation for another time. It's probably nothing anyway."

Elsa brought you in closer as you continued. "Anyways, today, when I saw you with Prince Jack, I just about lost it. Most Princes have the respect to give up once they were rejected but Jack didn't give you that respect. I just knew then that I had to get way for a few hours. I guess I was just feeling jealous..."

Elsa then put her finger on your mouth effectively silencing you. "(Y/N), you and I have been through so much more than I've been through with any other man. You've been there for me when no one else has. You make me laugh without trying. You make me smile whenever I see you. And you're someone I love."

Her words have shocked you into a deeper silence. "You are something to me no other man could hope to achieve and I want you because I love you."

You smile and pull yourself even closer to Elsa. You pull her in for a kiss. "I love you too Elsa. More than anything."

Both of you are in bed asleep in each other's arms a minute later. Elsa's presence soothes your mind. You might actually get a good night's sleep now.


	9. Chapter 9

You woke up after your first good nights sleep in weeks and with Elsa in your arms. As she lay there asleep in her silk nightgown, you noticed your arms were wrapped around her. You pulled her closer and gave her a kiss.

That kiss caused her to stir and wake. "Mmmh? Good morning." She says then kisses you.

"Good morning." You respond.

"Sleep well?"

"Better than even." You respond as your rise from the bed and start getting dressed.

Elsa, still in bed twists to face you. "Do you have to go? It's still very early."

You smile at her. "I wish I didn't but I've got a job to do and unlike my lovely Queen, my day isn't based on when I manage to get up."

"Still, I wish you'd stay for a bit longer."

You then move your body so it's right over hers on the bed. "Tonight, when we both finish our work, I'll show you the time of your life."

She smiles and moves up for a kiss. "I won't miss it for the world."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take you long to get ready for work. Since today wasn't going to involve any training or patrolling, you were able to slip into a simple shirt and pants before strolling down to the barracks.

Today was performance assessment day. You and William had to assess which members of the Guard were eligible for promotions and which squires were ready to take their vows.

It was mind-numbing work to say the least. William spoke once he finished reading the latest paper. "Ok Andrei has the experience but Amy works better with people. Seeing how this is a public affairs position, I'm leaning towards Amy."

"Alright then let's make it permanent. Assign Amy to that position."

William signs the sheet and places it on top of an obnoxiously large pile of paperwork.

You sigh. "Will, why does it always seem like we always have to do performance reviews?"

"Our last one was six months ago."

"Really? Feels like it was only 6 days. Why don't we just give everyone a promotion and call it a day, Captain?"

"Sounds great, General." Williams says jokingly causing you both to laugh.

You look at the endless pile of paperwork that is lining your office. Just then William's squire comes in with a jar of wine but as he prepares to pour it, you stop him. "No not wine, water. I think we're going to be here for a while."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa's day was proving to be just as dull. Her council had a great deal of business to perform though it mostly consisted of signing mundane and low-key projects.

Elsa wasn't really needed at all today. The councilors were content to bicker among themselves over the details while Elsa stared off into space.

She thought about the fun night you two were going to have once she got done with these boring meetings.

Minister Cossack noticed that Elsa wasn't really paying attention and he called her. "Queen Elsa?"

She snapped into attention. "Hmm?"

"Which banners should we use?" He asked.

"Banners?" Elsa asked wishing she had been paying attention.

"For the festival?" He could tell she hadn't heard anything spoken before he got her attention. "You seem distracted my Queen. Are you ok?"

Elsa took a breath and look at the minister apologetically. "Yes and I have. I'm sorry."

Minister Cossack sighed and stood up. "Perhaps a 5 minute break to relax?"

Elsa could only nod as everyone exited the council room except for her and Cossack.

"So M'lady... What's on your mind?" He asked sitting on the table.

Elsa avoided his eyes. "It's nothing."

"M'lady, I was the personal assistant to your parents for some time. I understand your need for secrecy. You can tell me anything."

Elsa turned to him. "Minister, I appreciate this but it's nothing at all."

He's not buying it. "Does this nothing on your mind happen to be the Captain of the Guard?"

Elsa blushes uncontrollably causing Cossack to smile. "Are you falling in love with him?"

Elsa sighs. "I think I've already fallen for him. It's just a strange feeling that's all."

Cossack puts his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry m'lady. I understand how you feel. I've fallen in love myself before."

Elsa looked up with a surprised face. She never heard that Cossack had ever been married let alone fallen in love. "Really? Who were you in love with?"

Cossack removed his hand and stood up and turned towards the door. "Shall we can the councilors back in?"

Elsa rose and nodded just as Cossack opened up the door and allowed the councilors to re-enter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You made your way to your quarters when you say Elsa heading to hers. It had taken absolutely forever to finish the review that you'd actually had dinner brought to you in the barracks. Elsa had the same thing done with her council.

You both saw each other and smiled and moved towards each other.

You have her a short kiss when your arms met. "How was your day Elsa?"

"Ugh... Boring. I thought it would never end. You?"

"Same here. But I'm happy I get to see you." You say.

"So... You mentioned today you were going to show me the time of my life." Elsa asked wrapping her arms around your shoulder.

"I did say that." You say wrapping your arms around her waist and kiss her.

She kisses you back with a great deal of passion. Her tongue is already in your mouth. You reach for the door though you are interrupted by a new voice coming down the hall.

You both break away to see who it is. It's Olaf and when he sees you, he smiles and rushes over. "Hey guys. Anna. Kristoff and Rapunzel just making some chocolate cupcakes. Do you want some?"

You both smile as Elsa bends down to Olaf's level. "Sure but (Y/N) and I have some... security arrangements for the festival to complete. Come and get us when the food is done."

He smiles and skips down the hallway. Once he's out of sight you both bust through the door, seal it and begin caressing each other with kisses.

"How long..." You ask as you kiss her. "Will it take..." Another kiss. "For Anna to..." Another kiss. "Finish the cupcakes?"

"I'd say we've got an hour given Anna's cooking skills." She says as she passionately kisses you causing your arousal to build.

You in turn run your hands along her dress till you reach her hair bun. You unfasten the hair tie causing her hair to fall all over. You then caress her neck with kisses. Elsa struggles to suppress a moan of pleasure.

She smiles at this and runs her hands up you shirt as you kiss her neck and shoulders. The smell on your body was alluring. It was so strong that she began to moan in pleasure as your kisses deepened.

She removes her hands and starts to unbutton your shirt. Once she finished, you both fall on the bed.

The passion is building incredibly until something unexpected happens. Olaf comes bursting through the door saying. "Elsa, (Y/N), the cupcakes are ready..."

He pauses when he sees you both in a very awkward position. Thankfully you both are fully clothed though your shirt is unbuttoned and Elsa's hair is a mess.

Olaf starts melting a bit as he stands stationary at the door.

"Olaf! You're melting!" Elsa cries.

Olaf didn't hear a word. "This is hotter than summer." He says with a tone of almost joy.

"Olaf?" You say. "Olaf, snap out of it!"

He does so and continues on as if nothing happened. "The cupcakes are ready if you're hungry." He probably didn't even understand what he just saw.

"Oh... Ok Olaf..." Elsa says.

Olaf turns to go but she stops him. "Olaf can you... um... Not tell anyone what you just saw..."

He smiles like a child being trusted with a secret. "Ok!" He then skips off again.

You and Elsa quickly remove the evidence of what just happened. Elsa rushes to reapply her bun while you rush into the bathroom and see Elsa left more than a few marks on your neck. You take a rag and brush off whatever you can though it isn't much. You just hope Elsa doesn't have any of her own.

You both arrive at the dining room and you both take your seats. Kai comes in and serves the cupcakes for the family. You were happy to be a part of this gathering but you flinched every time Olaf spoke, fearing he might accidentally reveal your secret relationship with Elsa to everyone.

Anna then spoke up after she finished her third cupcake. "So Elsa, (Y/N), Olaf tells me you two were busy prior to the dinner. I hope he didn't interrupt anything important."

Olaf had interrupted something important to both you and Elsa. It had been forgiven but tonight was supposed to be special for you two. Elsa knew she had to draw suspicion away from your romantic adventure. "Nothing important. We were uh… going over security arrangements… for the festival."

Anna was a little suspicious. She smelt that something was off so but she ignored it for now. Perhaps Olaf would know more. Rapunzel chimed in. "How are the preparations coming?"

Elsa smiled. "The Coronan/Arendellian festival should begin soon. Hopefully we can open in the next day or two."

After finishing your cupcakes, you turned to the clock and saw it was almost midnight. You sighed to yourself. It would be great to get to spend extra time with Elsa but at the rate you two were going, you wouldn't be done till morning and you both needed sleep. You looked at Elsa and you could tell she was thinking the same.

You rose from your chair and said. "It's getting late. I'm going to get some sleep."

Elsa then stood up as well. "Me too. (Y/N), could you escort me to my room please?"

You smiled and took her arms as you escorted her out. She tightened her grip on your arm and hung on to you closer than before. Anna noticed but kept her mouth shut for the moment.

Then she saw something that made her mouth drop. Your left arm moved from her shoulders and held onto her waist. Elsa didn't even flinch. She just grinned. Anna rose to stop them but they were already out the door. She silently sat down to think deeply about what she just saw.

Later, Olaf went off to his room but Anna followed him. He knew something everyone else didn't and Anna was going to find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna and Rapunzel were up early this morning and were discussing what Anna had learned last night from observing you and Elsa along with her interrogation of Olaf just as Kristoff walked in and listened.

"She had him in her quarters. That's what Olaf told me." Anna said.

"They were reviewing the security arrangements for the festival."

"They could have done it the next day, or in another room. Come on Rapunzel, don't tell me you didn't see that as odd."

"You know (Y/N) and Elsa, they're both dedicated to their work."

"It was more than that and I really don't think they were working in there." Anna grinned.

Kristoff, who had been listening to the conversation, decided to chime in. "Anna."

"What makes you say that?" Rapunzel asked ignoring Kristoff.

"Instinct."Anna said smiling.

"Anna!" Kristoff said louder.

Anna turned to him somewhat annoyed. "What?"

"You wanted to know when I finished with the food so we could start our picnic."

"Thank you." Anna said in the calmest voice she could muster before turning back to Rapunzel. "Elsa and (Y/N), it was bound to happen eventually right?"

"I suppose so... I have to admit though I never saw either of them as the woo and wed types."

"That's what makes this so amazing." Anna giggled

Kristoff was really annoyed. "We can leave whenever you are ready."

"I am talking to Rapunzel."

"You are not talking. You are gossiping."

"Don't shout." Anna said. "If you want to 'gossip,' come down here."

Kristoff grudgingly moved to the couch where the girls were. "Ok, so what's our gossip about?"

"Elsa and (Y/N)." Anna said giggling. "I think they spent the night together."

"What makes you think that?" Kristoff asked.

"When I sent Olaf after them, he said they were in her room reviewing security arrangements for the festival tomorrow. When I asked Olaf for details, he was unusually vague. That and how Elsa and (Y/N) were always on edge when Olaf spoke. As if he was going to say something he wasn't supposed. Finally, when they both left for bed, (Y/N) escorted her up."

"So?" Kristoff asked. "He's always escorted her everywhere."

"Not like this." Anna replied. "They were standing very very close to each other and (Y/N) put his arm around Elsa's waist. She never lets anyone touch her there! And did you see that giddy look in Elsa's eyes?"

Kristoff now seemed genuinely intrigued by the gossip. "What else?"

Anna continued. "Well, since (Y/N) first started dancing at the Coronation ball with Elsa and when he helped her flee Arendelle, they've been acting much differently around each other..."

The door opened and Rapunzel shouted. "(Y/N)!"

All three gossiped turned and saw you standing in the hallway. "I'm sorry am I interrupting something?"

Anna then walked up to you. "No... nothing at all."

She then smelled something interesting on you.

You interrupted her odd smelling. "Where is Quint? I heard he was looking for me."

Anna snapped out of her daze. "Hmmm? Oh yes! He's in the barracks."

You smiled and left the room. Anna turned around and smiled as if she had just gotten a gift. "Rose oil!"

Both Kristoff and Rapunzel were confused.

"Elsa has always loved rose oil ever since she was a teenager and (Y/N) had that scent all over his body! And did you see his face? I'm telling you something happened last night!"

Rapunzel and Kristoff's minds were spinning with curiosity as to what happened between you and Elsa. Their curiosities were only fueled when Elsa came in just a minute later still doing her hair.

They all smiled at her as she saw them. "What?" Elsa asked.

They didn't answer. "What?" Elsa asked again.

"So..." Anna started. "How was last night?"

Elsa turned a shade of red Anna had never seen before. "Fine." She said trying to remain cool.

Anna just smiled as she continued putting Elsa on edge. "Is there something else Anna?" Elsa asked inquisitively.

"No. Nothing at all." Anna said coyly however her smile was anything but coy.

Finally Elsa turned and started to leave. "I need to get to my meetings. I take it we'll all hang out in the afternoon?"

Anna nodded. "Right in our normal spot. See you there!"

Elsa left leaving Anna there grinning like an idiot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The vessel carrying Prince Hans was under attack. Unknown vessels were broadsiding their hull. Several schooners then came in close and sent boarding parties aboard.

They outnumbered the sailors aboard and quickly secured the ship and took the survivors prisoner including the French Lord Louis and his wife. They led them all to the top deck where Prince Hans was waiting with Lady Vinn and Prince Henry.

When Louis saw Lady Vinn, his face couldn't hide his shock. "Lady Vinn? What is this? Why did you attack my people?"

Lady Vinn just stood there maintaining her stoic face. She ignored him and turned to Hans. "Prince Hans, I hope your ordeal wasn't too stressful."

Hans smiles. "It was unpleasant but seeing my allies again has made that unpleasantness disappear with the wind."

"Lady Vinn!" Louis shouts. "This is treason against Queen Elsa!"

She just looked at him and chuckled. "Of course I'm aware of this. Do you think I would do this without careful consideration?"

"This is madness…" Louis's words were interrupted as he was then bashed with the butt of a crossbow knocking him out cold. Lady Vinn gestures for her guards to take the man and his wife to the brig.

Prince Hans then turned to Lady Vinn and smiled. "So how shall we proceed from here?"

Prince Henry spoke up. "We still have some preparations to make and some allies to meet with but in a short time, our plan should be ready."

"And what, pray tell is that plan?" Hans asked smiling since he could already guess the answer.

Lady Vinn smiled back. "The doom of Queen Elsa."


	10. Chapter 10

**I apologize for the incredibly long delay in writing this chapter. I have been so busy but I should now be able to write without interruption now. So without further a due, here is chapter 10! **

Today was the first day of the Arendelle/Corona Festival. Everyone was completely ecstatic to begin the celebrations. Elsa and you woke up together and prepared for the festivities.

Thanks to Quint, the council had asked that you take time off to enjoy the festival. Actually they practically ordered you to take time off.

You and Elsa were both getting dressed in your nice attire as the day began. Elsa was wearing the same dress she wore for the coronation and her hair was in a bun. You wore a matching blue shirt and pants along with a fancy white jacket along with shiny black shoes.

Once you both were ready, you opened up your arm for Elsa to grab a hold of. She took it and smiled. She looks absolutely beautiful. She then said. "I never see you wear formal attire alot. You should wear it more often."

You smile back. "I think armor is more practical for my job."

"I should give you a different job then." Elsa says jokingly.

You laugh softly and open the door leading her down the hall way and towards the courtyard where Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel and Eugene are waiting. Once there, Elsa lets go of your arm and rushes to her sister.

"Ready to start the festival Elsa?" Anna asks.

Elsa grins. "You have no idea."

Everyone mounts their horses and heads off into town. The crowds are lined up and begin cheering loudly when the royals come into view. While watching Elsa receive this kind of affection from her people, large gathering did put you on edge. Your job was to protect Elsa and the thought of someone using the crowd as cover for an assassination loomed on your mind.

Anna noticed you weren't smiling and rode over to you. "(Y/N), smile and wave. There's nothing to worry about here."

You smile at her. "Protecting someone like Elsa is a lifetime commitment. Not even for a second will I forget that."

Anna sighs. "Alright, but promise me you'll have some fun this week."

You nod. "I'll try."

As Elsa dismounted her horse and prepared to address the crowd, you moved to a position right by her side.

"Welcome to the first Corona/Arendelle festival ever. To celebrate the outstanding and prosperous relationship between our countries, we all have prepared a weeklong festival. I expect you all to enjoy it to the fullest extent."

The crowd cheers and Elsa finishes her speech and everyone goes about having fun at the festival.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The festivities ended up being a welcome distraction. Having no care left in the world but to have fun, you'd wanted to use all that time for fun.

However you barely got half an hour with Elsa before a runner from the council informed her that she was needed at a meeting. Elsa was understandably livid about being pulled away from you especially since you both had been waiting for a break for the longest time. However Elsa realized her duties were important and she consented and followed the messenger to the council.

Without Elsa to spend time with anymore, you joined up with Anna and Kristoff.

An hour later, the musicians began playing this very upbeat Coronan song through the town and people began dancing and you felt the urge to join them. You grabbed Anna and pulled her to the dance floor

"(Y/N), what are you doing?" Anna asks with a smile.

"Having fun. What else?" You say as the music picks up the beat. Your hands and Anna's are connected as you dance around the floor. Your arms stay connected through every swing, dip and twirl you engage in.

The crowd is very happy to see their princess having such fun that they start clapping to the beat. Every other dancer moves away to watch the two of you dance. You both are enjoying the attention from the crowd though you wish it were Elsa here instead.

Eventually, the music reaches a climax and ends. Both of you end up in each other's arms at the last beat. The crowd cheers bringing you both back to reality. Anna waves to the crowd and you do so as well. Kristoff looks over and he's smiling, having been so impressed with yours and Anna's dancing skills.

The crowd disappears and you escort Anna back to her boyfriend. "That was fun!" She said. "I never knew you could dance like that!"

"Gerda has been teaching me over the years."

Anna then wrapped her arms around your neck. "Well that was a lot of fun."

Once you get to Kristoff, Anna lets go and embraces her boyfriend. They share a passionate kiss while you take a seat on a bench and relax a bit. You close your eyes and fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 hourS later, a tapping on your shoulder wakes you. You stir and find Kristoff standing over you.

"Kristoff? How long was I out?"

"About 2 hours. Listen (Y/N) I need a favor." Kristoff says as he takes a seat.

You sit up in your seat. "Alright shoot."

Kristoff looks down at his feet, gathers his thoughts and says. "I want you to teach me to dance and not just any dance, a waltz."

You recoil for a second to process what he said. Normally people asking favors from you wanted someone dead or for you to lead men into battle. Dancing wasn't exactly something you were known for. "Ok... You want me to teach you to waltz?"

"That's right." He says crisply.

"Why are you so interested in the waltz? And why me? I learned from Gerda. You should ask her."

"I don't know her as well as I know you and as for why... I... It's for Anna."

You smile at his words. "Oh Anna huh? Planning a romantic dinner tonight?"

He gives you a small almost shy smile. "The waltz will help start the evening but it's more than that. I've known Anna for so long. I'm going to ask her to marry me."

That takes you aback. You just smile and give Krisotff a big hug. "You? Married? Congratulations Kristoff!"

"Hold up. I still needs Anna to accept me and for Elsa to approve."

"Well, I know they both will say yes. You're a great man and I know Anna loves you."

"So, about the waltz..."

You smile and lead Kristoff into the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once inside, you made your way to your room for Kristoff's crash course in waltzing. He was very dedicated to learning and he catches on quickly.

However he needed to practice with someone who was Anna's size. An idea pops in your head when you hear a soft female voice in the corridor. You open the door and see your friend Sophia, a castle maid cleaning. You grab her by the wrist and yank her into your room, barely giving her time to protest.

You swing her in and she lands right in the arms of Krsitoff. They both recoil when they realize what position they were just in and they both start blushing.

"Sorry about that Sophia but I need a partner for Kristoff to practice with."

She looks at you still blushing. "Sir?"

"You can waltz right?" She nods. "Good, then you'll be Kristoff's partner tonight. He needs to learn how to waltz for his date tonight."

It took several hours but eventually both Kristoff and Sophia got over the awkwardness and began dancing. By this time, Kristoff had learned enough to waltz effectively.

Just then a messenger for the council entered the room. "Excuse me Captain, but the Queen wishes to inform you that in 15 minutes, the ballroom will be opening to the guests for the last part of the festival today."

You nod and he leaves. Sophia exits to continue her work with a massive blush still smeared across her face.

Kristoff then goes to dress in his nicest formal attire, then come to you and says. "Alright I think I'm ready."

You help adjust his collar. "Who are you going to ask first?"

"Elsa. Kind of important to have the blessing before I ask for her hand."

You finish with his collar and give him a pat on the back. "Well, good luck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa had lost all her happiness for the day. She had wasted the entire day talking with the council about trade with Weselton.

The fact that the council wanted her to consider reopening trade with the man who tried to kill her sent chills down her spine She still had the occasional nightmare about the Duke's men nearly killing her. The most damning bit of the meeting was that Prince Jack was present at this meeting made it even more unbearable.

After having suffered through the meeting, she was sitting on her throne as the party in the ballroom commenced. This moment was likely going to be her only bit of free time since the council had insisted on subsequent meetings. The thought of that alone made her exhausted.

You came up to her and said. "Elsa there's someone who needs to speak with you."

Elsa had just about had her fill of speaking to people. "Tell them to go away." She said coldly.

"Elsa, it's very important not just to him but me as well."

Elsa turned to you and saw the truth in your eyes. She sighed and stood up allowing you to lead her to a side room where Kristoff was waiting.

Elsa was surprised that it was Kristoff waiting for her. As she absorbed what was happening and Kristoff prepared to speak, you turned and left the room.

Before you could even shut the door, William interrupted you. "Sorry sir but we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"It's Prince Jack, our newest resident."

You shake your head in annoyance. This is the last thing you want to deal with. "What the hell does he want?"

William just shrugs. "He just says he needs to speak with you and I immediately."

You sigh. "Alright let's get this over with."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the side room, Kristoff has gathered his thought and is prepared to speak. "Elsa I... You've known me for some time now..."

His voice is shaking as he tries to speak. He takes a breath and continues. "You know how much I love Anna and I..."

"Is there something you want to say?" Elsa asked feeling quite annoyed.

"I know how much Anna means to you and that you can never love anyone the way you love your sister..." Krisotff says stumbling over his words.

"Spit it out!" Elsa shouts feeling really irritated.

"I would like your permission to marry Anna." He manages.

Elsa is taken completely by surprise. She has to take a moment to process what she heard. "What? Marriage?"

"Yes Elsa... I mean your Majesty."

Elsa is still in shock. "I'm sorry I'm confused."

Kristoff looks a little confused himself. "Ok... I want to marry Anna and I wanted your blessing."

Memories of Anna's engagement to Hans come flooding into Elsa's mind. How he manipulated her and nearly killed them both. After that, Elsa had made it a priority to make sure that didn't happen again.

"No, it won't happen."

Kristoff looks even more confused. "What?" His voice is barely audible.

"No one is getting married here. Not Anna and certainly not to you."

"But... but why? Elsa, if I've done something wrong please tell me..."

"It's not you." Elsa says gathering her words. "After what happened with Hans, I'm not taking any chances."

"Elsa, I love Anna I truly do..."

"How long have you known her? A month at most and you want me to bless that marriage? Can you really say you love someone truly after a month? I won't do it." Elsa is getting really mad. Why won't Kristoff understand and just leave it alone.

"Elsa I am not Hans..."

His words are interrupted by Elsa who screams at him. "You aren't worthy of Anna! No one is! You will never be worthy of Anna. Now leave me alone!"

All Elsa's anger was unleashed in a fury that nearly brought Kristoff to tears.

Elsa stormed out of the room in a fury and nearly trampled a messenger from her council.

"Oh my lady. I'm so sorry." He said as he tried to get up. "Your council has assembled again. They want to speak with you."

Elsa sighed and walked with the messenger to the council room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving outside the castle at the courtyard with William, you saw Prince Jack standing there alone. He moved to you and stopped a meter away and stared at you.

"How can I help you Prince Jack?" You ask in your best diplomatic voice possible.

"You're chief of security here at the castle correct?" He asks.

You nod. "As Captain of the Guard I am in charge of security."

"I want to file a complaint."

You shake your head. "Not now Prince Jack."

"A noise complaint against you."

"I was conducting important castle business and you interrupted me for this?" You ask growing irritated.

He turns to William and says. "My quarters are right below his. You would not believe the racket he makes at night. Do you know what it's like to here someone and his guards practice sword work? It sounded like the Battle of Narnia was raging up there."

"That was for all of 5 minutes. Once you complained we put away the swords and used small daggers instead."

"Yah… tiny blades swashing and feet trampling over the floor. Back and forth and back and forth."

William interrupted. "You could hear that?"

"I am right below his room!" He says pointing to the imaginary roof. "Sometimes I can even hear his armor… clanking around."

"Change quarters then Jack." William suggested.

"Prince Jack! Maybe he should have more concern for his neighbors. Sword play in the night out to be illegal!"

"Get a different room!" You say practically yelling at him and you try and leave.

Jack puts his hand on your should stopping you. "Those are the only quarters decent enough for my required space. Though Elsa's room might be large enough for me."

His touch causes your anger to become incredibly pronounced. For some reason you feel like bashing Jack's face in. Refraining the urge to punch him, you instead stay coldly. "Come back tomorrow after the festival. I will be happy to take your complaint then."

"Oh I will." He says defiantly. He then sticks his head up in a very pompous and regal manner and takes an exaggerated turn before stomping away. Both you and William have to try to refrain from laughing at his mannerisms.

"It's just Jack's luck that his quarters would be right below yours." Williams says.

You smile and reply. "Luck had nothing to do with it." You then turn and leave the courtyard and re-enter the castle with William.

The party appears to be dying down. As you look, you see no signs of Elsa or Kristoff anywhere but you see Anna. However she doesn't look like the bubbly girl you've known for years. She looks almost depressed and sullen. You even think you see a few tears on her face.

You rush over to her but are stopped by Gerda. "Anna isn't feeling too well now. She needs some sleep."

"What's wrong?" You ask as Anna is led out of sight.

Gerda shrugs. "I have no idea. She won't speak about it to anyone."

"Try and find Kristoff. He might be able to help."

Gerda's face drops even more. "No one has seen him for about an hour sir."

You turn to Will and say. "Can you go find him Will?"

He bows and says. "Yes sir I will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa was so busy with her meetings that she couldn't be disturbed with the news. Plus you believed that your men could find Kristoff before the day ended.

That wasn't the case however. Will and his men had looked for hours and not found a sight of Kristoff snywhere. You were beginning to worry something was wrong but you couldn't figure out what had happened.

It was starting to eat at you that he couldn't be found especially considering how Anna was feeling at the moment. You wanted to be there and listen to her problems but you knew it was Kristoff she really needed.

As you lay in bed deciding whether or not to go to Anna and comfort her, you heard a knock on your door. "Enter."

Will came busting through the door and he appeared shocked. "You need to come with me. We have a problem."

You didn't even ask what was wrong. You just jumped out of bed and followed Will down the hall towards the council room.

When you arrived, you heard what sounded like fighting and yelling from the other side of the door. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. I was waiting outside when I heard some screaming and yelling. Next thing I know someone shouts for me to get you."

Your warrior instincts took over and you both unsheathe your swords and bust through the door expecting to find a large invading force on the other side.

Instead you find something even more shocking. There is no enemy army attacking but instead Anna and Elsa are screaming at each other. Anna just has a look of utter hate in her eyes and Elsa looks to be on the verge of losing it.

The council has no idea how to handle this. They are standing there in shock looking at you like you have an answer.

Realizing that no one is getting in the middle of their fight and they might actually come to blows, you move between them and use your arms to separate them as their screams gets louder.

"Enough! Both of you, cool it!" You scream back.

"You don't control my life! You're not my mother!" Anna screams.

"I may not be your mother but I am your queen!" Elsa shouts defiantly.

Anna juts huffs and says. "You're a mean queen!" She then uses an obscene amount of strength, pushes you back and slaps Elsa hard. Everyone in the room recoils at her actions. Even Elsa is too shocked for words.

Anna just keeps ranting. "Kristoff is great man and thanks to you he's gone. You ruined my life Elsa! I hate you! I've always hated you!"

By this time, you had to hold her back to prevent her from attacking again. Once Anna finishes screaming, Elsa bolts from the room barely holding back tears.

"Where' you going Elsa? Going to ruin someone else's life now? How about (Y/N)? I'm he deserves to be screwed with after everything he's done to you…"

You completely lose it. "SHUT UP!" Your words echo through the hallway causing roots and stone to bulge out all around you turning the pristine room into a deformed work of magic. It effectively silences everyone including yourself. You've never actually yelled at either Elsa or Anna in all the years that you'd known them and your powers had never lost control like that.. You feel like something else was controlling that outburst.

Gathering your calm, you turn to Will and say in a calm but forceful tone. "Take Anna up to her quarters now. She is not to leave."

No one even bothers to protest or acknowledge your orders. They just follow them.

You then follow the stairs until your reach Elsa's room. You walk to the door and hear soft crying from within. You slowly open the door and see Elsa sitting in the corner of the room crying.

"I'm a terrible person." She says through tears.

"Elsa, you are not a terrible person. Why would think that?" You as you take a seat by her.

"I yelled at Anna. I rejected Kristoff's proposal and she hates me for it." She says starting to cry again.

You put your arm around her and let her cry into your shoulder. "Elsa, do you really think Kristoff isn't worthy of Anna?"

She shakes her head. "No, I think he's a great man I just kept thinking of Hans and what happened between him and Anna. Plus I was so mad today after the meeting especially with Prince Jack…"

"Wait, wait Prince Jack?" You ask.

"Yes, Prince Jack was asked to join the meeting today. He just couldn't keep his hands to himself and every time he touched me I got so angry I wanted to explode."

"He has that affect on people." You say thinking. "He has that effect when he touches people…"

Elsa looks curious. "What do you mean?"

"Our guest, when he touched me I wanted to rip his head off. I juts couldn't control my emotions and it only got worse when I saw the two of you fighting in the council room. You also said that his touch caused your own anger to rise and I'm guessing the reason for Anna's outburst and Kristoff's departure are the same."

"Go on…" Elsa said turning to face you.

"I think Prince Jack has powers. I think that whenever he touches someone, it causes his or her current emotion to become amplified. It would explain our anger towards each other." You explain.

"Are you sure beyond a doubt that this is the reason?" You nod. "Then expel him from the castle."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Expelling someone like Prince Jack out of the castle wasn't too difficult. The resistance he gave was laughable. With Prince Jack out of the castle and soon to be out of the country, everything was returning to normal.

The Guard had found Kristoff with the trolls and he was being escorted back into town. Once he returned, Kristoff apologized to Anna for running away. Anna, feeling so bad for the hurtful things she said to Elsa went over to her room and said her apologizes through a storm of tears.

However Kristoff held back on his proposal. He told you that he wanted to give everyone time to recover and that he would propose on the last night of the festival.

When that fateful day came, you woke up early to meet Kristoff in his room as he was getting ready.

"Hey Kristoff, are you ready?"

He took a breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."

You move to his side. "Hey buddy, don't worry. Elsa gave you're her blessing. There is no way in hell that something is going to go wrong."

He seemed a bit calmer now. "Thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You and Elsa watched Anna and Kristoff enjoy the festival at a distance. They seemed to be enjoying themselves quite a lot. As you both watched them dance, Elsa grabbed your hand from her throne and squeezed it.

"They truly are the cutest couple I've ever seen." Elsa says

"I don't know. I think you and I make a pretty cute couple as well." You respond causing the two of you to smile.

"You know… we never got to finish that best of my life." Elsa says mischievously.

You smile back at her. "I believe we were interrupted last time. Guess we'll have to lock the door."

Just then a loud squeal was heard from the direction of the dancers. You both turn to see Kristoff on his knees with Anna just standing there in shock looking like she's about to cry. You see her nod her head repeatedly before the crowd applauds and the two embrace in a hug and then a kiss.

The two then came over to you and Elsa and they gave both you and Elsa a big hug. Everyone was so happy about the engagement. It seemed as if all the troubles of the world disappeared. And those troubles only went further from you mind as both couples joined together in a waltz.

Just to switch things up, you and Anna joined together while Kristoff and Elsa danced. Despite everyone's best efforts, no one could keep their eyes off the person they'd rather be dancing with and it only took a few minutes before the switch actually occurred. Now with the love of your life in your arms, you both just swayed to the music.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lady Vinn, Princes Hans and Henry along with the Duke of Weselton had all gathered in the captain's quarters of their flagship to prepare for their invasion. Lady Vinn sat at the head of the table and spoke. "So we all have an accord then? Upon victory, House Vinn will take possession of all Arendelle lands north and east of the Mountain regions."

Hans then spoke. "Meanwhile I will take over Arendelle as its king and rule over the remaining territory as sovereign."

The Duke spoke next. "Then I shall have full access to shipping lanes in Arendellian waters and I will even have the authority to begin slave trading through the region again."

Lady Vinn nodded. "It seems we are in agreement then."

Prince Henry, who'd been silent for most of the meeting choose to speak up. "What about Elsa and Anna?"

The Duke raised an eyebrow. "What about them?"

"We are planning to take them alive right? How are we going to subdue them and what's going to be our plan for them after we win?"

Lady Vinn thought for a second before speaking. "They both love each other greatly but Elsa is the real threat. Threaten Anna's safety and she will submit fully. As for the after, Hans will need a child by Elsa if he hopes to authenticate his rule. As for after, what we do with the girl is none of my concern."

Henry stood up and spoke. "In that case, once Hans is done with Elsa then I want her for myself as my own personal slave and I'll take Anna as well."

Lady Vinn just chuckled and took a sip of wine. "If you two boys think you can break Elsa so she'll submit willingly then go for it. But be careful of her powers…"

The Duke interjected. "I believe I have a solution. Special metal binders made of a material that gets stronger as it gets colder. They shall subdue our Snow Queen. As for her Guard Captain, I have a similar contraption that should suppress his strength. Once they both are taken care of, Arendelle is ours."

Hans raised his wine glass for a toast. "To the rise of Prince Henry, Lady Vinn, Duke Heinrich and myself… And to the fall of Queen Elsa."

"Here, Here." Everyone says as their drinks connect.


	11. Chapter 11

The four of you all decided to spend the rest of the evening together in celebration of Anna and Kristoff's engagement. The night however mostly consisted of drinking, dancing and laughing. By midnight, both girls had passed out and you both carried them to their rooms.

However, with adrenaline still running through your veins as well as Kristoff's, you both decided to go out into town again.

You and Kristoff stopped near the center of town just outside of a tavern. Kristoff had insisted that you watch him clean house. He was doing quite well at first until he went up against Commander William. Will was a poker champion and he'd cleaned you out countless times when you both were younger.

Will had goaded Kristoff to a no limit game and Will seemed to do even better with added risk. Every time you though Kristoff was going to win, he always seemed to dig himself deeper into defeat.

Kristoff finally went broke and exited the tavern with you. You both took your seats in the sled. You were failing miserably to suppress your grin. He noticed quickly. "You've been smirking ever since we left the tavern."

"I'm not smirking. "You said through a smirk. "But this is the perfect moment for one."

He raised his arms defending his actions. "How was I supposed to know Commander William is a three time poker champion?"

"You could have asked before mocking him and allowing him up to up the stakes to a no limit game." You counter.

He tried to hold on to what little dignity he had left. "I didn't lose that much."

"Uh huh… 15 gold pieces. I hope you have."

"Of course I do… Most of it…" He says stopping himself and thinking. "(Y/N)…"

"No."

He sighs. "Fine I'll borrow it from Anna. She likes me anyway." He said jokingly.

"Anna may lend you the money but she will make you pay for it later on."

Kristoff just laughs as he cracks the reins and the three of you go returning to the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As you returned to the castle, you passed by the kennels where the dogs were being kept. They were yapping constantly and the dog master couldn't shut them up. You walked over to him.

"I'm so sorry Lord Captain if the dogs have kept you up." He says trying to focus both on you and the dogs.

The dogs start snapping louder and are trying to break free of their chains. "No worries. I just returned to the castle. What's going here?"

"I can't get them to shut up! I've tried calming them, feeding them and I'm this close to smacking them." He said with a flash of anger in his eyes.

"This doesn't seem like normal behavior for dogs. Especially castle trained trackers." You say while observing the dogs.

The dog master nods. "They only act like this when they're hunting something, something they perceive as a threat. They're smart animals but I wish they could just tell us what the hell was bothering them."

You don't respond but instead stare at the dogs. You observe their movements and try and open your mind to their change in behavior. You notice that all of the dogs are yanking on the chain in the direction of the castle as if they are trying to point to it. They also are barking loudly as if trying to awaken everyone in the castle. The largest dog, a black wolf named Phantom seems to be leading their acts.

You enter the kennel and walk over to Phantom and kneel down to his level and look him in the eye. The entire pack stops barking when you look at him. "Phantom, is something wrong?"

He whimpers and gestures to the castle. You get his message. "Someone's in there?"

He starts growling as if ready to strike. You stand and unhook his chain. The wolf then goes bolting into the castle with you not far behind. He leads you up the castle walls until you reach the corridor leading to Elsa and Anna's rooms. Then he stops at the end of the corridor and starts growling lowly. You unsheathe your sword and slowly walk down the corridor.

Then Phantom silently but swiftly rushes down the hall sniffing for the intruder. You slowly walk down the hall, sword in hand looking for the intruder. The room is utterly quite and the only light is the eerie blue that shines through the windows.

As you pass the second window, you whisper. "Elsa…"

But before you can finish, something large bashes through a door and slams you against a wall. The impact stuns you and you are unable to really do anything to resist him.

Phantom begins barking as you break away from his grasp. The wolf charges the man and takes a large bit out of his left arm but the assailant shrugs the wolf off and sends him flying against the wall.

The noise has awakened both Anna and Kristoff in their room and the exit to see what is happening. They seem somewhat disoriented. "(Y/N)?" Anna asks trying to wake up.

The assailant turns his attention to Anna and moves to charge her. She screams as he gets close and rushes back inside. You quickly jump on his back and drag him to the ground. You then jab your sword right for his gut but he parries it and with an obscene amount of strength, he throws you off him.

You are flown into Elsa's door, which shatters when you make contact. Elsa is shocked awake and sees the scene unfolding before her. As you get your bearing, the assailant has positioned himself right above you with your sword in his hands. He moves to impale you with it but you stop him by creating a root that grabs his ankle and breaks it.

The man cries out in pain. Elsa then uses her ice to freeze the man solid. You get up and grab your sword and stare at the man's face. His identity shocks you. This man is without a doubt Prince Jack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prince Jack was moved to the darkest pit of the dungeons in Arendelle. After being bound with every conceivable chain available, he was thawed. Naturally, he was freezing from the cold and his ankle is still broken but he was conscious and able to answer questions. The real mystery was would he be willing to.

You and Elsa entered his cell together. He didn't even look up from his kneeled position. He just laughed. It was an evil laugh like one from a madmen and it frightened you. "Quite a couple you make."

You both just looked at each other then back at Jack. "I wondered why Elsa was so resistant to my influence but now I now. She's in love."

You move down to grab his head, making him look at you. "We didn't come here because we wanted your knowledge of our relationship. I want to know this; who sent you?"

He just smiles with his bloody teeth. "There are so many who sent me. It'll take time to give you a full list and I don't even know all their names."

His response infuriates you. You move to strike him but Elsa stops you. You then realize he wants you to lose your temper and accidently kill him. You pull back and gather control of your emotions again.

Elsa looks at him impassively and asks. "Who ordered you to do this?"

He just smiles more. "Oh a long list of people. I can't remember them all. But I will tell you this. Your enemies are all coming."

You move towards him. "What do you mean?"

"You think I'm bad? Try having to face down an army of well-trained troops as well a ruthless mercenary company."

"Explain yourself!" Elsa says forcefully.

"I was hired by a triumvirate of noble houses to infiltrate your castle and capture Princess Anna. They though that with her as a hostage, you could be reasoned to surrender unconditionally."

"The Triumvirate, who are they?" You ask.

"Three powerful noble houses looking forward to seeing our 'beloved queen' off her throne. But I suppose you want names. The Duke of Weselton is one. He's the one who is providing the trained armies. Lady Vinn is another who has purchased the mercenary company Blood Sons. And our mastermind leader is none other than Prince Hans."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The council assembled quickly to discuss what Prince Jack had told them. The stress in the room was very evident and the fear was very strong.

"Lady Vinn would betray us? Why?" Minister Cossack asked.

"She's always been jealous of us. She's always wanted more power for herself and for her son. Perhaps she thinks Hans and the Duke can give it to her."

"But who are these 'Blood Sons' that she's hired?" Minister Tomas questions.

"A mercenary battalion." You answer. "Though that's a kind term for what they really are. An army of former sadistic criminals banded together for one reason, to have the sole right to sack and pillage to their heart's content."

"The damage they alone could do to Arendelle is incredible." Elsa said. "We have to stop them!"

"Do we have a plan to stop them?" Minister Cossack asked.

You looked at Quint and your eyes connected. You both nodded and stood up. "We have a plan. But it's not going to be easy."

"We're listening." Elsa said calmly.

"First we need to barricade ourselves in the castle. It may appear cowardly but we have a greater advantage from here. Next, we need to blockade the port and set up our ships so they can barrage our foes from inside the fjord…"

Minister Tomas stood up. "Captain, if we barrage them as they approach through the city, we will end up damaging our own city and killing our own people."

"That's why we must evacuate the city. Move as many civilians away from the town as quickly as possible." Quint responded. "But to actually beat our enemies will require allies. I've asked princess Rapunzel to return home and convince her family to send troops to Arendelle. If the city should fall… then at least reinforcements might be able to retake the castle."

"I recommend we prepare an evacuation just in case it is necessary." You say.

"Captain, come with me." Quint says. "We should begin making the preparations."


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning! This chapter does have some dark themes so be warned. Hope you enjoy. This is my longest chapter to date!**

The scouts in the north had reported that the combined army of Weselton troops and Blood Son mercenaries was only a day's march away. The council had tried to mobilize a substantial force in defense but most of Arendelle's military was navy and most of the navy was in Corona.

What troops remained numbered around 250 ground troops and 100 sailors to split between 3 frigates The soldiers were assigned to the battlements of the castle while the sailors took the frigates and set up their ships to broadside the approaching army. To augment your army, you and Elsa both create golems of earth and ice respectively. They are assigned to help defend the plaza if the gates are breached.

The people had been told to seek shelter closer to the castle once the fighting began and with the rate Hans and the Duke were marching, it would be sooner rather than later. However the news of the coming army had installed panic in the city and people had begun to act erratically.

Right now, you and Elsa were on your way to the hospital in town to resolve one of those erratic incidents involving Kai and Oaken. As you entered, a doctor was busy treating Oaken for a wound on his head. He say you and asked. "Did you catch him?"

"We caught him." You say. "Or rather I should say Queen Elsa caught him."

"And I didn't really do anything." Elsa responds. "I was in the chapel praying and he bursts in, falls to his knees and started begging for forgiveness. Never thought Kai would be one to snap like that."

"I never thought he would either. Makes me wonder, what pushed him over the edge?" You stare at Oaken.

"Why are you looking at me? I'm the victim. He hit me with his fists." Oaken says raising his hands as if to defend himself.

"Why did he hit you?" Elsa asks.

"No idea." He says trying to revert back to his jolly tone.

"Thank harder." You say. "Witnesses say you were talking to him right up to the point in which he went berserk."

"Of course I was talking to him. That's what businessmen do. Talk to our customers."

"What exactly were you talking about?" Elsa asked sounding more annoyed.

"All I said was that the soldiers here seemed a little bit nervous and when they get nervous I get nervous."

"Mmmhhh…" You say not buying it.

Oaken reluctantly continues. "I may have done some harmless theorizing…"

You just keep staring. "I just said It was only a matter of time before the Weselton/Blood Son army arrived and that they were clearly after the castle…"

You both just stare harder into his eyes. He continues. "And I may have suggested, that there wasn't a snowball chance in hell anyone would survive…"

You smile. "Ah, and that's when Kai punched you across your face and ran through Town Square screaming we're all doomed?"

"Some people just don't react well to stress." He finishes.

You both scoff and exit the hospital. The hospital that would most likely be filled with casualties from the upcoming battle. While Oaken and Kai's issue was relatively unimportant, it was a symptom of greater problems in Arendelle. Without Corona's army to held defend Arendelle, Oaken might be right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the night before the battle arrived, everyone returned to their quarters to rest. Kristoff held Anna tightly through the night as nightmares and fear quickly took hold of her.

Elsa had tried to get sleep though her own fears of what would happen if the city was sacked kept her from any kind of sleep. The idea that she, Anna or any of the women in her kingdom could be beaten, stripped and raped by dozens of Blood Sons and Weselton troops scared her to death. Even with you by her side every night, she couldn't get her fears out of her head

But today those nightmares might become a reality. The enemy army was just outside Arendelle and was readying to lay siege. Right at midnight, their army was sighted and the bells were rung. The local garrison and the Guard rushed to take their positions on the walls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Wesleton army numbered near a thousand. They silently awaited their orders. Hans was standing with the Duke as they watch the city from the break of the woods.

They then focused on the sound of the bells tolling. "The bells." The Duke said.

"They know we're here. No like it's hard to see a thousand men at all." Hans responded.

"These bells will signify the end of Elsa's reign and the start of yours."

"Bells don't mean surrender Duke. They will fight to the very end. All right Elsa, you want to play music, let's play. Drums."

The Duke turned to his men and yelled. "Drums!"

The army's drummers came alive as they played an ominous beat that made their army seem endless. The soldiers marched from the woods and into the city. All the while screaming. "Down with the Queen!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of drums puts you on alert. You move to take your place on the walls with the archers. All men are armed and ready.

The Weselton army is nearly in range. "Archers, to your marks!" You yells and they obey. You hear a similar order on the frigates.

"Aim..."

They get closer with every second. You men grow anxious for a shoot order.

"Hold fast."

They wait as Weselton soldiers gets closer.

Finally they enter the kill zone. "Fire!"

At the same time that the archers let loose their arrows, the frigates unleash their broadsides on the city. Both units hit their marks and cause a cascade of death in the Weselton lines. Those troops then charge and rush up closer to the walls.

Your men continue to target Weselton troops but there seems to be no end to their lines. They even bring up their own crossbow man and start taking shot at your own archers.

Forced to take cover, you and your men can't keep firing arrows without being killed and this gives them the chance he needs to bring up a cannon and take aim at your ships. You try and bring a volley to bear against them but it's too late. The cannon fires and it strikes the center ship causing a cascade explosion in the three bunched up ships.

Still pinned, the Blood Sons are able to bring up a ladder to the gatehouse. Their men are up the ladder in seconds and are overwhelming your men.

You see some of their men are trying to open the gates. You are able to take out several Blood Sons but one of them slips by you and starts to open the gates. You manage to get down on the ground just as the gates open and Weselton troops come screaming into the castle.

Elsa is firing ice from above and you are sending vines into the enemy just as your Golems charge them but it's not enough. They just keep coming and your body is becoming tired from all the fighting you've been doing.

In the middle of the crowd of enemy soldiers, you see a face you had been dreading; Prince Hans.

You cut down two of his guards and attack him but he is quick and manages to block your attack. You continue to swing but he blocks or dodges your attacks. Above, Elsa is trying to keep anyone from attacking you but she can't take stop them all.

As hostiles surround you, you feel a sharp pain in your leg. An arrow had pierced it. You fall to your knees as Hans moves to you and gives you a strong punch to the face sending you to the ground. The last thing you remember before passing out was the feeling that two men were dragging your body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Hans and his men eliminated the golems and secured the plaza, it wasn't hard for them to breach the castle. Most of the guards were outside defending the plaza while only a token force was left inside to defend the inside.

The last line of defense was established in the throne room where Elsa and the remaining Royal Guardsmen were putting up a valiant fight against a much larger force. However when Elsa heard a familiar scream, all fighting ceased.

From the crowd of soldiers came a Blood Son mercenary holding Anna with a knife to her throat. Following him was Hans, the Duke, Prince Henry and Lady Vinn.

The Duke moved to the Queen and smiled. "Unless you want to watch my men cut her throat, you will surrender immediately.

Elsa was torn. She knew what would happen if they won but when she looked at her sister, she saw the sheer terror in her eyes. She then saw Kristoff and she saw the fear in his eyes as well. Elsa couldn't resist further. Any attempt would be futile. She ordered her men to stand down.

"I... I surrender."

With that, the crowd of men cheered at their victory. Their shouting was deafening to Elsa. All she wanted was for this to be over but Hans wasn't content yet. He grabbed Elsa by her hair and dragged her out to the balcony overlooking the castle despite her screams.

Hans shouted at his men. "Victory. The Snow Queen and her castle are mine!"

The roar in the plaza was just as deafening. Elsa started to tear up as the reality of his words set in. He was right she was no longer free. Her life and all those around her were in his hands.

Hans dragged her back into the throne room but she fought back a bit. Hans didn't take this too well. Not about to let Elsa ruin his victory, he slapped her hard sending her to the floor.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed and tried to run to her sister but the big man holding her kept her close.

Hans spit on Elsa as she tired to get up. He then yanked her to her feet and moved to sit on the throne, her throne.

He put himself there and smiled as he realized that he had finally won. His face turned to Elsa and he said in a very cold tone. "Kneel."

Elsa was in shock. He didn't actually expect her to knell. When Hans realized she wasn't being cooperative, he gestured to the thug holding Anna. She screamed as he grabbed her tightly.

Elsa's heart broke at the sound and she finally through tears fell down to her knees and bowed her head.

Her actions caused another roar of applause from the Weselton troops. Hans stood smiling and raised his hands to silence his men.

"Great soldiers of Weselton and the Blood Sons, you have done well in securing my throne. Because of your grand service, I feel I should offer you a gift." Hans the grabbed Elsa by her hair and pulled her in close.

"You see there are still people like Elsa out there who still believe they can fight their new King. So go out into the city and sack it! Take what you wish, horses, gold, woman, slaves. It is all yours you just need to take it!"

Elsa was terrified at what they might do. The thought of her own city being sacked by invaders made her stomach turn.

"Wait Hans please don't do this. They are innocent people. Please for the love of God don't do this!" Elsa begged.

Hans just responded by slapping her as the men left the plaza to loot and pillage. "Your people need to realize who is in charge now and if that means I must exterminate the entire city, the so be it."

He threw Elsa to several of his guards. "Take all three of them to a cell."

They grab them violently and begin to rush them away. "Wait." Hans calls. "I feel I must remind you there will be several guards watching Anna every night. If you so much as create a single snowflake, my men will cut her throat!"

The men then rush all three of them away from the throne room and leave the Duke and Prince Henry with Hans.

"It must feel good to be King now doesn't it?" The Duke asked. "No more brothers to bow and scrape to?"

"They could have created an empire if they listened to me. But instead they choose cooperation and friendship." Hans said.

"Now about our deal..." The Duke starts.

"I always pay my debts." Hans replied. "As promised, there will be free trade between our nations and Weselton will be free to expand your trade empire wherever you see fit."

The Duke smiled, bowed and left the room to work out the details.

Prince Henry walked around the bloodstained room and smiled as he spoke to the painting of the parents of Elsa and Anna. "How does this feel Agdar? You're dead, your men are dead, your city is being sacked and your daughters are my prisoners." He then turned to Hans. "He never saw my family as strong. He always called us as weak."

"If only he could see us now." Hans said as he raised a glass. "Well, here's to the alliance between House Vinn and me."

Henry picked up another glass. "May it last long."

They both smiled and took their drink. "So, what are we going to do about Elsa? She's going to fight us whenever she can." Henry asked.

"I already have something in mind." Hans said smiling evilly. "Elsa believes she is strong enough to fight us. We need to show her who really has the power here.

The Prince was very interested in Hans's plan. "What do you have in mind?"

"In one hour, gather all the staff, Anna's boyfriend and that talking snowman and bring them into the ballroom. Post 20 guards outside and 15 inside. Once you've done that, bring Anna, two guards and then meet me outside Elsa's quarters. We will show her power tonight."

Henry smirked just as evilly as Hans as he went about the task.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa was pacing in her quarters. She wanted to fight but she couldn't risk letting Anna come to harm. She had heard guards take Anna away a few minutes ago and her mind made her fear the worst.

Trying to brush those thoughts from her head, she instead focused on you. She last saw you beginning subdued by a series of Weselton troops near the end of the battle.

She wondered if you were even alive. The thought of you dead sent tears down her face. She loved you and the thought that you were dead was enough to kill all fight left in her.

Suddenly she was shocked when she heard noises from the other side of the door. They belonged to Hans and Henry.

When they opened the door, Elsa became even more terrified when she saw what they were carrying. Hans was holding a metal chain with glove cuffs like the ones that held her when Hans captured her at her palace. He swung them over a wooden beam a few feet above them and gave the chain end to a guard who followed him in. Another guard was dragging Anna in with a knife to her throat.

Henry tried to seal her arms inside the casing but she resisted. "I wouldn't do that Elsa." Hans said playfully. "Unless you want Anna to die." The thug tightened his grip on Anna.

Elsa cried again and let herself be sealed in the casing. The guard then yanked the chain until she was hanging by the chains. He pulled so hard that they were suspending her body in air.

Hans got behind her and held her hips tightly in his hands. Henry then moved close to her face and ran his hands along her face before moving closer and running his tongue along her.

Elsa was disgusted by his acts and tried to break away. She tried to summon her powers but they wouldn't come. In her sheer terror, she no longer had any control of her ice powers. She turned and saw Anna and wished that she wasn't here. The last thing Elsa wanted was for her sister to see her like this.

Hans moved up and started ripping her ice dress. Elsa made a small cry with each rip she heard until she was hanging in just her underwear. As Anna saw this, she tried to fight herself free.

Hans turned to her and said. "Try anything and you're next."

Anna was scared into stillness as she watched these two animals caress her sister in a way no man should ever touch a woman unless he loved her.

After both princes had removed their clothes, they ran their disgusting hands along her legs; she tried to push them off. Suddenly they got aggressive making Elsa scream as she tried to fight it. "Anna! Help me!"

"Elsa! Stop this! You monsters!" Anna screamed through tears.

Elsa continued screaming. "(Y/N) please!"

Anna tried kicking but the big man kept her steady.

"Elsa! Hans please stop this!" Anna begged now bawling uncontrollably.

Both men ignored the screams and pressed their bodies incredibly close to Elsa, practically crushing her between themselves.

"Ann-Ahhhhh!" Elsa screamed causing Anna to cringe and turn away unable to hold back her tears

Henry then ran his hands along the seams of her underwear before sliding it down her shaking pale legs. She screamed all the way to end trying her best to fight off the two stronger princes.

Then the screaming stopped and it was replaced by quiet sobbing. "Mama... Please..." Her body was shaking uncontrollably.

Hans and Henry stopped as they realized that Elsa was so tormented that she was hallucinating. Henry sighed and said. "And I was just starting to have fun."

Hans and Henry both put their clothes back on as they looked at the broken woman in front of him. Hans smiled then turned to his guards and said. "Throw her in the ballroom with the others. Let them both suffer with them for while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You woke up in the dungeons with the Duke and a Blood Son standing near you. You tried to move but your arms were chained to the wall and cuffed in metal.

"What..."

"You lost Captain. Arendelle belongs to Hans now. He is King now."

You ignore his words and try pulling on the chains but they don't budge. The Duke laughs at your feeble attempt of escape. "Those binders around your hands are made of the strongest iron known to exist. There's no breaking those."

"Where's Elsa?!" You yell just before a loud and almost unfamiliar scream give you your answer.

"I guess Hans and Henry started playing with her early." The Duke says laughing.

The screaming continues and each noise makes your heart break. You try and turn to avoid showing the Duke your tears. "Please, don't hurt her..." You say softly.

The screaming continues on, this time much louder and much for intense for what seems like hours until it stops and you can't hear anything. "Elsa..." You whisper tears streaming down your face.

"Oh dear." The Duke sighs. "I guess they got to her. Shame though, I thought she could go for another hour."

The disparity in your heart is replaced by sheer anger. "You! You let then do this to her. When I get out of here, I'm going bleed you dry you fucker!" You yell as you yank on the chains.

The Duke continues to laugh. "Not from there you won't. And don't worry, you'll hear more of Elsa later tonight when I get my chance with her..."

In a sheer, almost animalistic rage, you yell and rip the chains off. You use the moment to charge the Blood Son and stab him with his own knife then rip it out causing blood to splatter over you and the Duke. The sounds of your yells are akin to that of a lion's roar.

The Duke, now covered in the blood of his dead guard, runs with a newfound terror away from you.

"Come back you coward! When I find you, I'll skin you like a rabbit!"

"Guards! Guards, he's gone mad! Stop him!" The Duke screams his voice cracking as he runs through the cellblocks.

The guards turn and see you walk toward the Duke with anger in you eyes. Anyone who tries to stop you is either blasted back by roots, vines or rocks.

The sheer hate in your eyes is enough to scare the remaining guards to retreat as far away from you as possible.

You see the Duke try and scurry up the stairs towards the main palace. He is fast enough to get out before your powers can kill him. He then sprints to the ballroom looking for Hans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa and Anna were dragged back to the ballroom by two guards while Hans and Henry waited outside talking to their soldiers. Once in the ballroom, they threw Elsa and Anna to the floor and left them there. Anna rose to her feet. She and Kristoff then rushed over to Elsa.

Elsa was shaking uncontrollably and nearly naked. Kristoff removed his larger jacket and helped her sit up so she could cover herself with it.

She then slid back down to the floor and began crying. The sound of her tears was enough to cause the hearts every servant, soldier and councilor in the ballroom to shatter. They all wanted to help but they had no idea how.

Anna took Elsa in her arms and let her sister lay on her while she cried. "Shhhh Elsa, it's ok now." Anna said trying to calm her sister.

"Mama?" Elsa whispered still hallucinating.

Kristoff looked at Anna with a shocked face. "What did those bastards do to her?" He asked still in shock.

Anna's face got red with anger. "Nothing compared to what I'll do to them when I get my hands on…!"

Then Elsa snapped back into reality. "Anna? Kristoff?" She said through tears.

"Elsa? Elsa I'm here." Anna's anger disappeared as she held her sister close.

"Anna it hurts..." Elsa said though tears.

"Don't worry Elsa. It's over now." Anna said stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry they made you watch..." Elsa tried to say.

"Elsa you have nothing to be sorry for. What they did was no ones fault but theirs. They will pay for what the forced you to endure." Anna promised.

Just then Hans and Henry came into the room grinning evilly. Anna tucked her sister in close. "Haven't you tormented her enough?" Anna said through tears.

Hans just smiled. "Hardly and now that it seems she has her senses back, we were planning a second round."

Elsa gripped her sister tightly. Anna held on as well. Kristoff got up and put himself between them and Elsa. "No! You won't touch her again!" He yelled.

Henry then moved to him. "I don't think you all have much of a..."

Just then a high-pitched German voice was heard outside the ballroom. "Hans! Henry!"

"Every minute he has to call my name." Hans says under his breath. "What?"

The Duke came busting through the door and slammed it behind him. He looked like he had seen a ghost and his fancy clothes were covered in a lot of blood. "We need to stop him! That maniac is loose!"

"Slow down Duke." Henry said. "What do you mean?"

The Duke was still panicking. "It's only a matter of time before he gets here! We need all of our men outside now!"

"Relax Duke." Hans said. "The colonel and 30 of his best men are guarding the entrance to this room. I doubt one man could get by all of them."

This conversation had peaked the interest of everyone held captive. No one had any idea who this 'maniac' was and all they knew was he had scared the hell out of the Duke.

Just then a commotion could be heard from beyond the door. The noises soon turned from voices to lots of banging steel and crashing.

Hans's men barricaded the door with strong braces as the sounds got louder. But then, all noises stopped.

Not a sound could be heard from the other side. Hans assumed it meant a victory. "You see Duke it was..."

Their talk was interrupted by a loud bang on the door as if a ram had hit it. Hans and his men backed away for the door just as another bang hit the door, this one caused a massive dent in the metal and caused the door to shake against the barricade.

As the banging became louder and more frequent, the door was acted like it was being rammed from all places. It bent in ways metal didn't bend and it was enough to send everyone as far away from the door as they could get.

Henry looked to Hans, fear in his eyes. "Hans? What's the plan here."

"All men on me. When the door opens, pelt him with crossbow bolts."

The Duke was now in a corner, cowering in fear. "I don't think a bunch of crossbows will stop this maniac."

"Wait for the door to open!" Hans yelled just as the door began to buckle even further. Whatever was pounding on the door was stronger as larger than any human. Perhaps there was a monster beating down the door.

The ramming knocked the barricades loose and blew the hinges off the door. Just as the hinges fell, the ramming stopped and the room was deathly quite. Out of nowhere, the doors came flying at the crossbow man, scattering there lines as they tried to avoid the incoming metal. Once the doors came to a rest on the sides of the ballroom safely away from anyone all eyes turned to the new opening.

Through that opening came 2 larger roots with stone attached to them. They cleared the way for you to walk through the opening and admire the destruction left in you wake.

You cracked your knuckles, stared at Hans and said. "Ok. So who's first?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Run!" The Duke screams as he cowers behind the throne.

"Oh fuck!" Henry screams as he tries to shot the roots with his crossbow and then turns to running when he realizes the arrows have no effect.

Hans was being chased around by root after root throughout the throne room. No matter how many wings or slashes he makes on the coming attackers.

All the hostages quickly give you space to fight and none of them are in the way of your root and vine onslaught.

Various soldiers try either to run or fight. Those who run are smashed against the wall by the large vines and those who fight receive the same fate. The ones who drop their weapons and plead on the ground are quickly captured by the Arendelle Guards in the room.

Three soldiers who'd managed to survive the onslaught tried to aim their crossbows and take you out. 2 of the bolts miss entirely but one strike just below you right clavicle, right next to your arm. You rip out the bolt without a flinch and send your vines to strangle the man.

With all the soldiers dead or in custody, you turn your attention towards the throne room where the Duke is cowering behind the thrones, Henry is near the Duke with two crossbows in hand and Hans is still holding his sword. Both princes look exhausted from fighting for their lives.

Your roots charge them and smash into the wall narrowly missing them. The princes bolt out of the way. Henry passes Hans a crossbow as they both stick together. However that just makes them an easy target. You send your roots back at them. The force of impact sends them both through the windows.

You then turn your attention back to the Duke. You vines pull him out of his hiding place and you start dragging him towards you. He scrambles for any kind of weapon or something to use to defend himself.

At that moment, an arrow shots through the air and you dodge it. Henry has climbed through the window and is aiming at your head. He keeps the bow aimed at your head and you both side-step waiting for the other to make his move.

Hans sees that you are now directly under the chandelier in the room and in his mind is born an idea. "Henry! Shot the chandelier!"

Both Princes aim the crossbows at the chandelier. They nick the ice causing it to come crashing done on top of you. You don't have time to move nor to summon vines.

The chandelier hits the ground and looks like it crushed you under it's weight. "I can't believe that worked!" Hans yells.

However the chandelier starts to rise and everyone turns to see that you'd been able to catch and stop the chandelier before it crushed you. "Oh fuck that didn't work!" Hans corrects himself.

Using an inhuman amount of strength, you send the chandelier flying towards the two princes. The chandelier smashes as it makes it mark.

You walk up to the chandelier and see Prince Henry trapped under the remains and screaming like a stuck pig. Hans however was fortunate. The blast gave him cover to climb out the broken window.

You look out the window and see him rush out of the castle on his horse. You sigh since he's already out of your reach. However you feel content since both Prince Henry and the Duke of Weselton were now at your mercy.

The Prince was still screaming his head off from the pain and was trying to get free from the chandelier that was crushing him.

You stare at him. You look into his eyes and you can almost see his primal nature. The part of him that made him want to rape Elsa. Your sheer hatred grew as you saw it.

As Henry looks into your eyes, your eyes are filled with an animalistic desire to make this man suffer. Henry only needs a look to know that you are the last thing he will ever see in this world. Even in his screams, he seems resigned to his fate.

You summon a root and wrap it around his neck before breaking it quickly and effortlessly. A quick death was better than he deserved but it was what he got.

Outside the sound of cannon fire and shouting is heard. You look towards the window and see Coronan ships full of troops entering the fjord. Based on the size of their force and their skill, you believe they will overrun the Weselton troops in less than an hour.

Meanwhile the Arendelle Guards had secured the whimpering Duke and brought him before you. His face was filled with tears and a look of utter fear is plastered on his face. He gets on his knees and grovels. "Please noble warrior, don't kill me! I have a family back home. A wife and children! Please, this was never personal. I was never going to touch Elsa…"

His begging was interrupted by you giving him a punch that was sure to break his jaw and managed to knock him out. "Get him out of my sight! Throw him in the dungeons!"

The guards quickly obey and carry the unconscious Duke away. You then turn to the hostages and look for Elsa. You see Anna looking at you as she holds a woman that you identify as Elsa. However she looks different. Her eyes no longer have that spark in them. She looks terrified and broken in ways no woman should ever endure.

You sink down to her level and look at her. Seeing her like this brings tears to your eyes. You had only heard some of what had happened and could only imagine what horrors she was forced to endure.

You grab her hand and hold it close to your face. She faces you and tries to smile but just makes herself cry more. You slowly move your arms underneath Elsa and then you pick her up.

Anna and Kristoff get themselves up and follow you as you carry a broken Elsa to her quarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once you all reach Elsa's room, Kristoff offered to stay outside and promised to guard the room from anyone who was going to intrude. Meanwhile you and Anna worked to help the woman you both loved dearly recover.

The first thing she wanted to do was bath. She wanted to erase the marks from her body forever. Anna left to fill Elsa's bathtub while you carried Elsa to the tub.

By this time, the pain from the repeated crossbow bolt impacts and the muscular exhaustion from lifting a heavy chandelier started taking effect. Despite this, you ignored the pain and the bleeding and carried Elsa without complaint.

Once in the bathroom, you let Elsa down on her feet and walked her gently and slowly to the bathtub. Anna helped Elsa remove Kristoff's jacket and then let her remove her underwear as she sat in the tub.

As you watched her undress, you didn't focus on her body but the marks. Over various parts of her body were bruises, bite marks and scratches. You were starting to get an idea of how violently she had been treated by her captors and the thoughts made you cringe.

Elsa slipped into the hot bath and lay there silently. You and Anna stared a short look at each other before you both left the room and waited in the doorway. Anna then set about treating your wounds.

"God (Y/N). Are you ok?" Anna asked as she tried to field dress your bolt wounds.

"No Anna. I'm not ok." You say truthfully.

"You should see a doctor (Y/N). These wounds are bad." Anna says.

"I'll live Anna."

"Not with your shoulder bleeding like that." She responds gesturing to your right shoulder that is still bleeding from that crossbow bolt.

You rip some of the sleeves off your shirt and wrap it around the wound and then tighten it effectively stopping the bleeding for now. The pain is unbearable and you're pretty sure you face was turning red but you didn't care. "Not bleeding anymore."

Anna sighs knowing it's useless to argue with you. After 20 minutes, you both turn back to Elsa and see she is still crying. She tries to get herself out but in her weakened state, she can't even get herself out of the tub. You walk into the bathroom and help out. She slips a little and grabs onto your arms for support and doesn't let go. Even when she regains her footing, she still holds on to you tightly as Anna walks over and gives her a towel.

She holds onto you as you walk her back towards her room. Like before, you follow her pace and treat her gently. You look out the window and see that night has almost fallen on Arendelle. Anna helps you lead Elsa to her wardrobe where she selects a nightgown for Elsa.

Anna tries to take Elsa off your arms so she can dress but she refused to let go. "Please don't leave me." She says in a soft voice.

You smile and look at her in the eyes. "I not going to leave you. But you need to get some clothes on for bed. It's late and you need to sleep."

Your words have a profound impact on her. She nods and lets go allowing Anna to a slip a nightgown on Elsa. Elsa then holds her arms out for you and wraps them around your neck when you get close.

You pick her up slowly and carry her to her bed. Anna pulls back the covers and you lay Elsa down softly on the bed before pulling the covers back over her. Elsa gives you both a half smile before saying softly. "Thank you."

You both smile in return. Anna moves in and wraps her arms around Elsa's neck in a small hug while you take Elsa's hand and give it a kiss. Elsa then shuffles under the covers and turns her body preparing to go to sleep.

You and Anna sit down waiting for her to pass out. After only a minute, you hear a soft breathing signifying that she must have fallen asleep. You both silently get up and exit the room.

Upon exiting, you are greeted by Princess Rapunzel and Eugene. They both have concerned looks on their faces and they hold each other close.

"How is she?" Eugene asks.

"Recovering slowly." You say through labored breathing. It's becoming much harder for you to stay conscious.

"Is it true? Was she…" Rapunzel can't even finish her words before she succumbs to tears. Eugene rubs her back while Anna and Kristoff fight to hold off their own tears.

"She was." Anna says as tears run down her face.

You walk up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looks at you as you say. "We should all get some sleep. I have a feeling this is a day we all want to end."

Everyone just nods as they proceed to their rooms. You barely take a step before the pain takes over and it becomes hard to stay standing. Anna notices your pain and puts her body under you arm to support you. "We should get you to a doctor."

You are too weak to argue so you nod. Eugene steps forward and helps hold you up. "I'll take him to the doctors. You all go get some sleep."

Once you're out of sight, Anna breaks down and starts crying until she falls into a ball on the floor.

"Hey Anna. It's ok. It's over now." Kristoff says

"No it's not ok! This day has been one nightmare after another and I hate it!" Anna yells before falling into tears again.

Rapunzel moves to her and gives her a small hug. Rapunzel looks at her and says. "This day has been hard but it's over now. Now all we can do is try and make tomorrow better."

She stops crying and listens more. "No one can change what happened here today. But eventually things will return to normal again. It will just take time and love from all of us."

Anna surprises Rapunzel with a massive hug that causes her to smile. Kristoff smiles as well as he join in on this hug.

Little does anyone know but Elsa, from behind her door heard every word. She had gotten up the second you and Anna had left and was listening intently. "Normal." She said softly. "I'd like that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eugene took you to the hospital wing of the castle before departing to be with his wife. The doctors began working on you immediately. They first removed any shrapnel and splinters left from the arrows before they sealed them.

Once the wounds were sealed, they removed all of your clothes and put you in a bath to relax your muscles. It didn't take long for your powers to take effect and start to heal your wounds.

The doctors estimated it would take several days before your wounds fully healed but as long as you didn't strain yourself, then you should be fine.

You thanked the doctors and left the room before proceeding towards your room to rest in bed.

Once you reached the floor with your room on it, you stared down the hallway at the rooms of your friends. First you reached Anna's room. You slowly opened the door to see both her and Kristoff peacefully asleep in each other's arms. You smile as you admired how adorable they looked.

However something else in the room caught your eyes. You saw Olaf asleep at their feet. Guess he didn't want to be alone tonight either. You shut the door and proceeded down the hallway until you saw Elsa's room.

You put your hand up to the door and whispered. "Elsa, I'm so sorry I let this happen to you. I sorry I couldn't stop them in time."

You paused for a second listening to the silence on the other side of the door. "But I promise you this. I will never leave your side. I will always be there for you whenever you need me… Because I love you."

"I love you too." A quite voice from the other side of the door says. You retract your head from the door. You didn't think Elsa was still up. As you reach for the door handle, Elsa beats you to it. You hear the knob turn and the door opens to reveal Elsa clad in her light blue nightgown. She opens the door enough for you to enter.

Once inside, she shuts the door and turns to you. "Did you really mean what you said just then?" She asks hopefully.

You nod. " I meant every word." You reach for her hands slowly so as not to startle her. You take them and hold them as one would hold a delicate gem. "How are you feeling Elsa?"

"Not great." She says looking at the floor. She starts to tear up. "I'm just so scared. Every step I take I feel like I'm back in that dungeon again!"

You move to her and place your arm around her shoulder and hold her. "Elsa, no one deserves to be… attacked like you were."

"I should have fought harder. I should have… but they had Anna and my powers…." Elsa just keeps on crying as she tries to speak.

"This wasn't your fault Elsa. Don't ever believe you were responsible for this. They forced this on you and they are the only ones to blame."

"Are they… dead?" Elsa tries to speak but chokes on her words.

"Dead?" You ask. "Henry is but Hans escaped. He's long gone from Arendelle now."

"Will he come back?" Elsa asks sounding terrified.

You rub her back more and slide closer to her. "Hans has lost his army and his allies. The Duke's army is routed and the Blood Sons are all dead. He will never be able to breach this castle again."

Your words do bring some calm to Elsa but she still is shaking and sobbing. She wanted someone to talk to and you were more than willing to be a listener. For the next few hours you listened to Elsa as she told her story of what happened after you were knocked out. She cringed and cried more as she mentioned everything Hans and Henry did to her. With each passing second, you hatred for Hans was growing exponentially. You wanted to be able to rip him in two.

When she finished, she looked exhausted but this was good progress. At least she wasn't bottling up her emotions like last time.

"How will I be able to be queen again?" Elsa asked.

"What do you mean?" You ask.

"The entire castle saw me… they know what happened. How can I protect my people when I can't even protect myself?" She starts to tear up again.

"Because of how you managed to the first time." Your cords cause her to stop crying so she can listen. "After you ran away when your powers became public, you were so scared about actually becoming queen. You thought that what you did with your powers was going to keep you from being a good queen. Instead you became the best ruler Arendelle has ever had. You only need to look outside to see what you've managed to do. They people cheer you on and love you. Plus I believe you can do this. I know the woman I love will never give up."

Elsa surprises you with a massive hug. She starts crying again but you can tell she is starting to recover. "Why are you so good with words?"

"I'm your lover. It's in my job description."

Elsa takes a second to absorb what she heard before a bit of soft laughing can be heard from her. You smile at her enjoyment of your humor. You pull her in for another, softer hug.

Once she breaks away, she yawns and lies down in her bed. You help her get under the covers and kiss her forehead. As you prepare to leave, Elsa holds on tight to your hand. "Can you stay here tonight?"

You pull back the covers and slip in beside her. You grab her hand and kiss it. "Sweet dreams Elsa."

And with that, both of you are sound asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You didn't know if Elsa was dreaming peacefully. All you knew was you weren't. The nightmares had returned. It was the same nightmare you had after the Great Thaw. However this time you were watching the events unfold from a different perspective. You were there in the dream. You could feel the ground beneath your feet; you could smell the burning flesh.

You saw the same woman carrying her baby and watched her hand it off to a younger woman. You then saw her get killed and her body burnt. Your instincts told you to chase the younger woman. You tried to shout out to her but your voices was muted. Everything you tried to speak, no sound escaped.

You heard noise behind you and turned to see several armored soldiers chasing the woman. They passed by you as if they didn't see you. You then heard them shout. "Get her! She has the…"

His words were interrupted as the entire dream collapsed in a dark cloud of smoke. You covered yourself as the cloud passed over. Once it passed, you noticed you weren't in the same dream again. The burning city had been replaced by a pure white room the resembled a throne room. There was no sound as you walked and not a soul could be seen.

Just then the sound of lion's roar scared you. You fell down and stared in its direction. It was standing right beside the empty throne. He looked at you before speaking. "Do not be afraid."

You were too shocked to speak. The lion continued. "I am not going to hurt you."

You stood up and you both slowly approached each other. "What is this?"

"That depends upon you. We are in your head after all."

You are just confused. "So do this encounter, my vivid nightmares, do they mean anything?"

The Lion smiles. "That depends on you."

As the sudden, a white flash engulfs you instantly and you are awake. You see Elsa is stirring beside you and awakens. "(Y/N), are you ok?"

"I don't know." You say as you lay down. "The nightmares have returned."

"The vivid ones?" She asks though she already knows the answer.

"Yes. I thought they were the result of anxiety but I'm worried they're something else."

Elsa looks concerned. "Maybe someone should help you out with those."

You nod. "I was thinking of visiting the trolls. Maybe they could help me get some clarity. And they may be able to help you as well. If you want to of course."

"Pabbie had helped me before. He can help me again. I'll join you for the trip."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You and Elsa joined Kristoff early in the morning. He offered to give you both a ride to the trolls. The ride over was silent as the grave as you both were trying to figure out how to ask Pabbie for your help.

Once you both arrived, Kristoff stayed with Sven while you and Elsa continued on to the troll enclave. Once you get there, the trolls all reveal themselves and surround you and Elsa. They all start muttering about why Elsa has brought a man here.

However they all quickly dispersed when Pabbie came rolling in. "Hello Elsa. I see you have brought a friend."

Elsa grabbed your arm and brought you to her side. "This is (Y/N). He's my companion.

"Ah, when did he come into your service?" He asked.

"Right after the first incident with Anna. Because of his own powers he was immune to mine so my parents had him stay as my guard and companion."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meat them." He says giving a polite bow. "I take it you have a specific reason for coming to us."

Elsa nodded then dropped down to her knees so she was at his level. "We both need your help. You've helped my family many times and we need you now more than ever."

Pabbie took her hands in his. "Of course my dear. What is the problem?"

Elsa took a deep breath before beginning. "Hans attacked the city and took the castle for a brief time. He captured us and had us imprisoned. And he… he…" Elsa couldn't bear to say the words out loud.

But when you put you hand on her shoulder, she was able to continue. "He raped me."

The words cause all the trolls to react. They all hold each other close as they imagine the horrors that Elsa went through.

"I know what to do. Come closer." Elsa brings herself close to the troll and closes her eyes. He places his hands on her head and runs his fingers along her forehead. You see sparkles emerge from his hands.

Elsa opens her eyes and looks at him. "That was some magic that can help you calm your mind. It should help you cope with the stress."

Elsa smiles. "Thank you Pabbie." She then stands and stands beside you.

"Come here (Y/N) and tell me your problems." Pabbie says in his kind tone.

You take a seat and explain to him your vivid dreams. His eyes seem to focus intensely at the mention of the lion.

"These are strange dreams (Y/N). What I think you are experiencing are memories of your past. Perhaps from before you were old enough to even comprehend them. Also, they only occur when someone is telepathically giving them to you."

"I want clarity in these dreams. Can you help me with that?"

He nods and reaches into his pouch and removes a glowing yellow crystal. "Take this. This crystal has magical properties that are enhanced when in the presence of an earthmover. Keep it by your side as you sleep and it should give you clarity in your dreams. Perhaps even identify who is behind them."

You thank Pabbie and you both leave the enclave and head home. Like before, the ride back is silent however there is a sense of calm in the air. Elsa's recovery is proceeding well and you might soon have some answers as to your nightmares.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been over 4 months since Hans's attack on Arendelle. The physical damage caused by his attack had been mostly repaired. Elsa had even managed to make a full recovery from her fateful encounter with Hans and Henry and she no longer was dealing with nightmares of what they did to her.

In response to Lady Vinn's involvement in the conspiracy to remove Elsa and the reports that she was protecting Prince Hans, Arendelle and Corona launched a siege to take White Fort; Lady Vinn's castle. However she and Hans were nowhere to be found. It was suspected that they had travelled with their Guard into the deep north and thus, couldn't be tracked because of the storms.

However the bad news didn't stop there. Despite your best efforts, the crystal wasn't allowing you to progress further into your dreams. They always cut off at the same point and every time you saw the lion, he repeated the same phrases, nothing more.

However today was going to be much different. Today Kristoff and Anna were going to get married. They had been planning it for 3 months and now the date had finally arrived and neither of them could be happier.

As the morning arose and the day began you got dressed for the ceremony in Elsa's quarters. She had called you here earlier today to make sure you both looked your best for the ceremony. After all, it wasn't everyday that one's sister gets married.

Mostly however it had been Elsa primping up your outfit since you had no real desire to screw up Elsa's beautiful ice dress that she was wearing. After Elsa finished her work on your jacket, you realized that your rank pins weren't on the jacket. Knowing they were most likely in your room, you excused yourself to get them.

When you arrived in your quarters, you were more than surprised to find Anna sitting on your bed in her wedding dress looking distressed. "Anna? Are you ok?"

She shook her head silently. You took a seat beside her on the bed. "What's wrong Anna? Are you scared about being married?"

"No…" She said. "For a few weeks I haven't been feeling well. I woke up feeling sick and I have started having these cravings all the time. Plus I have been a little on edge recently."

"Anna, I think you're just feeling anxious over being married. It's perfectly normal…"

"That's what I thought at first. But then kept feeling sick so I went to the doctor. He tested me and… he thinks I'm pregnant…"

This news made your jaw drop. You hadn't expected this in the slightest. Your mind was rattling with questions you wanted answers to. "Are you sure you're actually pregnant? This could juts be anxiety."

"I'm pretty sure that I'm pregnant. It certainly is plausible…"

You realized what Anna was referring to. You knew they had grown close. Perhaps they had gotten closer than you previously thought they were. "How do you feel about this?"

"I… I don't know. I mean Kristoff and I talked about having a baby but we didn't want one until we were married and the news of this… it's going to shock him…" Anna tries to say though she chokes on some of her words.

"Anna, Kristoff loves you more than anything. He won't abandon you because you're pregnant. In fact I'm sure he wont ever leave you now."

Anna looks up with hope in her eyes. "Really?"

You smile and put your hand on her shoulder. "Kristoff loves family more than anything. He'll be surprised that he will soon have a child but he will love it. He will always be there for you and your child no matter what because that's the kind of man he is. And I'm sure you wouldn't have married if you thought he wasn't."

Anna smiles for the first time since you've seen her today and then gives you a great big hug which is then followed up with a kiss on the cheek. She then bolts for the door but before she disappears she turns to you and says. "Thank you (Y/N)."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The entire city had filled the streets with news of Princess Anna's and Kristoff's wedding. The commoners had filled the streets and were cheering as the couple passed by on their way to the chapel. As the ceremony began, the entire city became silent.

Everyone had taken his or her place. Elsa and Rapunzel were dressed in fancy blue bridesmaid dresses and stood at one side of the altar. Kristoff and his best man Eugene were on the other side. All were awaiting the arrival of Princess Anna.

You had been asked by Anna to lead her down the aisle and be the one to give her to Kristoff. An offer you were honored to accept.

You took Anna in your arms and opened the door into the chapel. As you walked down the aisle you saw the crowd awing over Anna's sheer beauty. As you reached the altar, you let go of Anna and allowed her to go to her husband. You smiled as you watched the event unfold. You only wished that Anna's actual father were alive to be able to walk her down the aisle.

You took your place next to Eugene as the Bishop asked those precious questions. "Do you, Princess Anna, take Kristoff to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, in sickness or in health, till death do you part?"

She smiled and said. "I do."

The bishop turns to Kristoff. "And do you, Kristoff, take Princess Anna to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness or in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." He said grinning like an idiot.

"The by the power vested in God and the Kingdom of Arendelle, I pronounce this couple, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Anna and Kristoff wasted no time in sealing their marriage with the kiss. The entire chapel erupted with cheers and you could hear the commoners on the outside cheering as well. Anna threw the bouquet and you saw Elsa catch it in her hands. The crowd cheered even louder at this sudden development.

Elsa shook off the attention as Anna and Kristoff linked arms and left the chapel. Next, Rapunzel and Eugene linked arms and left as well. Following the routine, you and Elsa linked arms and exited the chapel with the chapel guests following all the way to the castle ballroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dance in the ballroom was an amazing amount of fun. While you and Elsa only shared one dance that evening, it was watching Anna and Kristoff enjoy the happiest day of their lives that made you both happy.

After several minutes of silence Elsa spoke. "They are so cute together. I can't imagine a better man for Anna."

"He is special. I'm glad Anna ran into him when she was trying to get us to return home."

"And I'm happy she did." Elsa said as she slipped her arm onto your shoulders. You then put your arm on her hip and pulled her in close.

"You know Elsa. Since you caught the bouquet, people might be looking at you to see who your potential husband will be." You said mischievously.

"Let then stare. I have nothing to hide." She says as she pulls you in for a kiss. Out of the corner of you eye you spot Prince Ferus lurking by the windows.

His mere presence makes your blood boil. About two months ago he had tried to seduce Elsa and he clearly only had a physical attraction to Elsa. He had tried to woo Elsa not realizing she was with you. His spoiled nature and inability to show even the slightest manners caused Elsa to expel him after less than an hour of meeting him. Needless to say, he was furious that his marriage proposal had been refused.

Hoping to infuriate him even further, you kissed Elsa passionately and that caused him to give you a look of pure anger. You intensified the kiss causing him to become incredibly furious. You broke the kiss once he stormed away.

Elsa just smiles at you as her attention returns to the party. If anyone besides Ferus had noticed then they decided not to comment on it.

While Kristoff and Anna were lost in their won little world, you and Elsa snuck out the back to create a small gift for Anna and Kristoff. First you used you powers to grow 2 wreathes with roses on it. Elsa then used her powers to freeze them solid with ice creating two beautiful crowns.

You packaged the gifts and reentered with Elsa. By this time the party had died down and all of the guests were retuning to their quarters. You both approached Anna and Kristoff with the gifts in hand. They were eagerly waiting whatever it was that you both got them.

As you opened the gift, their eyes grew wide at the crowns. They had to stare at them for a minute to truly comprehend the enormity of the gifts. "Elsa, this is…" Anna tried to say.

"Extraordinary." Kristoff finished. "Did you both make these? With your powers too?"

You both juts nodded. Both of them put the crowns on their head and they fit perfectly. Anna then rushed up and pulled her sister in for a nice long hug. Kristoff did the same with you.

"Thank you (Y/N). Thank you Elsa." Anna said through tears. "This is the best day of my life!"

She then looked at you and nodded. You knew what was coming next. "Actually, I have an announcement to make…" She took a deep breath before restarting. "Elsa, Kristoff, I'm pregnant."


	15. Chapter 15

The room became utterly silent as Elsa and Kristoff tried to comprehend what Anna just said. You could just smile and enjoy watching the scene unfold.

"A baby." Kristoff said in the softest voice he had.

"Yah, I thought you'd be happy. I mean we talked about it." Anna responded.

"Anna, I very happy. I couldn't be happier. I'm just… surprised that's all."

"How long have you known?" Elsa asked moving closer to Anna.

"Only a short time. I started feeling sick a few days after the siege and after several doctor visits he said I was pregnant!"

"And you knew?" Elsa asks turning to you.

You nod. "Anna told me this morning before the wedding but she wanted to be the one break the news to you both."

"Well Anna, I'm very happy we're going to have another member added to our family." Elsa said as she gave her sister a hug.

Kristoff then grabbed his new wife and gave her a deep kiss. He then bent down and put his arms around her waist before kissing the belly that was holding his unborn child.

Both couples then disappeared upstairs into their bedrooms. Elsa was hanging off your shoulder for the duration of the walk back up to her room. When you arrived, she pulled you in and locks the door before pressing a very passionate kiss on your lips.

"What was that for?" You ask smiling.

"Olaf interrupted our last night together. I think it's only fair we continued where we left off." Elsa said as she caressed you with her lips.

"Elsa, I love you." You say as you feel her running her kisses up you neck.

She stops for a moment. "And I love you."

As she continues her kisses, you put your hands on her shoulders. You then easily slip off her ice dress and let it fall to the ground. She steps out of the dress and proceeds to remove your pants while you seamlessly remove your jacket and undershirt.

Picking her up off the ground, she wraps her legs around your hips as you both bring your lips together for a passionate embrace. You bring your body over to the bed and fall down with Elsa still attached to you. She unwraps her legs from your hips and straightens them out until her body is flat and over yours.

You run your hands along her slender hips taking in ever detail of her perfect figure. She truly is the most beautiful woman you'd ever met.

Elsa meanwhile is running her hands along your muscular yet scarred chest. She feels every inch of your lean body. Neither of you could be happier than you are right now.

Elsa's powers create an icy wind inside the room the knocks out the light of each candle leaving you and Elsa to embrace in the soft. Moonlight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the lights hit Elsa's room, the events of last night were clear. Every article of clothing both you had worn was scattered across the room. Elsa's powers had caused an icy wind to blow open the balcony door allowing the heat from the sun to bead down on your naked, sleeping bodies.

Your body was leaning away from the window and in your arms was a sleeping Elsa. Elsa's body was pressed very close to your chest as she rested her head near your shoulder.

You felt the heat on your back and began to stir. Your stirring caused Elsa to stir and within a few seconds, you both were awake.

Elsa twisted in your arms until she was facing you again. "Don't wake me yet. I want to stay."

"Oh? And what did you have in mind to do today instead of getting up?" You ask with a smile growing on your face.

She inched herself as close to you as she possibly could. She then connected her lips with yours for a long kiss. "Right now I'll just stay here with you. We can figure out the rest later."

"Sounds like a plan to me." You say as you hold her. Your mind is too ingrained in the moment to care about anything else. However a sudden knocking takes both you and Elsa from the moment.

"Elsa?... Elsa?!" Anna asked from the other side of the door.

"She up early. Doesn't she normally sleep in?" You ask softly.

"She and Kristoff probably aren't as busy now that she's carrying his child." Elsa remarks.

"Really? I would have thought he would want to go for twins." You joke causing Elsa to giggle quietly.

"Elsa? I heard you. You can't sleep in there all day." No one speaks. "Come on Elsa. Don't leave me to handle all those royals. You know I'll say or do something stupid."

"Give it a moment. She'll leave soon." Elsa whispers to you.

"You sure?" You ask as Elsa counts down with her fingers and mouths the correct number as she hits it.

Just as she hits zero she points towards the door and as if on cue Anna speaks again. "Fine I'll get Gerda to give me a key and you'd better be dressed by the time I get it!"

You both giggle at Elsa's knowledge of her sister. "I'd say we've got a few minutes before Anna finds Gerda." You both then continue kissing.

"Oh don't worry Anna I've got one right here!" You hear Olaf say.

Just then you both look at each other. Your eyes have grown wide. You shot the sheets off you bed as you both made a mad dash for your clothes that are lying around the room. The struggle only seems to get worse as you hear the door unlocking and you see the door swing open with a carrot in the lock.

With the door open Oalf and Anna come strutting in. "Hey sis get up we have a big day…" Anna stops as she observes the scene in front of here. Her hands are in front of her mouth and she is giggling like hell. "So Elsa…"

"Oh shut up Anna!" Elsa says in her annoyed voice.

"Elsa trying to hide her embarrassment only causes Anna to smile more which in turn makes Elsa's blush get redder and redder. "So how was your first night Elsa?"

Elsa just turns to you blushing even more now. Truth be told this wasn't her first night sleeping with you but Anna didn't need to know that. "Anna!"

Seeing that Elsa was too flustered to answer Anna turns to you. "So how was your first night?" Anna asks with a smile.

You blush as well and try to speak. "I… we… uh… You know what. I'm gonna leave." You say as you quickly exit the main door.

"Uh (Y/N) you should probably put on…" In your haste to escape Anna's questions you'd forgotten that you weren't wearing any clothes. But it's too late. No even a second after exiting the room you'd run flat into your friend Sophia. It takes a second for her to register what happen but she screams when she does.

You slip back into Elsa's room, slip into your pants and grab the rest of your clothing before vanishing down the hall until you return to your room.

Elsa feels slightly embarrassed at the whole scene while Anna is on the floor laughing her ass off. As Anna continues laughing, Elsa throws her ice dress into the closet and removes a simpler dress that looks similar to the one she wore on Coronation day. The only difference is the entire dress is mostly teal.

"Come on Elsa tell me."

"No."

"Please!"

"No for God sake no. Can you please drop it Anna?"

"Elsa! It was your first night sleeping with a man! You've got to tell me!"

Elsa just smiled. "No I don't."

Anna started to pout. "Awww. Why not?"

"First, it's private. Second, you don't go around telling me about your love life."

"Please Elsa tell me!" Anna said in her best pouting voice. She was even giving her the pretty eyes that no one could refuse.

"No." Elsa said as she returned to dressing herself.

Anna just looked shocked as her smile dropped. "No way! That always works on you!" She then thought for a second. "It must have been steamy if you're so being so secretive. Cant you tell me something?"

Elsa was getting slightly irritated. "If I answer ONE question, will you drop the subject?"

"Promise." Anna said holding up her hand though Elsa truly doubted it.

"Ok ask." Elsa said while mentally preparing herself for a hard answer.

"Is he a good kisser?" Anna asks looking deeply into her sister's eyes.

"He is a very good kisser."

Anna's smile got bigger. "Ohhhh! Like the 'so good you can't have enough' kind?"

"More like the toe curling and leaves you breathless type." Elsa answers.

Anna's screams of excitement couldn't get any louder. Elsa kept her smile despite the volume. "What else?"

Elsa puts her finger on Anna's mouth. "We agreed. One question and now you're done. You'll figure out the rest in due time."

Elsa, having finished getting dressed exited the room leaving Anna there in shock. Elsa had to admit that tormenting her sister like this was very entertaining. She only hoped you survived the embarrassment of running into another girl naked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You'd managed to survive the day after the early morning embarrassment. The news had spread quickly and before you'd even reached the barracks, Guardsmen started looking at you differently. You could wear some of them were smirking behind their helmets.

Quint and William were the worst. They had heard about your night with Elsa and had more than enough questions for you about your night with her. Keeping William off your back was easy. You sent him into town for patrol duty but since Quint outranked you, it was impossible to order him away and he never let a second go by without some odd question about you and Elsa.

Thankfully a message from Elsa got you away from the barracks and from Quint. She wanted to speak with you in the library. As you reached the door to the library, you knocked. From the other side of the door you heard heels clicking across the floor and then the door opened revealing Elsa.

You walked in as she shut the door. She moves back to her chair by the nearest bookshelf. "You wanted to see me Elsa?"

"Yah. I heard what you were suffering in the barracks so I decided I'd help you escape."

You smile as you grab a seat near her. "Thanks Elsa. I really did need an escape."

Elsa smiled for a second before returning to her book. You peeked around her shoulder to see what she was reading. "What are you reading?"

Elsa turned back to you as she closed the book. "Oh it's an old story I bought when I was younger. It's the Kalmar Prince."

"What's it about?" You ask leaning in closer.

"It's about a kingdom northeast of Arendelle called Kalmar. In Kalmar there's a baby prince who is the heir to the Kalmar throne. However the King's jealous brothers kill the King and his family excluding the baby Prince. The Prince is then sent away from home for his safety and raised with a family who teach him how he can win back his throne."

Elsa's description of the story increases you interest in the story. She continues. "Later on the Prince falls in love with a neighboring princess but his love for her gets in the way of him ruling the kingdom. So he has to make a decision. Does he commit to hid duty or does he follow his heart?"

"And what does he pick?" You ask sounding giddy.

Elsa's face drops though. "I haven't read that far yet. If you want to read it as well, there's another copy on my desk."

"Sounds like a good read. Why don't we stay here and read it together?"

Elsa just smiles in agreement as you pick up the book and start reading. As the hours pass by you have to admit that this is truly a fantastic book. Whoever wrote it truly is an accomplished writer. You'd heard legends similar to this one in your studies with Elsa's father and you wondered if that was the author's inspiration.

As the day passed by, both you and Elsa started to fall asleep. As the yawning began, you set the books down and went over to the couch, cuddled up with Elsa and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dreams tonight were different. They weren't the repeated flashbacks you'd felt for the past few months. They dream world seemed different. Surrounding you were these dark clouds that made it impossible to see anything beyond you.

But in the clouds you could hear a voice. You closed your eyes and concentrated on the voice. Your eyes opened and the clouds parted creating a path between you and a smaller hooded figure. You walked towards it and stopped when you were less than 2 meters from it.

The figure removed the hood to reveal a beautiful middle-aged woman with light brown hair. "You have found me."

"Who are you?" You ask.

"Someone who changed your destiny." She said while observing you. "My how you've grown. Last time I saw you, you were a small fragile thing. I'm glad to see that isn't the truth anymore."

"Are you the one responsible for my nightmares?"

"Nightmares? More like visions. These visions have been imprinted in your mind and triggered to release after a time. Visions meant to guide you."

You look at her with shock. "I have so many questions."

She looks at you sympathetically. "I know. But I cant answer them now. But if they truly mean so much to you then let me tell you this. When the time is right, there will be no shadows between us. Just truth."

And with a flash of light, she was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Southern Isles, the nighttime was often considered the best time of the day. The moonlight would shine off the water and reflect a soft white light back at the city. However the beautify of the lights often masked the true danger that was lurking around at night.

Big cities especially ports were notorious for crime and travelling at night wasn't always the safest. But for one man, it was safer to travel at night that risking being recognized in the day. As he left the docks, he pulled the hood over his head before rushing through the streets until he reached the tavern where he lived.

He slipped past the drunks and the courtesans and headed upstairs without anyone even acknowledging him. He knocked on the door and it opened slightly revealing a woman behind it. When she saw who was in the doorway, she open the door and let him in before slamming the door behind them and locking it.

"What do you want? I told you I was going to be working tonight." The woman asked sounding annoyed.

"Please you have to listen to me. This life you know, it isn't real."

She looked at him with a look of confusion. "Are you ok? Maybe you should see a doctor…"

"I'm not sick! I though something was wrong when I saw this." He then held up a sheet of cloth with royal sigil on it however the woman just shoved it off.

She tried to leave but he grabbed her arm and held her. "We went on a voyage but out boat was destroyed. We narrowly survived but we somehow lost our memories of this."

The woman then stopped herself and took a deeper look at the cloth. She recognized it, it was the sigil of Arendelle but how did she know that? The man continued. "We were married for over 18 years. You and I wanted to get married before our parents even arranged it."

She felt more memories come into her head but it still felt as if something was missing but then she remembered. "And we had two children, two beautiful girls…" Suddenly everything came flooding back into her head as she looked into the man's eyes, the man she recognized as Agdar, her husband.

She pulled him in for a great big hug, one that was several years overdue. She cried as the both collapsed to the ground in tears. "It's ok Idun. You can cry I wont judge."


	16. Chapter 16

You are sleeping soundly on the couch with Elsa in your arms. Being still asleep, you didn't notice Anna sneaking up to where you and Elsa were sleeping. As she gets right beside the couch, she takes a glass of water that she'd been carrying and pours it on your face and Elsa's causing you both to wake up with a cold shock.

In the shock, you both start trying to shove the water off your face and in the process fall out of the couch and right back onto each other. Anna, meanwhile is laughing her ass off at what she saw.

You both turn to her with faces of annoyance. "What was that for?" Elsa asks as she tried to get out from under you.

"You both slept in. Remember? We were going to go picnicking today?" As you and Elsa helped each other up, you both racked your brains to try and remember the picnic. Elsa's eyes then go big and she moves her hands to her mouth.

"Oh my God Anna I'm so sorry I forgot!"

Anna just smiles. "Don't worry. I just wanted to make sure you both didn't sleep through the day. Meet you guys by the stables when you're ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You went back to your room and switched out your old clothes for a set of olive drab leather armor with a hood. You then attached your sword belt to the jacket. Even though you were going to a picnic, you never went anywhere unarmed especially after what happened to Elsa.

As you reached the stables, you saw that Elsa had switched out her fancy dress for a simple riding dress of similar colors. You went to the far end of the stables and released your personal horse while Kristoff prepared Sven.

Once you both had finished the prep work, you helped Elsa up to the horse and then hopped on yourself. Once you saw that Anna and Kristoff were ready on Sven, you all left the castle and departed for the forest.

After less than 15 minutes of exploring the woods, Anna found a spot where she wanted to set up the picnic. She jumped off Sven, grabbed the large blanket and basket and had begun setting up before Elsa, Kristoff or you'd even dismounted. By the time you got to her, she'd already finished setting up the picnic. You had to admit that Anna was a ball of endless energy despite being pregnant.

Everyone sat down on the blanket and took out their food. Anna and Krisotoff didn't really spend much time eating. Anna held out a box of chocolates and began throwing them at Kristoff's mouth. You and Elsa just laughed at their clumsiness as Anna missed mostly ever shot she threw event though she was at point blank range.

After about an hour of 'eating' everyone had finished his or her food and it seemed like everyone was starting to get bored. "Do you guys want to play a game?" Anna asked.

You and Elsa stayed in your cuddling position as you answered Anna. "Sure what do you have in mind?"

"Snowball fight?" Anna suggested causing smiles to form on everyone's face.

"Sounds like fun." Elsa said jumping to her feet.

"Hold on." Kristoff said raising his hands. "Whoever has Elsa on their team is going to kick the other's butt hard."

Elsa then looked at everyone smugly. "How about all three of you vs me?"

You raise your eyebrows and smile. "This should be interesting. All right let's play."

Elsa then froze the ground around the four of you allowing the three of you to build your fort. Elsa however just used her powers to create a modest wall in a second. When your team was ready, you signaled for the game to begin. Elsa didn't waste a moment. She quickly formed over a dozen snowballs in her fort and threw them hard at your team from above.

Anna and Kristoff took some snowballs and rushed out of the fort to the left. They took cover in the tree line and began trying to pelt Elsa with snow. However they did more of taking cover than shooting since Elsa pinned them down quickly.

Noticing that her attention was away from you, you slipped out of the fort and started free climbing in the trees. Your roots rise up and take the shape of a hand. They mold together a snowball and raise it up to your level. You take aim with the ball and fire.

The snowball hits Elsa right on her neck. She reacts to the impact and turns around to see you with another snowball. You throw it right at her. She raises her hands to block it but fails to stop the snowball. Meanwhile Anna and Kristoff begin pelting her with snowballs of their own.

Unable to block every single shot that is fired at her. She materializes three very large snowballs in her hands and fires them off at the three of you. The impact of each shot causes both Kristoff and Anna to fall to the floor while you fall out of the tree and hit the snow flat on your face.

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff are laughing hard at what just happened however their laughter slows to a stop when they see you aren't moving from where you fell. Elsa's face drops as she jumps from her fort and rushes to you. Anna and Kristoff follow closely behind her.

Elsa rushes to your side. "(Y/N)! (Y/N) are you alright!?" She rushes to your side and turns you onto your back. You are wearing a stupid face and laughing intensely. She laughs as well and falls on her back laughing with you as everyone else joins in.

After the laughter as dissipated, everyone turns to face the sky. You had completely lost track of time as the sky was starting to get red. Kristoff got up from his comfy spot by Anna and started packing up his stuff. Anna then turns to him. "Where are you going?"

"It's getting late Anna. We should be getting home." Anna seems to agree as she starts to clean up her picnic.

"You got to work tomorrow?" Elsa asks as she gets up with you and helps prepare for the trek down the mountain.

"That's right. I've got a long day of ice collecting tomorrow."

Your mind then snaps back to the promise Kristoff had made you. "Hey Kristoff, you still haven't spend a day training with me."

Kristoff's face along with everyone else's looked confused. You sighed as you explained. "Remember that day you and I went ice harvesting, you promised to spend a day with me at Guard training."

Kristoff thought for a second before he showed an 'oh' with his mouth. "Ah yes I forgot about that. Why didn't we do this earlier."

"Prince Jack and Hans interrupted our competition. Anyway, if you feel like it, tomorrow can be a good day for you to spend with me."

Kristoff shrugs. "Why not? I'll pick up on the ice duties the next day."

You chuckle. "Not after a day with me you wont."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day arrived quickly. You and Elsa got up before the sun had even risen to prep for Kristoff's torture session. Once the preparations were finished at 5am, you grabbed some pots from the kitchen and came bursting into Kristoff's room banging them loudly and shouting orders at Kristoff.

He and Anna slowly stirred from their sleep and looked at you like you were a madman. "Get up Kristoff! Move it!"

He slowly got up from his bed but with more yelling, his pace increased. He grabbed his clothing and started putting it on as fast as he could. Anna just watched the whole scene unfold before her eyes while lying in bed. As you and Kristoff both exited the room, you turned back to Anna and said. "Sorry about that, go back to sleep."

You followed Kristoff down as he took position with the very awake Guardsmen. "Alright men, we have a friend joining us today. Now Kristoff believe that his job of harvesting ice is more rigorous than being a Guardsmen." This caused a series of laughs from Guards present.

You laugh as well. "So now we are going to show him what a day in our life entails. Now we'll be starting off with a game of hide and seek. Kristoff will hide in the forest and the rest of you will try and catch him. If he makes it back to the castle without being caught, he wins. If not, you all win."

Sophia, the newest recruit and the Guard's personnel nurse raised her hand. "Sir, what happens if he's the one who wins?"

"Good question. If Kristoff wins, then you all have to join him on ice harvesting. If you win, then Kristoff has to suffer through our brutal training regiment for the day. Sound like a plan?"

All the Guardsmen say. "Yes sir!"

You pull a pocket watch out of your pocket. "Alright Kristoff, you have 15 minutes before we chase you so I'd get out to the forest quickly."

Like you many years ago, he takes the hint and bolts out of the castle. You count down the 15 minutes and when it reaches zero, you release the guard into the city. You head to the gatehouse above the bridge and watch the show with you spyglass.

Quint joins you a minute later with a bowl of strawberries. He takes a seat by you to watch the show. "How's it going?"

You laugh. "Great. Kristoff's already exhausted from running all the way to the woods… Oh look, Theron's seen him. He's running… running… Oh! He just smacked Theron with a big wooden stick."

Quint then grabs the spyglass. "Let me see. Oh my God! They're all ganging up on him. He's trying to run straight for the castle… he's getting close… Oh owl That's gotta hurt."

"What? What happened?" You say taking back the spyglass.

"William hit him with the blunt end of his sword. He's down for good." As you look through the spyglass, you can tell that what Quint said is true. Kristoff is on the ground nursing a bloody nose.

"Come on. Let's go help him. His day isn't over yet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You got Kristoff some aid for his nose. Sophia said his nose wasn't broken and gave him a rag to stop the bleeding out of his nose. Once the blood stopped rolling, you got Kristoff back into the physical routine. Needless to say, he was irritated that you weren't letting him off from the workout.

The first hour encompassed a lot of swordplay. He caught on quickly to the movements but when in an actual fight, he was easily overrun by any Guardsmen he fought. Even Sophia was able to wipe the floor with him in a matter of seconds.

After that was archery. Kristoff took a long time to grasp the basics of archery and even when he did, his aim was awful. Then you had time join the Guard fro the final workout of the day; a mini battle between the Guardsmen. William led one team while you lead another.

Your team included yourself, Sophia, Theron and many others. William had Kristoff, Odis, Quint, Rusk and others. Your 'armies' charge the other with training swords and begin the battle. You see many opportunities to beat Kristoff down but he was doing so well and enjoying himself that you focused on other Guardsmen instead.

Eventually Sophia 'jabs' him with her knife and sends him to the floor. The last soldiers 'alive' are you, Sophia, Quint and William. Sophia takes on William while you face off with Quint. Despite his age, Quint was a skilled warrior. His speed hadn't dulled over the years. In fact, you felt like you'd underestimated him.

That misjudgment might actually cost you the match as Quint begins overwhelming you with a series of strike that you try and parry. He then trips you and aims his sword at your throat. He smiles and says. "I guess you're dead."

"Actually sir." Sophia interrupts. "So are you." You see that she's holding a knife to Quint's back. Everyone looks shocked. Everyone's eyes had been on you and Quint. No one noticed that Sophia had defeated William and had snuck up on him and was more than capable of pulling a killing blow on him.

Quint dropped his blade in surrender as the Guardsmen rushed to Sophia and lifted her up calling her the day's champion. You rose up and began clapping with the crowd as they took her to the kitchens to celebrate leaving you with Kristoff.

As you walked up to him, you noticed that he was panting deeply. "Have fun today?"

He turns to you and utters a weak laugh through his wheezing voice. "How do you do that everyday?"

"It's not always the same training. We make it harder or easier based on the day."

"Still, that is a shit session you made me endure."

"If it makes you feel any better, I had to go through the same training when I was rookie here."

"Really?" He said finally regaining his breath.

"Yah, when I was just a child, Quint often made me hide and try and find my way back to the castle with dozens of Guardsmen chasing me."

He looks at you deeply. "No wonder you're so tough. If you were working out like since childhood."

"It'll grow on you." You say smiling.

"Oh no it wont. I am not working with you and insane infantry unless I have to."

You laugh as you help him back into the castle. "Come on. Let's get you some rest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Southern Isles, the former King and Queen were trying to seek passage back to Arendelle. As they searched the docks for a ship leaving to Arendelle, they saw someone they never expected to see again; the captain of their ship, the one that had sunk years ago.

They walked up to him hooded and called him. "Yes, can I help you?"

"You are Captain Shon correct?" Agdar asked.

Shon's eyebrow rose. "Yes… Is there something I can do for you?"

"We need passage there." Idun said. "We were hoping you could get us there."

"Miss, I've been dead to Arendelle for over three years. I don't know how the royalty'll respond to me suddenly dropping in."

Agdar then removed his hood. "Well I can't say for Queen Elsa, but I know the previous monarchs would be grateful for you assistance."

Shon's face went pale. He took several steps back believing that he was seeing a ghost. Idun removed her hood and slowly walked towards Shon. She held out her hand for Shon. He slowly grabbed it and as he ran his hands along her features, his face turned from one of fear to shocked. He bowed down still holding the former Queen's hand.

"Your majesties!" He wasn't even looking at them anymore. The floor seemed for appealing to him.

"Don't call us that!" Agdar said sharply but quietly. "No one but the three of us know who we really are and it needs to stay that way for now. Can you take us to Arendelle?"

Shon had risen by this time. Upon receiving instructions for his former monarchs, his shocked face was replaced with one of devotion. He bowed his head slightly and said. "With pleasure."


	17. Chapter 17

The cells below Arendelle were quite and empty except for the Duke of Weselton crying in agony and the now escaped Prince Jack. Slipping out this early had been easier than expected. In truth, he could have escaped whenever he wanted. The whole 'snobby prince' routine was just a mask. He was a warrior at heart.

He had decided to escape now since his powers had developed to their maximum peak. It was how he was bale to convince the guard to give him the key and forget he ever saw him.

As Jack walked out of the castle and into town, he opened his mind and extended his powers preparing to strike. Today he would get his revenge on those that denied him the Queen as his prize.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You, Eugene and Kristoff were walking down the hallway towards the dining room. All of you had just bathed and were on your way to meet your respective lovers for breakfast. On the way there, Eugene had started to discuss his plans for a romantic dinner with Rapunzel for today.

"You did what?" You ask with a bit of shock and laugher in your voice.

"Yes I did. Why is that so hard to believe?" Eugene responds.

"So it's a real thing you actually smuggled in 3 kegs Weselton brandy through my security." You ask still with shock in you voice.

"Yah, why are you so interested in this?"

"You know Weselton Brandy is illegal in Arenelle."

He just smiles. "Technically it's not in Arendelle. It's on a Coronan ship which is technically Coronan sovereignty and it's not illegal to have Weselton goods there."

"You know that's juts a technicality right Eugene? A punishable offense?" You ask.

"You're not going to tell anyone are you?" He asks with concern in his voice.

You raise your hands in your defense. "Hey as long I as don't see it, I don't care. Just make sure Elsa doesn't see it. She hates Weselton so much that if she sees you with it, she'll freeze you solid in ice and send your body to the bottom of fjord."

"But ice floats…" Kristoff interrupts.

You give him a look telling him to shut it. You then turn to Eugene. "You know what I mean."

He just scoffs off your warning. "Yah, yah I get it. I'll be careful."

"Uh huh…" You say secretly doubting his words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the dining room, everyone had just finished their breakfast and was about ready to begin their days. Kristoff was going to prepare for ice harvesting tomorrow despite having barely recovered from your Guard workout yesterday. Anna was going into town to help out at an orphanage. Rapunzel was going to be working with her guards in the docks. Elsa had her council to attend to in the morning while Eugene was getting the final preparations ready for his romantic night out with his wife.

As you watch Eugene whisper something in Rapunzel's ear, you had to smile. He was so romantic and kind. You thought maybe to ask him for some pointers for you and Elsa.

With just you and Elsa left, you gave her a goodbye kiss and left for the barracks. Sophia, having won the championship from yesterday was the one in charge of the first workout routine for the Guard today. Her routine included a large amount of swift movements with light weapons and no armor.

After 2 hours of her routine, the entire Guard was exhausted and Sophia passed the workout to you. Assigning several men to patrol, the remaining guards were going to compete in a battle scenario in an abandoned section of the city. Divided into two teams, they each took up position trying to uproot the other and take their flag.

You smiled as you watched the teams try and defeat the other. They were all very skilled and they had proven that in the siege even though the battle had been lost. You were proud of every single soldier under your command and you couldn't imagine serving with different men and women.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour after leaving breakfast, Eugene had grabbed everything he needed for his romantic night with Rapunzel. Kristoff was following him holding some mountain climbing gear.

"You ready for your long date with Rapunzel?' Kristoff asked.

"I'm been preparing to do something romantic with her for a month now. It's about time."

"Speaking of Rapunzel, there she is." Kristoff said pointing toward Rapunzel who's back was turned to both boys as she was reading her book. Her eyes rose up to see you walking towards her. She puts her book down and waves at you.

"Hey (Y/N), have you seen Eugene? He said he wanted to meet…" Her words were interrupted as she felt your lips connect with hers. She then felt you break away and then watched you bolt away without showing a single expression on your face.

Euegene and Kristoff just watched what happened with looks of utter shock. "I don't believe it!" Eugene exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Commander William, who'd been assigned to patrol duty, was waiting in line to get some coffee from his favorite vendor. After paying and taking a few sips, he returned in the direction of his squad.

As he walked down the street, he saw Princess Anna walking towards him. He smiled at her and gave her a clear bow. "Your majesty."

Anna just smiled at him as he returned back to his upright position. She then planted a very passionate kiss on his lips as he tried to break away.

Kai saw all this as Anna broke her kiss and walked away. Kai watched her for a second before turning him eyes to the stunned Commander who was unable to comprehend what just happened.

Kai then allowed his curiosity to get the better of him as he marched towards the Commander determined to get answers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As midday drew near, you'd finished your exercise routine and joined Elsa on her way to the dining room. She was busy joking about all the tedious meetings she had attended today when you both saw Rapunzel standing by the gates.

As you saw her, you waved and she came over. However her face was filled with anger as she stared at you. "(Y/N), do you mind telling me why the hell you kissed me in front of Eugene?"

You recoiled in shock as those words. You never remembered kissing her. "Rapunzel what are talking about? I never kissed you."

Rapunzel just looked at you with shock. She couldn't believe you were lying to her about this. She then slapped you hard leaving a nice red mark as she stormed away. Elsa then turned her back to you as she rushed after her cousin.

You just stood there confused now rubbing your red cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You arrived in the dining room to see Kristoff, Eugene and Elsa sitting in their usual seats. As they saw you, they gave you death stares and moved away from you. "Guys can I sit here?"

Eugene's look was the deadliest of them all. He just scoffed at you and said. "Why don't you go sit with Rapunzel? She's the one you like to kiss and all?"

You just sighed. "Guys I don't what this is all about but I never kissed…"

Just as you took your seat, Elsa stood up from her seat and walked away and out towards the gardens. Everyone else was quick to follow. You looked at your dinner and sighed before sliding it across the table and leave out the garden door a few minutes later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Kristoff walked through the gardens, he saw Kai walking towards him and calling his name. His normally cheery face was replaced by one of seriousness. "Kristoff may I have a word?"

. "Yes how can I help you?"

"It's about Anna. Have you two been having… problems recently?"

He raises his eyebrow in confusion. "Not as far as I'm aware. Why?"

"I just saw Anna kissing Commander William." Kai admits after some hesitation. Kristoff's face becomes white at those words.

Both Kai and Kristoff turn to the gates as they hear the voice of their familiar redhead coming booming through the gates. She is all smiles and energy as she bounces up to her husband.

As she moves to give Kristoff a kiss, he backs away. "So… you really like William don't you?" Kristoff asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yah he's a nice guy." Anna says still smiling.

"How's he as a kisser?" Kristoff says with much more anger in his voice than before.

"Kisser? What do you mean?" Anna asks her smile gone.

Kristoff just loses it. "Stop the acting Anna! Kai saw you kissing him!"

Kristoff storms off while Kai walks away holding his head high. Anna is left standing there in shock. She turns to you as you exit the dining room rubbing you head with your hand.

You smile at her as soon as you see her and she smiles back. "Apparently I kissed Commander William today."

You walk up beside her. "Hmm. Apparently I kissed Rapunzel earlier today."

Anna just recoils though she looks more confused than adversarial. "You didn't right?"

"Of course not. She's married and I'm with Elsa."

"And I'm married and carrying Kristoff's child. Why would I kiss the Commander?"

"I doubt you did."

Anna sighs. "What's going on here?"

You think for a second. "I wish I knew. All I know is that something is wrong here. And… uhhh…" Your words are interrupted as a massive headache hits your head causing you to have to put pressure on your skull.

Anna notices your pain. "Are you ok (Y/N)?"

"I don't know Anna. All I know is something is seriously wrong here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Your attempts to get Kristoff, Eugene, Rapunzel or Elsa to speak with you were met with cold tones and Elsa looking like she might freeze you solid. Not willing to risk dismemberment at the hands of those four, you changed your attention to Kai and William.

Neither of them were able to provide much information about the incident expect for the fact that Ann was clearly the one who'd kissed William. A claim that Anna venomously denied. Now either one of them was lying, one of them misremembered or something else was involved.

You trusted Anna, Kai and William so believing that one of them was lying was hard to grasp. None of them had been subjected to anything traumatic mentally in recent months so misremembering was difficult to accept as well.

That left you with option three. Something else was involved. However after hours of investigating lead after lead, you were no closer to deciphering the answers you wanted.

As you paced throughout your room, you felt something in your pocket and pulled it out. It was yellow gemstone. You remembered it at the one Pabbie gave you. Just then your mind was filled with an idea. You grabbed your sword and a cloak before bolting towards the stables.

You stealthily mounted your horse and disappeared out of the castle without anyone noticing and began your trek up the mountain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the castle, the rumors had gotten worse. Kristoff, Eugene, Rapunzel and Elsa had all been sighted having kissed someone else and each one of them denied involvement. They had all separated and were very close to killing each other as their angers rose to unprecedented levels.

Anna, however was the only one who remained entirely confused yet calm. She just watched as everyone had yelled at each other before she'd intervened and asked the Guard to separate everyone for their own safety.

Anna had no idea what was going on and the rumors of her kiss had caused the four to lose their trust of her. Seeking a friend she climbed up to your room but found it abandoned. She searched the entire castle hoping to find you somewhere but everywhere she went, she was told that no one had seen you since midday.

As night approached, Anna made her way to check the dungeons. She doubted you would be down here but she had checked everywhere else. As she walked down the nearly empty cellblock, she could hear the sound of the Duke as he lay in anguish in his cell.

As she reached the end of the dungeons, she was about to pass the cell holding Prince Jack. The man who'd try to kidnap her to force Elsa's surrender. She put on a brave face as she passed his cell. She tried to avoid looking but she did. However when she looked, his cell was empty.

The guard noticed as well and shouted alarm across the cellblock. The guards there rose to life as they began frantically shouting orders and following them. One man started to pull on a rope handing in the cellblock. This pulling allowed a bell to starting ringing. Within seconds, the entire garrison would be hunting for a fugitive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The news of jack's escape had turned the anger in the castle to concern. Jack had shown to be dangerous before and the worry was that he was plotting something devious. Elsa was pacing back and forth in her throne room waiting for the report from the Guard about the status of the search. Anna and Kristoff just watched her pace while Rapunzel and Eugene spoke softly to each other by the wall.

After the longest silence of her life, Anna spoke up. "Elsa, I'm worried."

"I know Anna but the Guard will find him before he can hurt someone."

Anna instinctively rubbed her stomach where her unborn baby lay. Kristoff noticed her and pulled her in for a hug, all previous anger gone with the wind. Anna smiled before turning back to Elsa and saying. "Jack doesn't attack directly at people. What if he'll attack someone to get at one of us?"

Eugene turned to her, intrigued. "What do you mean?"

Kristoff saw where Anna was going and joined in. "Think about it. Jack screwed with our emotions to try and divide us. What if he's doing that again?"

Rapunzel still wasn't convinced. "But I remember that (Y/N) did kiss me!"

"I doubt that it was. Think about it. Everything someone says they kissed someone else today, they've denied it." Anna responded. "Jack is a master deceiver. What if her used his powers to make us believe we were seeing something that we really weren't?"

Everyone in the room started thinking about what they were hearing. The longer they thought about it, the more logical it sounded. It was more plausible than accepting that everyone had kissed someone else out of spite.

Just then Commander William came into the throne room. "Queen Elsa, we've searched the city and there is no sign of the criminal. He may have escaped into the forest."

"Wait a minute." Elsa said. "Where is (Y/N)?"

"No one has seen him all day your majesty. He may have gone into the forest." Commander William responded.

Elsa bolted out of the throne room dragging Anna behind her. Everyone else was quick to follow. Elsa didn't let go of her sister until they reached the stables where Elsa mounted her horse.

"Elsa, what's going on?" Anna asked after catching her breath.

"(Y/N) doesn't know about Jack. I think Jack may be targeting him."

Anna didn't need a second warning. She mounted her horse just as everyone else joined. They each mounted a horse and followed Elsa as they all began their race into the woods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You had been climbing for only a short time before you heard the sound of bells tolling in the city. You were so close to troll territory but you decided to turn around and return. The bells only tolled for special occasions or catastrophic events. The worry that something had happened when you were away sent fear into your bones as you raced down the mountain.

Nearing the city, you thought out loud. "I wonder what the bells are tolling for."

"Probably for me!" A familiar voice yelled as an arrow came screaming by your head. The arrow impacted into your left arm casuing you to yell. This noise scarred the hose and caused him to knock you off.

You gained your bearing just as another arrow came screaming through the air. You managed to dodge it just in time. You heard the sound of another arrow loading and prepared for the shot. But it never came. Instead out of the tree line came a familiar sight.

Prince Jack emerged fully clad in leather armor with a loaded crossbow and sword by his side. You eyes widened at the sight of this man. "Jack? How did you escape?"

"That's not really important right now is it?" He said with a sinister tone and grin.

"Are you the one responsible for what's happened today?"

He just smiled. "If course I am."

"How did you do it?"

"It was easy. My powers of influence developed intensely while in prison. After I escaped I decided to play a bit of divide and conquer. I used my powers to make you all think I was someone else as I travelled around…

"And kissed all of us in the attempts to break us apart." You concluded.

He lowered his bow and clapped his hands. "Bravo genius. You've solved the case. But it's too late…"

"Only for you." Elsa's voice said as she came trotting in on her horse with all of your friends following close behind.

Prince Jack's smile disappeared as he realized what had happened. His plan to sow descent had only united everyone against him. In a final moment of defiance, he took his crossbow and aimed the bolt right at Elsa's head.

Before anyone could react, another arrow struck right into Jack's throat from behind. He choked on his own blood for a second before falling down dead. You saw Pabbie and several trolls come out from the woods. One of them was holding a bow with no arrow.

"Pabbie? What are you doing here?" You asked.

"I thought there was trouble on it's way so I took some men and decided to investigate." Pabbie answered. "Is everyone ok?"

"We're all fine Pabbie thank you." Elsa replied giving a polite bow to the troll.

Pabbie then looked ahead before turning back to the group. "Well you should all get some sleep. I believe tomorrow is going to be a big day for you all."

You turn to Pabbie as everyone leaves. "What makes you say that?"

Pabbie just smiled. "Call it a hunch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agdar and Idun had held each other close for the duration of the trip back to Arendelle. Despite Captain Shon insistence that his ship was safe, the former monarchs were still overtly paranoid of the sea. Idun was so jumpy that she nearly screamed every time the ship was rocked.

After what seemed like an eternity on the sea, they finally arrived in Arendelle very early in the morning. So early that the sun hadn't even risen yet. They grabbed two cloaks from the cargo hold so as to disguise themselves. Even if it had been years, they weren't about to risk someone recognizing them.

As they were about to disembark they felt a sense of apprehension. They were both so scared of being on a ship but they were just as scared of returning to a country that had thought them dead for three years.

However their fear of home was overridden when they saw a company of horses travel the city that were carrying their daughters. They quickly stepped off the boat hoping to get a look at their children.

Getting closer, they saw how different they both looked. "My God look at them." Agdar said with shock. "They're travelling out of the castle now!"

"They look so different. Elsa's wardrobe had clearly changed." Idun remarked.

But Agdar wasn't listening. His eyes were instead on a face he hadn't expected to see, your. He saw you riding your horse just a few feet behind the girls. He could help but feel astonished by how much you'd changed as well. His eyes turned to see 3 other people behind you. He recognized Princess Rapunzel but the other men following were unknown to him.

Agdar and Idun just wanted this to go on forever. They wanted to be able to eye their old family from a distance but they disappeared back into the castle walls.

Idun sighed as she turned to her husband. "Well what now? What happens now that we're here in Arendelle?"

"Do you still want to meet our daughters again?" Agdar asked looking into her eyes.

She nodded. "With all my heart."

Agdar smiled. "Then we'll need to get in the castle. But how? Even with the gates open (Y/N) wont let two strangers to see Elsa alone."

Idun was thinking then an idea entered her head. "What about Quint? He might be able to arrange it… if he's still alive after all this time."

"He has a house near the castle. Let's go there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving at the house, Quint's wife Amanda greeted them warmly. She settled them by the fireplace and gave them something to drink.

As the former King and Queen warmed themselves up by the fire, Amanda asked. "Is there something else I can get you?"

"Actually we were hoping to speak with your husband Quint. Is he around?" Agdar asked.

"Quint left for the plaza a few minutes ago to speak with (Y/N), our bastard son. He should be back soon.

Agdar nodded as he took another sip of his drink. Idun turned to Amanda. "Miss, I hope you don't mind me asking but how is your son?"

Amanda just smiled. "Not at all. (Y/N) is the pride of Quint's life and my own. He's the Captain of the Guard and a great man. Oh I could go into details of (Y/N)'s life for hours but they would bore you."

"Not at all." Idun said with a smile. "I'd like to hear about him."

Right as Amanda was about to begin, the door opened and Quint walked into the house. Agdar and Idun both rose as he entered. Quint looked at them both with confusion. "Amanda, what's this?"

"These are some friends of yours. They said they wanted to speak with you." Amanda said as she turned her attention back towards the kitchen where her tea was boiling.

Quint just looked from Agdar to Idun and back with an inquisitive eye. As he looked at each of them closer, he began to see familiar feature. Features he never expected to see again. The former monarchs didn't need to speak; they let Quint do the work for them. Finally, the realization hit him. "That's not possible…" He whispered.

"It is." Agdar corrected.

Quint, for the first time in his life, couldn't say a work without stumbling. "But… how is… I heard that… My God…"

Idun took his hand to calm him down. "Shhhh… Perhaps we should start from the beginning?"

Quint could only nod.

"Well I hope you're ready." Agdar remarked. "It's a long story."


	18. Chapter 18

After explaining their story to Quint, the two monarchs watched as he absorbed everything he'd heard in the last hour. He was still trying to rack his brain around the idea that his previous King and Queen were still alive.

"This is something hard to wrap my head around." Quint finally said.

"I can understand." Agdar said knowingly.

"I guess the only question I have left is, what now?"

The two monarchs looked at each other and for the first time in forever, they didn't know what to say. "I… I don't know." Idun responded. "We just wanted to get here first."

"What about your daughters?" Quint asked.

"We did see them when we arrived but we haven't had a chance to speak with them and I'm still a little concerned about it." Agdar asked.

"What's the problem?"

"We haven't seen them in over 3 years. They've undoubtedly changed so much since we last saw them. I don't want to approach them until we know who they've become." Idun replied.

Quint nodded and then an idea entered his mind. "Come with me and you'll see what kind of people your daughters have become. Elsa is hosting a festival for the beginning of fall in a few hours. I can get you a chance to see who they've become before you make contact again."

"And you can do this while helping us remain anonymous?" Agdar asked hopefully.

Quint nodded and this brought a sense of security to the King and Queen. They'd known Quint for many years and for most of that time he was their personal Guardsmen. If he promised something, he could keep it. "Well your majesties, let's head out. We have a festival to see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa was pacing back and forth saying her speech aloud to herself out of sight of anyone except you. As the entrance speech was nearly over, you moved to Elsa to let her know she was up soon. "Come on Elsa. It will be fine. Your speech will be amazing."

"I should have rehearsed it more." She responded as you led her to the stage.

"I wouldn't worry. You've always been good at speeches. You put on this air of confidence when you speak."

"Really? Because everything I speak I'm terrified inside."

"Well you hide it well. And remember I'll be right beside you." She smiles at you and gives you and small peck on the lips before going on stage to the cheers of the crowd in front of her. She's so focused on controlling her fear that she doesn't even notice the crowd especially not her parents standing in the middle of the crowd. They watch their daughter with apprehension.

"Welcome everyone." Elsa begins with a smile. "It's such a pleasure to see you all here today for the start of fall. However we Arendellians are people of winter. So I thought we should start the winter festivities early. How do we feel about that?"

The crowd cheers loudly spurring Elsa on. Elsa then stomps her feet on the ground covering the stone ground with a blanket of snow. She then throws her hands in the air and creates a light snowfall. However her snow is so light that it doesn't make the city feel any colder. The crowd then separates and begins playing in the snow. Everyone except the former King and Queen, they just stand there in utter shock of what they just witnessed.

"I… I can't believe it…" Idun says with a whisper. "She can control them…"

"And she's not afraid to show them… Quint never told us this!" Agdar replies.

"Maybe he wanted us to find out for ourselves. But why?"

Agdar began scratching his head for an answer but none came. "Why are they doing this? The lessons we've taught her… she doesn't listen to them anymore."

"Alexander, is it really that bad?" Idun questioned.

"Catherine this is a disaster! We did this to protect her and Anna from those who would harm her. You remember the Duke of Weselton right? He ordered the death of 10 royals who he thought were magically inclined. What do you think he would do to our daughter? Or Lady Vinn? What would she do?"

The thought of her daughters being targeted by such evil people sent chills down the spine of the former monarchs. Their fears amplified, they knew they had to meet their daughters soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You'd wanted to attend the rest of the festivities but a meeting with a Coronan military officer took up the rest of you day. The officer had come to report some dire news. A lot of Blood Son mercenaries had escaped the brutal battle of Arendelle and had made their way to Corona where they'd begun by raiding several towns and had even laid siege to a Coronan platoon stationed there.

The situation was so bad that Corona had come to Arendelle asking for troops to help defend their people. However you knew exactly who they wanted leading the mission, they wanted you to use your powers to end the siege quickly.

Normally you'd be fine slaughtering Blood Sons after having spent a month repair the damage they'd done to Arendelle when they sacked it. But a trip to Corona was going to take a great deal of time and the Blood Sons were numerous. There was a risk that you could end up getting stuck in the siege for some time.

When the meeting ended, you told the officer that you'd bring his request straight to the Queen and have an answer very soon.

After exiting the barracks, you yawned and noticed that the sun was almost finished setting. You yawned some more and head up to Elsa's room for some sleep.

After arriving, you saw Elsa already asleep on her side of the bed. You didn't even bother to remove your clothes. You just hopped in bed beside her and snuggled up close.

You heard her mumble something as you held her close and her body instinctively turned to you. She intertwined her fingers in with yours as you both fell back asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quint was easy to convince to start the meeting. Immediately upon telling him of their desires, he went about his work like he had done many years ago.

Both Agdar and Idun were impressed by his willingness to serve them again.

Quint learned that you and Kristoff were planning a double date with the girls at a private room in the bakery in town so all Quint decided that the bakery would be the perfect place for the reunion to take place. His plan was to have the two parents arrive early and enter the private room before anyone else. The only problem was making sure you and Kristoff would be occupied so they could have their reunion.

Quint led them to the bakery, which hadn't changed much over the years. Both Agdar and Idun got a sense of nostalgia when they saw the same building in town.

Just as they were about to enter the private room on the second floor, the door swung open and Minister Cossack exited. "Ah Minister Quint, what a pleasure to see you here. Is there something I can help you and your… friends with?"

"No thank you Minister. I have something important to do here. Something private understood?" Quint replied.

"Of course." Cossack replied with a smile as he walked passed Quint and towards his former monarchs. However he stopped himself when his eyes made contact with Idun. "You know miss, you look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

Idun backed away and replied in her best non-regal voice. "No… no my… mi'lord. I would have remembered."

"I see. Of course. Good day Quint." Cossack said as he let the issue drop and continue down the stairs.

All three of them took a breath as they entered the private room and waited for their daughters to arrive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finding a way to distract you and Kristoff for the duration of the family reunion was a challenge. Neither of you were the type to drop your girlfriends at a moments notice. Even if you did, it would only be for a moment. Keeping you away for maybe several hours was nearly impossible.

However Quint finally had the perfect excuse. Earlier today, a princess from Kalmar had arrived in the interest of representing her people to the Queen. However since Anna and Elsa had left earlier for their double date, you and Kristoff were the only ones available to keep the princess distracted.

Despite your protests, Quint refused to let you leave the princess until Elsa had returned even after you told him that she and Anna were waiting for you and Kristoff. Realizing that there was no escape, you both hoped the princess would dismiss you both quickly and retire to her quarters.

Princess Clara was a dark haired and fair skinned woman of about 17. Her face gave the impression of one who was sweet and kind though the dagger by her side made her look more intimidating than any other princess you'd met.

You first started by showing her the throne room where she would meet Elsa when she returned. "As you can see, Queen Elsa will be on the right chair with her sister sitting on the left. I will be right beside the Queen when you…"

"Forgive my interruption Captain, but why hasn't the Queen herself bothered to meet me?" Princess Clara interrupted. Her tone made her question sound less annoyed and more curious.

"The Queen and the Princess are very busy at the moment." Kristoff said in his best regal voice though it sounded funny to you.

"You're not royalty are you Ice Master?" The Princess asked though it was more of statement.

"No I'm not your grace. I'm a commoner from the mountains near WhiteFort." Kristoff admitted dropping his regal voice.

"Hoe did you come into the Queen's service?" She asked.

"Through the Princess. I helped her return her sister during the freeze and it earned me a place in her home and this job."

The princess smiled. "I heard an interesting story. I hear the princess married a commoner and that commoner was the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer. That would happen to be you would it?"

Kristoff chuckled a bit before answering. "It would be. I hope you're not judging her."

The princess raised her hands as if to defend herself and smiled. "Not at all. I'm pleased that Princess Anna found love. In fact, in Kalmar we do the same thing though arranged marriages still exist unfortunately. Believe it or not, my father was just a soldier in the Kalmarian army when he met my mother."

Kristoff and you both looked impressed. Kalmar really was much different than other royal nations you'd known. "But I think I'll stop torturing you Kristoff and focus on your friend…"

The princess's words were interrupted by the sound of someone calling your name from the hallway. "That was close." You thought to yourself.

Sophia came bursting through the door. She looked exhausted. "Captain, there's big trouble in the market district. Some criminals are starting trouble! There's a fire burning!"

You didn't even wait for her to finish before you bolted down the hallway with her following close behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa and Anna left early from the castle to get to the bakery. They wanted to wait for their boys to walk with them but they both were still talking with Quint and from the sound of it, they weren't going to be done soon. Anna thought it wouldn't be nice to reserve the room and not occupy it so they decided to go and juts wait for Kristoff and (Y/N) to show up.

Once they arrived at the private room, they looked around at the room. It was relatively large with a table in the center for the double daters. The room was empty to their eyes as they moved to take their seats at the table.

As soon as they sat down, out of the darkness came a man and a woman. They clearly weren't the waiters based on their cloaks with their hood raised and yet there seemed something very familiar about them.

"Excuse me but… who are you two?" Anna asked politely.

"Anna… Elsa… it's been a long time…" The man said causing concern to rise in the two girls.

"I'm only going to ask one more time. Who are you?" Elsa asked with a great deal of force in her voice.

The two strangers stopped and looked at each other. "They don't recognize us." The woman said. "Don't worry they will soon." The man replied.

By this time Elsa and Anna were scared now. "Tell us who you are or I'll scream for the guards!" Elsa said as she backed up further holding her sister's hand tightly.

"Wait! Please don't!" The man said as he removed his hood and stepped into the light. "Elsa it's me. Your father."

The woman then removed her cloak and stepped next to her companion. "And your mother as well."

The silence in the room was deadly. No one dared to make a sound. Everyone's hearts had just about stopped beating. Both girls wanted to deny it but the more they looked and listened, the harder it became to deny the truth that was staring them in the face.

"No… no it cant be true." Elsa said. "You're an imposter!"

"Elsa when you were born, you came out cold. The doctors thought you'd died until you started crying. Months later your powers became evident. Every time you sneezed you sent snowflakes flying and you'd always giggle at the sight of them." Agdar said though Elsa was still in denial.

Idun then jumped in. "Anna, Elsa was always sing to you before you fell asleep. Her voice would sometimes release snowflakes that you always loved playing with. Whenever we couldn't get you to sleep, we'd just bring Elsa in to sing."

Anna was starting to believe her eyes but there still was some obvious doubt. "You both first met (Y/N) when you all were still young. He had been hunting and had been bitten by a wolf. You found him nearly unconscious and bleeding badly. You both rushed him to us and you both didn't stop crying until he came out of surgery alive. Then you all became fast friends."

Anna broke her hold from Elsa and took a step closer to her parents but stopped. Idun continued. "After we separated you both, the only way either of you relayed messages to each other was through (Y/N). He would listen to what you had to say and tell it to Elsa and vice versa. You often told me how he tried to make you understand why Elsa had wanted to be alone so often but it still confused you."

Both girls were almost fully convinced however Elsa remained by the door and Anna inched herself closer to her parents. Agdar spoke. "The last words you said to us Anna were that you would miss us. You'd wanted to come along but we refused. Elsa, as we came down the stairs, you gave us a curtsy but you didn't touch us out fear of your powers. You asked us if we had to go and we told you that you'd be fine."

Both girls didn't need any further convincing. Anna by this time had inched herself all the way to her parents. When she was less than a foot away from her parents she dove into them with a hug and face full of tears. As she shook and cried, her parents wrapped their arms around her.

Elsa was just so shocked she didn't notice the ice forming around her. Agdar noticed his eldest daughter hadn't moved and broke from his hug with Anna to go to Elsa. Anna and idun noticed him leave and turned their attention to him and Elsa with theirs in the eyes.

Elsa didn't back up but she didn't advance either. She just let the ice grow as she allowed her father to get closer. Agdar held out his hand and removed his gloves.

Elsa then slowly brought her hand to his and said. "Daddy?"

He just nodded.

It was all she could take. Elsa collapsed immediately. Agdar only narrowly caught her before she hit the ground. She began sobbing uncontrollably as her father held her close. After a minute he lessened his grip so she could turn around and hold him. However she did it carefully as if she didn't know how.

Because she didn't know how, at least not with him. Idun and Anna then joined them both on the ground as they all shared a family hug. Something they hadn't done in a very long time.

As the tears fell and the sobs grew louder, no one there wanted to leave. But eventually, the girls could control their shaking enough to speak. "How did you… I mean how can you…" Elsa tried to speak.

"It's a long story and it's not one worth telling." Agdar said as everyone stood up and broke apart. "Besides, now that we're here, we have so much to discuss."

"Why don't you start with telling us what's happened since you've left?" Idun suggested.

Both girls immediately went into the story of what happened from each of their perspectives. The Coronation, the Freeze and Thaw even the siege Arendelle faced. However both girls avoided mentioning what happened to Elsa during the siege since it was a sore subject still. The parents listened intensely as their daughters brought them up to speed on recent events.

While both parents were overtly pleased about their daughters being alive and back together, they both were concerned about what had happened since Elsa's powers had become public. "Elsa, do you no longer wear the gloves anymore… at all?" Agdar asked.

"No. I haven't worn them since Coronation day. There seems to be no real reason anymore." Elsa replied feeling a little proud of herself.

However instead of feeling pride in their daughter, both parents looked terrified. Elsa started to frown when she saw their faces. "What's wrong?"

"Elsa…" Idun tried but Agdar took over when she couldn't speak. "Elsa, not wearing them at festivals and in private is one thing but all the time? Not having the gloves was what caused your powers to reveal themselves to begin with."

"Daddy there's no need to worry. I'm in control again…"

"Quint can help us conceal this issue." Idun interrupted.

"Conceal?" Elsa said having despised that word since day 1.

"You don't want unfavorable relations with Weselton or Whitefort anymore. If we show them your powers aren't a containment issue anymore then they might reopen trade and stop…" Agdar began.

"Get the hell away from her!" Anna said in the coldest voice she could muster.

Her reaction caused everyone in the room to freeze. Never had Anna acted so aggressively to anyone let alone her parents. Everyone felt the room drop several degrees in temperature but it wasn't Elsa. Anna's words had been the cause. Her face had lost all happiness as it was replaced but pure anger.

"You took Elsa away from me." She said coldly after a pause. "You took away the only friend I had in the world.

"Anna please you don't understand." Catherine said trying to calm her daughter.

However Anna reaction the opposite of what Catherine wanted. Anna got even angrier. "Do you want to know the true reason why the Freeze happened? It was because of you! We could've solved through it together but instead you took us away from each other!"

No one could speak while Anna yelled. "We loved each other and you both tried to snuff it out. That's why the freeze happened. That's why Weselton and Prince Hans, a man I though I loved tried to kill us both and they narrowly succeeded!"

"Wait Anna that wasn't what we wanted…" Agdar tried in vain to defend himself.

"Love will thaw. That was the answer. My love for Elsa saved Arendelle and gave Elsa the chance she needed to thaw the country. But it took years for us to figure that out. Years of thinking that she hated me."

"if you had given me a chance, we could have solved everything much sooner. You thought cutting us off was the answer? I never even had a chance all those years to let her know I loved her."

"Anna how could we have known?" Idun asked tears streaming down her face.

"How could you? You never tried so you never could have known. You let Elsa think she was a monster for years! If it wasn't for (Y/N), I don't know what might have happened…"

"We gave (Y/N) to Elsa so that she wouldn't be alone." Agdar said trying to show his care for his daughter.

Anna just scoffed him off. "(Y/N) was the only good thing you did for either of us. He tried in vain to reconnect us but he knew his orders were to keep us safe. That's why he listened to Elsa and never let me in. That's why he ran away with Elsa!"

Elsa couldn't believe her sister's words. They were harsh but true but all Elsa wanted right now was for this to end but she couldn't speak. Anna just kept on going getting madder every minute. "You made feel like a monster. You both separated her and it tortured us both in ways you cant even imagine. You made her think that she didn't deserve love. She thought that she deserved to be locked away."

"Elsa has suffered so much thanks to you and yet she still tries to be better. I know she still feels that way every night she has nightmares about me nearly freezing to death. But she's so brave to keep on trying even if she still believed herself to be a monster!"

"Anna please, we never…" Agdar whispered trying to avoid crying.

"And do you know what is the worst part of it? You come here and all you care about is reopening trade with such evil people? Do you know why we wont deal with Weselton or Whitefort anymore?"

Elsa panicked knowing where her sister was going. "Anna please don't!"

But Anna just ignored her. "They both attacked us. They laid siege to Arendelle and captured it. They sacked the town and killed over a hundred people but that's not the worst of it."

Elsa was practically begging her sister not to tell them but her cries came too late. "Prince Henry and Hans raped Elsa!"

This revelation shocked both parents to their core. They couldn't even utter a sound. Elsa collapsed and started crying as the memories came back to her in full force. She curled up in a ball and began crying. Agdar tried to move to Elsa but Anna blocked his way.

"Don't you dare touch her again! You lied to me everyday for years and now you expect that a surprise return can make things they way they were again. I'll die before I let that happen!"

Agdar took and step back and held Idun close worrying what Anna was going to do next. "I hate you both! I'll never forgive you. You both are the reason all the bad things have happened to us. The freeze, Hans nearly killing us, Elsa getting raped, its all your fault!"

Anna's rant was finally over. She was nearly out of breath but her angry face was still present. Her parents were in great shock. They had never been yelled at like that before. And what worse, their once all loving daughter just confessed that she hated them with a passion.

They backed up fearing that Anna might actually kill them. Elsa, in a pit of emotions finally couldn't take it anymore. She burst out of the room crying her eyes out. Anna was quick to follow. Once they both were gone, Idun collapsed in a pit of tears. Agdar knelt down beside her and held her close as his own tears fell free.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa had run a few blocks before Anna caught up with her. "Elsa wait!"

"Go away Anna!" Elsa yelled still crying. She had never wanted to say those words again to her sister.

Finally Elsa stopped and let Anna catch up. "Elsa I'm so sorry for what I said. I should have listened to you."

Anna brought her sister in for a hug. Elsa tried to break away still angry at her sister but after a second she stopped fighting. "Elsa please don't run away and hide again. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Anna said while crying herself.

Elsa grabbed control of her emotions before saying. "I know you are and I'm not going anywhere."

This brought a smile to both girls as they hugged again. However their moment was interrupted by the sound of an explosion in the distance followed by a massive ball of fire. Screaming ensued as both girls ran in the direction of the fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time you'd arrived on scene, the situation was dire. Criminals had started a fire on two large housing complexes. You met up with William who was coordinating the battle with the criminals.

"What are we dealing with Will?"

"Several anti magic radicals set fire to a gunpowder storage. The explosion started a fire on two buildings. If Queen Elsa can't freeze it then the fire will spread."

"What about the criminals?"

"We can handle them. But there maybe people still trapped inside the buildings."

You then saw Elsa and Anna running in your direction. "Elsa we need you to put out some fires!"

"Wait!" A young woman screamed. "My daughters are still trapped on the second floor! Please!"

You looked at the building. It was almost engulfed in flames but you were able to hear the screams from someone still in the building. You turned to William and nodded. He nodded as well as you backed up a bit. You got a running start just as some roots rose creating a pathway onto the second floor.

You jumped through the window and immediately had to cover your face. The fire was burning strong and was searing your skin. You started to cough as the air became thicker with smoke.

You screamed through the fire hoping to hear another voice. Not hearing anything but the burning wood made your heart sink. Being burnt alive was the worst way to go.

However your heart rose again when you heard some screaming from a female voice. You followed it until you came across a 14-year-old girl holding her 8-year-old sister close. They screamed when they saw you. "It's ok I'm here to help!"

They ran to you and you picked them up as you darted back to the window. However the pathway had collapsed. Seeing no alternative, you climbed up to the roof where the ground was still there.

Once you got there, the roof started to collapse. You then ran straight for the edge of the roof and jumped. The entire crowd held their breath as you came falling to earth.

The impact hurt like hell. You felt like thousand crossbow bolts just entered your leg. You let go of the girls and told them to run to their parents, which they did without hesitation.

The fire had weakened the building so much that it started to collapse right on top of you. Your mind went black just as you saw the entire way come collapsing down.


	19. Chapter 19

**Before I begin, I'd like to thank Cucaracha2 for giving me the actual names of the King and Queen of Arendelle. Just be aware that because I now know their real names, I will be changing their names in all of my previous chapters from Alexander and Catherine to Agdar and Idun.**

The smell of fire in your nostrils was still lingering despite you being unconscious. As your body lay dormant your mind was working overtime. You felt yourself being pulled into another memory and like the last one, you were looking through the eyes of someone as the events unfolded.

The first thing you noticed was a roof above you. It was decorated with stars that were glowing and one of them was in the shape of a lion. A woman stood over you who you recongnized as the same one who'd carried the baby before she was killed. Her face was filled with concern as she picked you up and ran out of the room.

She stopped when she saw a familiar figure down the hall, a man she recognized as her husband. She ran and gave him a hug still holding you. "What's happened Noah?"

"They've attacked. The guards are being overwhelmed." The man called Noah responded. "I have to lead them."

"Please Noah!" The woman screamed trying to stop him. "Please come with us. Your boy is going to need a father."

"I'll be with you shortly at the arranged spot." He said giving her a kiss.

The woman slowly parts with her husband as she follows the hallways until they reach a bookcase in the library. She slides the case until a passageway is revealed. She enters and seals it behind her.

The rest of the memories are the same, the woman running and then giving her baby to a younger woman and then turning and watching her get killed and burnt alive. But like every other dream, it stops at the same point and you can hear voices around you.

But they aren't the voices of the woman, the lion or the baby carrier. They are undoubtedly Elsa's voice. The cloud in your mind dissipates as your eyes begin to open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa had panicked when she saw the wall come crashing down on you. Once the smoke had cleared, she and Anna and a dozen Guardsmen began clearing away the rubble screaming your name. Within minutes, Elsa had found your unconscious body.

She and Anna dragged your body all the way to triage where the doctors set about immediately tending to your wounds. However since your wounds weren't all that bad, you recovered quickly.

Elsa smiled at you as you regained consciousness. "Hey you gave me a good scare there."

"Sorry Elsa." You smiles back from your bed. "Listen Elsa I'm so sorry I missed our date. Quint had a…"

Elsa's smile dropped as she put her hand on you. "No, no, no, no. Don't worry about it. Let's just move on and forget this day every happened."

You look at her with concern. "Elsa, are you ok?" She nods quickly but you aren't convinced. "Did something happen to you? You're not mad at me for something?"

"Oh God no… well you scared me to death when you threw yourself into the fire but I'm not mad. I've just had… a lot to deal with today." Elsa says trying to bring back her smile and deflect your questions.

You give up and lay back down in bed as Kristoff and Anna come up to you. Kristoff is all smiles but Anna looks somewhat shaken. Kristoff is the first to speak. "How you feeling bud?"

"Not bad. Docs say I was lucky not to get as badly beaten up as some of the others did. Though I might have avoided a trip to the doctors all together if I didn't lose consciousness after hitting the ground." You replied.

"Well it's good to see you well again." Anna says.

Unknown to anyone beside you, the former monarchs were watching the even unfold with envy and depression. They had wanted their girls to be happy and it seemed to them that now the girls were better off knowing their parents were dead.

But that didn't stop them from wanting to go over and speak with their daughters and apologize, but with so many other people around, they instead turned around and disappeared into town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The meetings of the following day were relatively normal except for the odd air that filled the room whenever Elsa, Anna or Quint was around. Both girls were unusually quite and they sharply deflected any questions about last night from anyone. Quint had suddenly become reserved and silent. He didn't speak at all during the meetings and he refused to look at either of the girls directly.

After the meeting were over you went into town to get some lunch. The sun was shining but the people weren't. Everyone was jumpy after what had happened last night and everyone seemed scared.

Your presence in town didn't seem to help. You suspected that seeing you was sign of how dangerous Arendelle had become of late. You sighed as you silently admitted that this wasn't the Arendelle you'd known.

As you headed back towards the castle, you heard a noise from an alleyway. It seemed like it was a voice and the voice was clearly calling your name. You then turned down the alley and walked through it carefully with your hand on your sword. The day was almost over and the alley was very dark and the further you went in, the tighter your grip got.

You heard a voice like a foot sliding on the ground right behind you. You brought your elbow back and made contact with a man. He staggered back holding his gut. You then drew your sword and prepared to strike.

Before you could, a female scream stopped your attack. "Please (Y/N) don't!"

Her voice was familiar though you didn't recognize it. You turned and saw another silhouette approach, this one female. The other figure regained his bearing and stood up.

Your sword was still up as you turned your head from person to person. "Who are you both?"

The female figure grabbed a lantern and lit it bringing it up to hr face as her companion moved closer. Their faces were very familiar to you.

"When you were 8 you were made Elsa's personal companion. You were so scared but you were willing to do it anyway." The woman said.

It didn't take any other words to put the pieces together. You just stared into the eyes of the former King and Queen with awe. They were dead to you. They'd been dead for almost 4 years and now they were alive again?

"Is it really you your majesties?" You asked with a weak voice.

They smiled and nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

King Agdar and Queen Idun spent the next hour explaining how they'd survived, how they returned and what had happened last night. What really surprised you was that Quint had known and refused to tell you.

"We should never have come here." Agdar said.

"Why not?"

"Elsa and Anna, they…" Idun began. "They're both so mad at us and they have every right to be. We shouldn't have even survived."

"(Y/N), you've always been faithful to us. Please help us leave Arendelle we don't want to stay any longer. All we've ever done is cause harm." Agdar responded.

"Just tell our daughters that we love them and we're sorry. We don't want to hurt them anymore."

As they prepared to leave, you stopped them. "What about what you did for me?"

Both monarchs looked confused. "Despite what happened in the past, you did make quite a few great choices for everyone. You gave me a chance to be Elsa's friend. You knew the isolation would hurt her so you made sure she had someone to talk to."

"But that doesn't excuse all the pain we caused…" Idun began.

"What about the pain you prevented? With me around, both girls had a friend to talk to. They had someone to rely on, someone like their parents who loved them unconditionally."

You put your hands on both of their shoulders. "If it wasn't for that choice to bring me in, Elsa and Anna would be in an even worse place now. And you gave me a chance to develop my own friendships with the girls. You may have hurt them but I know it was never your intention. You both sacrificed so much for them because you love them."

They both looked at each other but with some concern. "But how can we tell them that. How can we be there with them without harming them again?" Agdar asked.

You smiled. "Love will thaw. Remember that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After returning to the castle, you gave Quint a nice punch for hiding the news about the former monarch's survival from you. He tried to defend his actions and explain himself but you weren't interested in his excuses. The fact that he hid it from you was what drove you mad.

You were just about to go to bed when Kai called you for a special meeting. Elsa was speaking with the same Coronan military officer you'd talked to yesertday. Apparently the situation was getting worse. The Blood Son forces were larger than expected and the Coronan unit was in danger of being overwhelmed.

They again asked for you to lead an Arendellian attack but Elsa had refused. "I'm afraid the Captain cannot leave Arendelle at this time. We can provide the troops but you'll need someone else to lead the mission."

"Your majesty, Captain (Y/N) is your finest commander and we need someone of his skill and power to help us…" The Coronan officer said.

"He is also my finest investigator and I need him here to uncover who is behind the attacks throughout the city." Elsa retorted.

"My Queen." You said. "If I'm not going to be leading the Arendellian troops, then I feel we should add some additional men to the forces we're deploying as recompense."

Elsa thought for a moment. "Very well then. We'll add some troops to your relief force. Will that be sufficient?"

The officer bowed and said. "Yes your grace it will. Thank you again for your generosity.

As the officer left, everyone else began to exit from the throne room however as Elsa began to leave, you stopped her. "Elsa, can I talk to you?"

"Sure what is it?" She asks.

"I know what happened last night. I ran into your parents downtown. They told me everything that happened."

Elsa just nodded. "Elsa, you and Anna have every right to be angry with them but you should at least try and rekindle with them…"

"Rekindle? Anna may have been out of line but what she said last night was right. You know what they did to me. They may have wanted to protect us but look what happened because of it." Elsa remarked sharply.

"I know what they did and I wouldn't want to speak to them again if I was you but…"

"No buts! There, you agree. You wouldn't speak to them if you were in my place so I wont either. End of discussion! Now leave me alone!" Elsa yelled as she stormed towards the door.

"Elsa I never had parents growing up." Elsa stopped in her tracks but was still turned away from you. "Quint wasn't ever my father and he never will be. I'm never going to get a chance to ever know my parents. You still have a chance to get to know them. Please don't waste it."

You waited to see if Elsa would leave but she didn't. You then turned and walked out another door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa thought long and hard about your words in the throne room. She was deeply conflicted. Part of her wanted to let her parents say dead and the other wanted them back in her life.

Elsa just kept pacing for hours on end as she racked her brain for an answer. Eventually she decided that despite the harm they'd caused, they deserved a chance to redeem themselves. They may not ever be rulers again but they might at least get a chance to be parents.

Anna was less than enthusiastic about bringing their parents back into their castle but she didn't try and stop Elsa.

Elsa sent Quint to fetch them and they arrived within minutes. Because of the open gate policy, it wasn't hard to get them into the castle and into the throne room. As they entered the throne room, Agdar and Idun both noticed that there were two chairs facing the throne where Anna and Elsa were sitting.

The former Kign and Queen took their seats as Quint exited the chamber. There was a very long silence before Elsa spoke. "What you did all those years ago hurt me in ways you cant imagine. Despite how much I want to hate you for it, I can't. That's why you're here. I want to give us all a chance to come clean and solve this."

Agdar then looked at Elsa and said. "Before we begin, I wanted to say something. We did what we did because we love you both. If we'd realized how much it was hurting you both, we would've never done such a thing."

Idun grabbed Agdar's hand and smiled at him. Even Anna seemed to be less antagonistic now.

Anna was the next to speak. "I want to apologize for what I said yesterday. I was just scared. When I saw you both speak like that about sealing away her powers I was scared that she was going to be locked away again. I can barely stand not being around her anymore and I…"

Anna couldn't finish her sentence as she began crying. Elsa ran her hand along her sister's back calming her down. "There, there. It's ok Anna."

"We never wanted that anymore." Idun said. "I think the reason for what happened last night was because we were scared as well. Not about your safety but about ourselves. You both have become so close in spite of us and it made us feel unneeded…"

"And I guess that's why we wanted to push you both back to the way things were before. We forgot you've gone for 4 years all by yourself. It was wrong of us." Agdar finished.

"Thank you both for saying that." Elsa said. "I was also scared too. I've worked so hard to control my powers and now that I have it, I keep worrying that I'll lose control again but if we can get over this, then I'm sure I can control them now."

Both Agdar and Idun grabbed their daughter's hands and smiled. She wrapped her hands around theirs and squeezed. She hadn't touched them in years and this somehow felt right though new. Anna wasn't content to sit around and watch. She slid her arm around Elsa and put her other hand on top of the hands of everyone else.

Everyone smiled as they realized that for the first time in a long time, they were a family again.

Agdar was the first to break the hold as he turned to Anna and smiled. "So Anna, perhaps you can help me understand something, you got married?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa made it to her room very late after getting a small room for her parents. They had settled in well and were very happy to have a chance to be a family again. What Elsa saw in her room was surprising. You were there but you weren't in bed, in fact with your attire, you looked like you were just about to leave.

"Oh I'm sorry I'll be out of here in a moment." You said.

"Wait, please don't leave. I'm sorry for snapping at you today. I really should've been listening to you and instead I nearly ripped your head off."

"Elsa you had every right to be mad…"

"Hold on. No I didn't. They wanted to help me and they did in the only way they knew how. Their actions were wrong but they had their reasons. Reasons that they told me."

"So you talked to them?" You asked hopefully.

She nodded. "Anna and I both did. They told us all of their reasons and that they regret them immensely. They don't want to be Kings and Queens anymore, they want to be a family again, a real family."

"Well I wish you all luck." You say.

"Hey, you're a part of this family as well. You've been with me since we were 8 and I can't imagine having a closer friend." Elsa responded.

"Huh, I thought I was always hoping we were… more than just friends."

"Come here (Y/N) and let me show you how much you mean to me." Elsa said seductively as you leaned in for a kiss.

The kiss was fast and passionate. You both kept kissing as your heels hit the bed and you both fell onto the soft sheets.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day, Elsa introduced her parents to the council. However not as Agdar and Idun but as Andrei, The Captain's new assistant and Katrina, a personal aide to the Queen and Princess. Since no knew how the council would react to the news of the former monarchs survival, it was easily agreed upon that hiding their identities for now seemed like a plan.

Elsa had gotten up much earlier than anyone else to start her meetings with the council leaving you to wake up the former monarchs who were sleeping in your old room.

You adjusted your ice armor that Elsa had made for you before entering the room. The former King and Queen were already dressed and waiting for you. Idun looked positively shocked when she saw what you were wearing. "Isn't it… cold in there?"

"The cold never bothered me. It was why you brought me in the first place." You responded opening the door for them.

They both followed you as you all when into the council chambers. You shoved open the double doors and lead the 2 monarchs in. All eyes turned to you and your guests.

"My Lords, My Ladies, I apologize for the intrusion but Queen Elsa told me to bring in these two immediately." You said gesturing to Agdar and Idun. "This is Andrei, he will be my new assistant for Guard affairs and this is Katrina, she is going to be the Queen and Princess's personal aide."

Minister Jaro was the first to respond. "My Queen, is this a new thing? Bringing in new help without so much as an advanced warning?"

Elsa didn't even flinch. "No Minister it isn't and I apologize for not informing anyone. But as you know, recent events have put a strain on both the Guard and myself. I brought these two in because I believe an extra hand could help us with our duties."

Minister Jaro was silenced but Minister Cossack still had something to say. "My Queen, we would never question your actions but this is very unorthodox. You've brought in two people who we don't know and we need to be careful."

"I AM careful." Elsa responded with a cold voice. "These two earned my trust during the fire attack in the residential district. I suggest you learn to trust them as well."

This was enough to silence Minister Cossack. Elsa's actions made you smile under your helmet. Elsa truly wasn't a meek or tractable woman. You just wished the council wouldn't treat her like a child.

Elsa smiled when she saw that no one else had anything to say. She turned back to her parents and mustering whatever control she had she said. "Ms Katrina, go meet Princess Anna in the study, she'll fill you in on the details for your job. Mr Andrei, please wait outside, the Captain will brief you there shortly.

Both former monarchs gave a low bow and exited the room together still holding there breath. When they closed the doors they allowed themselves to breath again. They smiled at each other as they realized their covers were intact.

Back in the council chambers, Elsa wasted no time in getting to work while you stood at attention by her side.

The first order of business was repairing the damage from the fire attack. Elsa was adamant about making sure her people were still taken care of though. She couldn't let people live without a home while the repairs were going on so she had the council set up a small residency in one of the abandoned barracks.

After that business was sealed, Minister Cossack was about ready to begin with the next assignment when Kate, one of your new Guardswoman came through the door. The council mostly ignored her and continued while she came up to you.

"What's the problem?" You whispered.

"There's been a murder down in the village recently. We need you there now sir." She whispered back.

"Are you sure it's a recent murder? Could it have been a fatality from the attack?" You questioned.

Kate cringed before she spoke again. "Sir, when you see what this psycho did to this woman, you'll know it wasn't from that night."

Her words fill you will fear for what you might see. You turn to the council and see Elsa looking at you. You give her look telling her you need to go and she nods. You smile as you follow the young Guard.

As you exit, you see Agdar waiting at the door. He gives you a polite bow when you make eye contact. The irony of the bow makes you smile. Normally, you'd bow to him. "So, what do we have planned today Captain?"

"We have a murder to investigate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When you got to the alley where the body was, you cringed at the horrendous sight. A young redheaded woman, maybe in her 20s was hanging from some scaffolding by her tied up wrists. He body was covered in slash marks and dried up blood though there was a deep pool of blood under her hanging body. The only thing she was wearing was a bloodied cloth.

Cause of death seemed pretty obvious. Multiple jab marks from a blade, most likely a knife. But there was something disturbing about the slashes. They didn't seem random, many of the marks connected together like they formed a symbol or a letter.

You gestured to Sophia. "Take a sketch of those marks across her body. Let's see if they mean anything."

She got out her pad and began sketching the marks with detail. You watched her motions as she sketched. She was clearly disturbed by this but she blocked out her feelings, at least for while she worked.

Agdar however was not concealing his disturbance by the brutal scene in front of him. It only took a few minutes of looking before he ran off to throw up. You sighed and followed him waiting for him to get his bearings again.

As he tried to stand up, you gave him a hand. "Come up sir, don't worry. Happens to everyone after their first crime scene."

He just shook his head. "What did I get myself into?"

You smiled. "The most interesting job in all of Arendelle."

"Does this kind of thing normally happen?" He asked as you both walked back to the crime scene.

"No actually. I haven't dealt with a murder here in a long time. Most of the dead I see are from natural causes. Come on, we still have work to do."

"(Y/N), I really don't want to go back in that alley again. Can you give me something to do, something where I don't have to look at that poor woman again?"

"Alright, take a notepad and interview the witnesses. We need to know everything we can about what may have happened here."

Agdar nodded and quickly went about interviewing the witnesses. He may not have been able to handle calming himself but he was able to calm the nearby people in order to get their statements.

The general consensus was that the murder happened when the moon was still up and that all witnesses had seen a man running from the alley though no one could give a good description.

Having everything you needed, you took down the body and prepared to bring it to the morgue when you heard someone trying to enter the crime scene. It was a light brown haired woman. She tried to rush the blockade but the soldiers stopped her.

As you approached you waves your hands and let her through. She came running trying to pass you but you stopped her. "Amy… Oh God…"

She couldn't hold back her tears. "Ms… Ms, do you know this woman?"

"She's my friend, Jessica" She said crying.

You held her close and let her cry. "Ok, Ok, Ms, can you tell me who you are?"

"Hm… Oh yes my name is Olivia, Olivia Thomas." She said trying to control her crying.

"My name is Captain (Y/N) of the Royal Guard and I'm investigating her murder. Is there anything you can tell me about her that might be helpful?"

"Jessica was the most lovable person you'd ever meet. She and I danced together on stage. Everyone loved her and she loved everyone."

"Was there anyone who might have had a grudge against her?"

Olivia thought for a moment. "She was dating this guy, his name is Daniel Candla. He's a real creep."

"Define 'creep' for me." You responded.

"Daniel hung out with this really scary group. Blood Sons who were let out of prison on some technicality or another."

Your mind goes into overdrive as you hear more mention of the Blood Sons. You were getting really sick of having to keep on cleaning up their messes. But murder wasn't above them and if anyone would brutally murder a woman like that, it was them. The question remained, why?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna was having a much more interesting day with her mother. Being by themselves for the most part, neither of them had to put on a mask. Anna started off by showing her mother the castle.

Idun saw that not much had changed since the last time she was there. Except that the castle seemed brighter thanks to all the open doors and windows. "They really took this open gate policy to the extreme." Idun thought to herself.

However Idun stopped when she saw a room she wasn't prepared to see. It was the door to her old room. She slowed walked up to it and tried to handle only to find it locked.

Anna then came up to her. "Elsa sealed it when you both… 'died.' It's been like this for almost 4 years now."

"It's never been opened… Wouldn't Elsa move into the master bedroom when she became Queen?"

"I cant say why she hasn't moved in. Her council wants her to though when she gets married." Anna said.

"Elsa is getting married?" Idun asked surprisingly.

Anna had to mentally slap herself for saying that. "No, no… not exactly…" Anna slapped herself again.

Idun was just more confused. "Is Elsa getting married? Is she at least being courted?"

Anna was about to say something but stopped herself. "It's not my place to say."

Idun then remembered something from last night. "Anna, if you're not going to tell us anything about Elsa's love life. Will you at least mention your own?"

Anna suddenly got very red. "What… what do you mean?"

"You're married aren't you?" Idun asked inquisitively.

"Yes…"

"Well, are you going to introduce us to your husband?'

Anna wanted out of this so band but finding no escape she relented. "Fine I introduce you. But please be gentle. He doesn't know you both are alive yet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You and Agdar followed the trail of the deceased's boyfriend all the way to a bar where former Blood Sons were known to frequent. Steeling yourself for a fight, you check your sword and daggers and prepared to enter.

"Wait outside I'll be back in 3 minutes." You say.

"There's at least 12 guys in there." He retorts.

"Fine, 4 minutes." You enter through the door and within seconds, Agdar sees one of the larger mercs come flying out the window and crashing to the ground. Agdar ignored his groaning as he listens to the brawl going on inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several minutes later…

Back in the bar, the boyfriend Daniel was clutching his broken leg on the ground next to 10 down Blood Sons. You were exhausted and still had one Merc to deal with. He kept trying to advance with a wooden chair leg but you kept blocking his attacks.

Just as he was about to strike again, a glass broke on his head and he fell to the floor. You saw Agdar behind him carrying a broken bottle.

"I thought I told you to stay outside." You said as you moved to Daniel.

"I got bored." He admitted. "And that was definitely longer than 4 minutes."

"Yeah well I had to break this guy's leg to prevent him from running off and his 11 buddies are a lot bigger up close."

You yanked Daniel up to his feet ignoring his cries about his leg. "I want to know why you killed your girlfriend."

"What? Jessica's dead?" he asked sounding genuinely shocked. "When did this happen?"

"You mean you don't know? She was murdered this morning right before the sun rose. Unless you have an alibi, then you're going to a black cell." You responded tightening your grip.

"Wait, wait, wait!" he said panicking. "I was in lockup for drunk and disorderly all night. They didn't let me out till midday. You can check with the warden." He said.

You still weren't done with him though. "Do you know anyone who would want to harm her?"

"I don't know. Try my old boss in the Blood Sons. He has a thing for redheads."

"Ok, which one of these guys is him?" Agdar asks pointing towards the pile of Blood Sons.

"He never showed today. His name is Steven. No one knows where he went…" he couldn't finish because you slam his head into the counter knocking him out cold.

"Sounds like we've found our killer." You say.

However just then, Sophia came running into the bar. "Captain, come quick. There have been 2 more murders!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two other murders were just like the first, same MO and possibly same killer. The trail of bodies this man left was becoming unacceptable. You were going to catch this son of a bitch and make him pay.

As the day went on, you found yourself spending hours in your office going over the pictures and statements from the case. The more you looked, the more they seemed to blur together.

Having enough of staring at pictures, you went down to the morgue and removed the bodies of all three victims to get a up close look at the marks. Up close the marks meant little. But they were all the same as if it was copied onto them.

One mark on each of their stomachs got your attention. It was X like on a map and many of the cuts connected to the stomach's X.

You backed away and looked at all three and suddenly something hit you. All three of these victims were redheads. The next thought that entered your mind was Anna's cold body lying in the morgue. Unable to shake that thought out of you head, you departed from the morgue and went to find Anna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As you exited the castle and entered the main grounds, you saw Anna walking her mother towards the stables. You called her name and she stopped. "Hey (Y/N), how are you doing?"

"Just keeping a promise." You say as you remove an exquisite dagger from your pouch and set it in Anna's hand.

She looks at it with a confused look. "What's this?"

"Remember when I promised you that you wouldn't be defenseless again after what happened to Elsa? Well this is me keeping that promise."

"(Y/N) this is generous but I feel safer now with you around." She tries to give you back the blade.

"Anna I insist you keep it. You took lessons from me and you should have a weapon of your own." You say pushing the blade back into her hands.

Anna looks at you with concern in her eyes. "(Y/N), what's wrong? Why are you giving me this now?"

"She right you know." Idun commented. "This isn't like you. If something is bothering you then tell us please. We'll be safer for it."

Not willing to fight the will of two royals, you give in. "There's been a string of murders in the village. The women are murdered brutally but there's a common factor. All of them are redheads. Until this killer is caught, I'd feel safer if you were armed."

Anna doesn't wait for you to hand her the dagger. She takes it and places it in her boot before grabbing on of yours and hanging it off her waist. "Better now?" She asks.

You smile. "Much better." You then walk back towards your office.

Anna then walks into the stables to find Kristoff preparing Sven and the ice he was planning to sell in town. He smiles as he saw his wife and walked over to kiss her. She kissed him back but retracted sooner than Kristoff would've expected.

"Anna, is there something up? And what's with the knife?"

"I'll explain that later." Anna said. "There's someone here I'd like you to meet."

"Ok who is this…" Kristoff started but Anna stopped him.

"Now before you meet her. I want to say I'm sorry that I didn't introduce you to them you sooner…"

"Anna…" Kristoff said though she didn't hear him.

"I mean I was going to tell you earlier but there just didn't seem to be a good time and place to do this…"

"Anna!" Kristoff said with a bit of a shout effectively silencing Anna. "I'm sure it's not that big of a deal. Now, who are these people I'm going to meet?"

"My parents." Anna said.

Kristoff just stood there silently but his face lit up with shock like a Christmas tree. "Your… parents… ok then... I've got a question."

Anna then explained to Kristoff what had happened in regards to their parents returning from the grave all the way up to about 5 minutes ago when she was asked to introduce him. Kristoff just followed with his mouth open and his head nodding.

After that was settled, Anna gestured for Idun to come in. "My father is with (Y/N) so you won't see him for a while but I guess it's best if you started with my mother. Mother, this is Kristoff. Kristoff, this is my mother."

Kristoff had no idea what to do. Should he bow, offer to shake hands, kiss her hand? Not coming up with any plan, he just stood there frozen like a statue.

Idun just looked at him and said matter of factly. "He's a commoner."

Anna just stormed out of the room with all of her happiness gone. Idun quickly rushed after her leaving Krisoff alone wondering if there was something he should have done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As you sat in your office observing your work, a familiar yet unwelcome face barged his way into your office. It was Oaken with his jolly personality and his never-ending optimism.

"Go away." You say.

"Your lips say go but your mind says stay so I'll stay."

"Get out." You say with more force.

"Fine, if you really want me to leave, I will." Oaken says hoping for you to deny him the chance to leave. 

"I really want you to leave, now." You say trying to focus again.

"I won't leave until I get you to stop reading those reports and take break at Oaken's!"

"Then you'll be waiting for a long time. Hope you brought a snack." You say focusing solely on your work.

"You know what Arendelle needs?" You don't answer. "A festival of pure and utter entertainment! Something to spice things up!"

You are still ignoring him. "And do you know what I think would be great one to revive, The Festival of Cleansing!"

You look up at him. "An ancient ritual that hasn't been done in over 1500 years. "

Oaken just scoffs. "What's not to like about it? Barely clothed men and woman radiating sex appeal, chasing each other? Besides what's so bad about an ancient Pagan ritual?"

Your mind sparks when you hear those words. "Did you just say pagan?"

"Why yes of course, is there something wrong with that?" Oaken asks though by this time, you'd stood up and started exiting the room.

"I was thinking of bringing the Festival back for the castle. Lots of sweet goodies and if people want to take off their clothes and chase one another, that wouldn't hurt morale around here." Oaken shouts after you though you'd already left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You made your way to the library and started going through the ancient books until one caught your eye, Ancient Pagan Rituals.

You began flipping through it until you came across an ancient ritual that might fit into your case. It was called the Ritual of Reanimation. You read it out loud. "The Ritual of Reanimation. A ritual that will enable to user to bring back a dead person."

The ritual was a definite madmen's cause. It involved sacrificing 3 souls in order to bring the soul back. The only differences were that the revived would be physically and mentally enhanced. Also the reanimated would replace regular intakes of food with blood. The most brutal bit was the marking on the bodies looked so similar to those found on the dead. Apparently it to signify why this person had been sacrificed.

You had to cringe after every page. The images and instructions were demented and cruel. Why anyone would want to bring back a dead person was a mystery to you. Finally you reached the last of the Ritual. It had to deal with mastering the revival process.

Once again, you read it out loud. "If the user is able to revive one soul, then they can attempt to master the process of revival. Mastery will allow the user to revive the dead at will without any further sacrifices. To master reanimation, one must sacrifice a soul with royal blood."

You stopped as your mind went running with all that had happened today. You first recalled when you learned of the suspect and how he directed you to an old Blood Son commander named Steven.

"_Try my old boss in the Blood Sons. He has a thing for redheads."_ You remembered your former suspect Daniel saying.

Suddenly your mind returned to the victims. They were all female and all redheads.

"_To master reanimation, one must sacrifice a soul with royal blood." _Your heart stopped as you absorbed everything and discovered the suspect's target. He was coming here. Where else would he find a redheaded royal woman? He was after Anna.

You slammed the book down, grabbed your sword and sprinted out at full speed.

As you passed down a corridor, you saw Idun waiting outside the council chambers just as Elsa was exiting. "Where's Anna?!"

Idun and Elsa were both too shocked by your sudden entrance to answer. "Where is she?!" You yelled.

"I… I think she's in her room…" Idun said but you'd already begun rushing towards her room with both of them close behind.

"What's going on (Y/N)? Why are we running?" Elsa asked following close behind.

You didn't stop running. "My serial killer has been targeting redheads and now he's after a royal redhead. Who else besides Anna?"

Elsa and Idun both heard and increased their pace as you all went bolting towards Anna's room.

However when you got there, your heart sank. The doors were kicked open and the room was a mess. There was some blood splatter on the floor and you saw one of your knifes that Anna had taken from you earlier today.

You turned to Elsa and Idun. "She's gone. He's taken her!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Special thanks to Smashy70 who gave me a great idea to use in this chapter!**

The council had been informed of Anna's kidnapping and quickly went about securing the castle. Elsa and her parents had joined you in the study where everyone was getting worried. No demands had been made and no clues had been found at the crime scene.

Agdar was pacing around the room while Elsa and Idun sat together on the couch with Kristoff wringing his hands and you stood there reading through the pagan ritual book.

"Why would you leave her alone?" Agdar asked not looking at anyone though it was clear he was talking to Idun.

"I was with her all day. Then she ran off and I haven't seen her since." Idun responded.

"How could I have known someone was trying to kidnap her?" Idun asked.

"What did you do to make her run off like that?" Agdar demanded.

"She wanted to introduce me to Kristoff. I barely even said a few words before she stormed off."

"What did you say?" Elsa asked.

There was a pause while everyone starred at Idun. "I just said that Kristoff was a commoner."

"No wonder she ran off. You insulted her husband!" Agdar scoffed.

"I didn't insult anyone! It was just what I noticed!" Idun said her voice rising.

"If you were a little more tactful then maybe…" Agdar began.

"Shut it! Both of you!" You yelled causing everyone to turn to you with a surprised look. Both Idun and Agdar looked shocked. You'd never raised your voice to them before, let alone give them an order. "Arguing about who's fault this is is just wasting time. Time that we could've used to find Anna."

Both monarchs lowered their heads feeling ashamed of themselves. Just then, the door bust open and in came Sophia.

"Captain there's been a break in at the Red Bank!" She yelled.

"As we have a kidnapping and a possible reanimation to deal with here, cant we leave this to the Guard?" Elsa asked.

"The Red Bank is a blood bank." You responded.

You grabbed your gear and proceeded out of the door towards the town. Kristoff followed you. "I'm coming with you."

"Absolutely not! We have no idea what we'll find there." You said.

"(Y/N), she's my wife! I cant just sit here…"

"Kristoff you will sit here and you will wait till I clear out the bank. When it's clear, then you can come in."

Kristoff wanted to argue further but Elsa's hand on his shoulder stopped him. He sighed and let you go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bank was surrounded by guards but the only one who was allowed to enter was you. By the time, the sun was down and darkness filled the halls of the bank. You entered to find the staff up front killed as if someone had unleashed a pack of dogs on them. But in the killer's brutal killing, he left a trail of blood that you followed into the storage room.

The storage room was the largest room in the Bank. It consisted of several rows of shelves holding glass vials that carried blood. As you opened the door, you heard it creak. Deeper in the room, the sound of breaking glass and running footsteps could be heard. Whoever was here knew you were here as well.

As you checked each of the aisles, you could hear footsteps but every time you stopped, they stopped as well. You turned down the aisle at the end of the room. Suddenly you felt as if someone was watching you and you turned but nothing, not even a shadow was there, Just dark corridors.

You slowly drew your sword and inched down the hallway. You skin was standing on end as your anxiety rose. You could feel your breath getting shorter as you kept feeling the urge that someone was watching you.

You reached the end of the aisle and stopped to peak down the next one when you heard a grunt behind you. You turned around quickly and saw a face you never expected to see again, Prince Jack. His skin was white and the marks where the arrow had rin into him had been stitched up. You only saw him for a second before he began climbing the walls laughing maniacally.

"Jack?" You asked unable to hide the fear in your voice.

Before you could react, he sprang behind you and kicked you hard sending you flying to the ground.

"Undead and kicking!" He said in a very demented voice.

You jumped up quickly to stop his next and very fast attack. You dodge his first strike but his next attacks quickly began to overwhelm you. He was too fast and too strong to stop with a sword.

As he came close, you used a root to give yourself some distance and then send them after the undead prince. Jack, however was fast and strong. Any root he didn't dodge was stopped by his enhanced strength. He contined to push you back until you reach the end of the bank.

Driven into a corner, you used your roots to knock the shelves down creating a domino effect that send every shelf crashing to the ground. Jack however now seemed distracted. All the blood on the floor attracted his attention. He ignored you and began drinking the blood like a dog trying to lick up water.

Taking advantage of the distraction, you grabbed you sword and slammed it right through Jack's gut. He screamed in pain but he was still alive. You took out your daggers and began jabbing him with every blade you had. You yanked out your broadsword and prepared to levy another strike. Jack seemed alive but stunned despite all the jabs. You swung the sword hard and aimed right for his neck. The strike cut right through his neck practically severing it except for a small bit of skin and muscle that was holding his head.

Now he looked dead. His body had stopped twitching and his organs were practically hanging out of his stomach after your knife work. However you weren't will to take the chance that he was dead just yet. Remembering reading in the Pagan book that the dead couldn't be revived without a body, you quickly grabbed a torch and lit it before throwing it on the body of Jack. You didn't moved until his entire body had burnt leaving not recognition of who he once was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Your walk outside with your lice armor covered in blood, though it's not yours. You see Kristoff, Elsa and her parents at the barricade. They run to you. "Did you find Anna?" Kristoff asks.

"No but I found someone else, Prince Jack." Kristoff and Elsa just stare at you as if you've gone mad. Idun and Agdar are confused.

"I'm sorry but who is this Jack?" Agdar asks.

"A prince from Corona. He had the power to influence people's emotions. He tried to divide us by making us mad at each other but he failed twice. After his second attempt, one of the dwarfs killed him with an arrow to the throat." Elsa explained.

"Then how is he alive right now?" Idun asks.

"My guess is the magic is real. There's no other explanation." You responded.

"Where's Jack now?" Kristoff asked.

"He's dead. I stabbed him and lit him on fire." You say blankly.

"That was thorough." Idun says sarcastically.

"You killed our only lead?" Kristoff said practically yelling. "How are we going to find Anna without someone to tell us where she is?"

Elsa grabbed him before he could hit you. You then spoke. "Kristoff, I just say this man rise from the dead. I wasn't about to give him that chance again. Plus we know who kidnapped Anna. It was most likely Steven of the Blood Sons. Now we just need to find…"

"Steven?" A female's voice asks. You turn to see Princess Clara of Kalmar a few feet away.

"You know him?" You ask.

"Aye and Prince Jack. Steven served as his Guard Captain for a time. They've been good friends since then."

"Do you know where they might have taken Princess Anna?" Agdars asks.

She thinks for a second. "I've seen Steven at many places across town. He never stays in one place too long. But I have seen him take several trips to the North Mountain."

You look at Elsa. There's only one place that a magic user would be interested in up in the mountains, Elsa's palace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Anna woke up, she felt drowsy as if someone had drugged her. She tried to move her hands but felt her hands were bound by rope and so too were her legs. As she regained more awareness, she discovered that she was laying flat and bound across a hard surface, possibly a rock.

She suddenly felt cold. When she turned her head, she saw the entrance to Elsa's ice palace nearby. As Anna tried without success to lossen the binds, she felt her fear growing. She was miles away from her friends and in her case, she looked like she wasn't going to be alive for much longer.

However her hope was reinstated when she felt something weird in her boot. Suddenly she remember that one of knives you'd given her had been in her boot since midday! She tried to loosen her binds so she could grab it but they wouldn't budge.

She heard footstep approaching and she turned to see a man closing in on her. He was holding a knife in his hands and he started chanting something to himself. He seemed oblivious to everything around him.

Anna tried to get his attention but the man just went about circling the stone and chanting something to himself. He grabbed her dress near her stomach and starting ripping it creating an open hole exposing her stomach to the elements.

Anna's fear took over again as she tried to shake loose. "Please don't!"

He ignored her hand kept chanting but it suddenly got louder and faster. "Please don't. Please I'm pregnant. Please don't kill my child!"

The man seemed unfazed. His chanting got louder and faster and he took out his dagger and raised it over his head preparing to send it down into her stomach. Anna closed her eyes and screamed waiting for the knife but instead she heard a wising noise followed by a nearby yell from her kidapper.

She opened her eyes to see that her kidnapper now had an arrow lodged in his left hand. She turned in the direction of the arrow to see a well dressed woman with a bow in hand loading another arrow. Following her was an armored man she realized was you along with her entire family. Anna felt so relieved but it was short lived. Her kidnapper recovered and started cutting her binds and pulling her close as a human shield.

"Stay back or I'll kill her!" He yelled holding her only with his knife at her throat.

Suddenly a roar could be heard from the palace and Marshmallow came bursting out. "No one hurts family!" He bellowed from the entrance.

Anna could tell the man was distracted and she quickly took advantage of it. She sent her elbow into his gut releasing his grip. Anna yanked out her own blade and slashed his chest with it causing him to scream in pain.

Before he could even react, another arrow entered his right knee. Everyone turned to see you having fired the shot. As he kept trying to get up, you send 3 more arrows into him. One into his other knee and the last two into his shoulders. He screamed in pain with each shot.

You were about to fire your final shot through his eyes when a voice stopped you. "That's enough." Elsa ordered.

You quickly retracted your bow and stepped aside allowing Elsa to stare at the madman who tried to kill her sister. "Why did you do this?"

"Prince Jack's orders. He taught me magic years ago and wanted me to learn how to reanimate the dead in case he died." Steven said.

"And so for Prince Jack, you'd kill so many people just because he said so?" You asked.

He just shrugged. "Why not? He's a smart man and it gave me chance to have some fun with those redheaded bitches…"

The madman couldn't finish before Elsa gave him a nice punch to the head knocking him out cold. As Elsa massaged her fingers, you smiled at her and she smiled back.

In your interrogating, neither of you had noticed Anna and Kristoff make their reunion but they came back to the group. "Thank you everyone for rescuing me." Anna said. "And thank you miss…"

"Princess Clara of Kalmar your grace." She said bowing. "it was my pleasure to help out Arendelle in it's time of need.

"Well I hope you aren't going anywhere because I think you deserve a feast for your heroism." Anna commented her usual smile plastered back over her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After everyone returned to the castle, Elsa ordered a small celebration for the ending of the crisis. The celebration included laughing, dancing and drinking. After a while, everyone got tired that they decided to call it a night. However Idun had to pick up a schedule from Kai for tomorrow's workload so she stopped by his office to get the paper.

Once she got it, she tried to read over it but her own exhaustion took over. Her eyes became blurry and she yawned. "I'll read this tomorrow." She thought to herself.

When she reached the floor with her new room, she headed for her new room. Since her new room was your old one, it was on the same floor and Elsa and Anna. As she reached for the door that she thought was hers, she wondered where you slept now that she and her husband were occupying your room.

However she got her answer when she opened the door. There you were, in bed with Elsa, both of you were naked. She could barely contain an "Oh my God."

Despite her attempts to cover her mouth, you and Elsa noticed her and moved to cover yourselves. Elsa's attempt to hide her naked state caused her to accidently push you off the bed.

Both Elsa and Idun's faces were bright red. "Mom! I uh… We were just uh…"

"No, no. I… uh… its…. Wrong room!" Idun stumbled as she quickly exited the door and back into her own room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You and Elsa were both dreading the next day after what Idun had seen. Hopefully she had at least kept what she saw to herself. As you both entered the dining room, you both tried to control your embarrassment enough to at least survive the morning.

You saw that everyone else was already down and preparing to eat breakfeast. Your eyes quickly met Idun's. She herself looked like she was trying to keep her own embarrassment down.

As you took your seat, Kai came in and delivered the first batch of food. Agdar was the first to break the silence. "So (Y/N), did you have fun after the party last night?"

His question caused you and Elsa to go red though you guessed that your red face was redder than hers.

You put your head in your hands and said. "Oh God. Here we go again."


	22. Chapter 22

Agdar was sitting there as he watched you and Elsa react to his words. You could feel his gaze on you no matter how hard you tried to hide your head. "Um…" You tried.

"It's a simple question. Did you have fun last night after dinner?" He said with a stoic face.

You raised your head and slowly looked at both Elsa and Idun. They were both just as speechless.

"What happened last night?" Anna asked her mouth full of food.

"Um…" You began. How exactly were you supposed to say you were having sex with Elsa last night? You looked at Elsa hoping for a save but she couldn't speak.

Anna looked at both you and Elsa and upon seeing the redness in your faces she got the idea. Her eyes went wide and her mouth formed an 'oh' and she went back to eating.

"(Y/N)?" Agdar asked again.

"Well I um… I really have no idea how to answer that…" You manage.

Agar gave you a look that said he wasn't accepting that.

Finally Elsa got her voice back. "Do you have a problem with him daddy?"

Agdar turned to his daughter not expecting that kind of response from her. Elsa continued. "It seems to me that who I love is none of your concern and what we do in the privacy of our own room isn't your concern either."

Both Idun and Agdar were surprised by their daughter's defiant response. Agdar was about to say something but Idun grabbed his hand and shook her head. Agdar didn't stop though.

"Elsa I think you're rushing into this." Agdar said. "You have to be careful when dealing with these kinds of things."

"Rushing into this? (Y/N) has been with me for years. He served you and me faithfully. He's never hurt us or abandoned us in a time of need." Elsa retorted.

"Elsa, you're my daughter. It's my job to protect you."

"Like you did be sealing me away and making me fear everything around me? If it wasn't for (Y/N) I might still be locked in my room right now."

"Agdar please don't start another fight. Elsa has the right to make her own choices." Idun pleaded.

"Not in this case. I don't want her entering any relationship with him." He responded.

"Why do you care so much now? During my coronation, (Y/N) told me that you had approved if he courted me." Elsa asked.

"People change after time. I haven't known (Y/N) for almost 4 years now and I don't know how he's changed."

Anna then interrupted. "You want to know how he's changed? (Y/N) has only gotten kinder over the years. He's been my best friend and to Elsa, I know he means even more."

Agdar wasn't about to relent. "People change when they get older. Especially soldiers. Look at Prince Henry. I once thought he was a kind and gentle boy. Then I heard what he became. He raped you Elsa!"

The room went incredibly silent. You could see Elsa tense up as the memories came back into her head. But instead of withdrawing, she snapped right back. "(Y/N) is not Henry nor is he Hans! After what they did to me, who rescued me from them? He rescued me! He broke their army single handedly all because of what they did to me."

Elsa began to tear up. "And he stayed with me after what happened. He listened to everything I had to say. He never left my side and always was there for me when I needed him. And he was there as shoulder to cry on long before Henry came into the picture. And if you'd gotten off your high and mighty throne once in a while, you might have noticed that."

"Now wait a minute young lady you do not talk to your father like that!"

But Elsa didn't give him any leeway. "You know what the worst part is? You've known him for 13 years and you trusted him to ensure your safety along with everyone's in the castle. And now all the sudden, you don't trust him because we're closer now?"

"Elsa that's not what I…"

"Do you trust him yes or no?" Elsa demanded.

Agdar didn't know what to say. If he said yes then he had no basis for stopping Elsa's relationship. But if he said no, then something worse might begin. So he said nothing.

His silence however was just as bad. Elsa scoffed as she turned away from him. "And if you can't trust him anymore, how can you trust me to be your queen since I'm with the man you don't trust?"

Agdar didn't speak. "It was all a lie wasn't it? You never trusted me to be a good Queen did you?"

His silence continued and Elsa scoffed as she turned away from him and looked at you. But when she saw the hurt in your eyes, she felt weak.

You had been insulted many times over the years. Called a monster, demon, and bastard. But knowing that the man you'd served for years didn't trust you was a shot that you'd never felt.

You hardened your face and stood up keeping you gaze right on Agdar. "Excuse me." You said in the coldest voice you'd even spoken.

Elsa was quick to follow you. Agdar looked around the room but all the eyes had made contact with were filled with scorn, even Idun's. She refused to look at him and just left the room after Elsa. Anna and Kristoff left just as quickly leaving Agdar alone.

He sighed as he took a sip of his wine hoping to drown out his sorrows.

However no one noticed the figure listening behind a pillar, Minister Cossack. He had been there since breakfast began and had heard every word and what he heard shocked him.

He had not imagined anything. He had seen the former King and Queen alive and well. And with how they had acted towards the girls, there was no denying that they were indeed the real deal.

But what puzzled him the most was that it seemed that the Royal family including you and Kristoff were well aware of their identities. So why hadn't Elsa informed the council? Perhaps it had something to do with the unresolved family issues.

Cossack would get to the bottom of this. Even if he had to do it by himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa had been unable to locate you. You'd disappeared down the hallway faster than anyone could imagine. As she looked through the halls for you, she heard a familiar voice calling her name. It was her mother.

"Elsa, wait up!" She said finally catching up. "Elsa I'm so sorry for telling him what I saw. If I knew how he was going to react I wouldn't have told him."

Elsa hugged her mother. "It's ok mommy I know. What he said, it wasn't your fault. It's his."

"Elsa, please be easy on him. This has been just as hard for the two of us as well. I don't what made him snap but he'll calm down soon."

They both continued walking down the corridor. "It's not me who you should be worried about, its (Y/N). He's the one who was insulted. He's worked so hard to earn his trust and now he made it seem like all those years of devotion did noting to earn his place."

"(Y/N) was always treated differently you know that." Idun said.

"We made him feel like he had somewhere he belonged. He liked Quint but Quint's barracks weren't a home to him."

"He was an orphan. He deserved a chance to have a family. If only we'd done a better job of it." Idun said.

Elsa put her arm around her mother. "When we find him, we'll make him remember that he has a family."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You stormed out of the dining room. You felt your heart being ripped apart the longer you stayed in the same room with Agdar. He was someone you'd always looked up to and now he showed you today that he had never trusted you and that hurt more than a thousand arrows.

You made your way to your office hoping some work would take your mind off this morning's events. Instead you found Quint in your office.

"Morning Captain." He said

"Minister, what can I do for you?" You ask.

"I just received this letter from Theron. His men have encamped themselves with the Battalion from Corona at the outpost but they're facing constant Blood Son attacks. They need reinforcements."

"I've heard similar reports. Do we have any battalions ready to send to help?"

"No. Our main force is still busy securing the city and trying to locate and arrest the men behind the arson attack. You and I both know who they need to help."

"Quint if I go there, I could get caught up in a long siege. I don't want to risk it."

"If we send in another battalion, we risk facing massive casualties. Are you willing to risk their lives instead?"

Quint was right. Risking the lives of hundreds of Arendellian soldiers wasn't a good idea. As a commander, you couldn't just ignore that risk. "Alright them. I'll go. But I'm taking Sophia, Odis and Rusk with me."

"Don't forget me. I'm coming too." Quint said.

You turned around and looked at him with a confused look. "You, coming? Yah right. You're staying right here especially with the ways things are going."

"You're going to need another sword and I'm stronger than all of the Guardsmen."

You don't feel like arguing. "Fine, come along if you wish. I don't care. Just do me a favor and have William tell those Guardsmen we'll be leaving soon."

"Will do. You'll inform the council?"

"The council and Elsa."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa was not pleased at all when you told her you were leaving for the front. "Why do you have to go? We can send some additional soldiers."

"The more we send, the more chance many of them will come back in a box. As their Captain, I can't take that risk."

"This isn't about what happened this morning is it?" Elsa asked. "You're not trying to prove something by running of to war?"

You sighed. "Elsa, I don't know if I'm doing this entirely for protecting my men. But I know I have to do this."

Elsa still looked worried. "I promise I wont put myself in danger to prove anything to your father. We love each other and that's all that matters."

"Ok… Good luck." She says as she gives you a kiss.

Meanwhile William was working his way through the barracks and alerting the respective Guardsmen of their assignments. He hadn't yet found Sophia or Odis yet when he heard a weird sound from the armory.

Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he opened the door and he found Sophia and Odis making out. They stopped as soon as he entered.

"Commander, we were uh… we were just…" Odis stuttered.

"Yes, I can see that. You both have been assigned to an away mission. Meet the Captain in one hour outside the barracks."

"Yes… Yes sir." They both said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One hour later, the Guardsmen had all assembled for their mission to the outpost. As you were getting your horse ready, William came over to you. "All materials and horses are assembled. You should be ready to depart in a minute."

"Good I'm looking forward to completing this assignment as quickly as possible."

William just nodded and went to work helping you load your own horse. "Will, are you ok? You seem distracted."

"When I was clearing the barracks, I saw Sophia and Odis kissing in the armory and I was wondering if they might not be suited to serve on this mission together."

You smiled. "Well I would urge them to use more discretion but you and I never really made it our goal to regulate people's personal lives."

"True but they are going into battle together. I don't want their personal feelings to impede the mission."

"It's a little late to change personnel for this assignment. But I'll consider what you've said for future assignments."

"That's all I ask." William said as the gates opened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride to the outpost took 2 days because of the increased snowfall but when you arrived, things looked worse than expected. The nearby area was bombed out due to cannon fire and smoke had risen across various areas in the valley. The route to the outpost was paved with the bodies of dead Blood Sons mercenaries.

The valley itself was inhospitable containing only rocks and sand but its strategic value couldn't be undervalued. The valley contained a road that was the only passage between Western cities like Arendelle and many eastern trading ports.

As you approached the outpost, your men fell under fire from crossbows. You all quickly ran for cover.

"Sir that fire is coming from the outpost." Odis said. "They must think we're hostile!"

You shouted over your cover. "I'm Captain (Y/N) of the Arendelle Guard. Theron cease fire."

Over by the outpost you heard someone yelling. "Cease fire damn it!" You identified it as Theron.

You motioned for your troops to leave cover. "We're coming out!"

Your men slowly exited cover and walked towards the outpost.

"Who gave you the order to fire?" Theorn demands yelling at an Arendellian soldier.

"I saw movement. I though they were the Blood Sons." The young man says trying to defend his actions.

"They look like Blood Sons to you?" Theorn yelled back. "Sorry sir. Breakdown on the front here."

"No harm done. We're to here to help you break the siege." You say.

"Break the siege?" The young soldier says. "I'd like to see you try. You Guardsmen think you're all that. Well we've been stuck here holding off repeated attacks for months man!"

"Soren, stand down!" Theron says.

"Come on Theron, let's get to work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the past half an hour, you and Theron had been working together in an attempt to help break the siege.

"We saw the bodies coming in. Your men have put up one hell of a defense."

"Yah but they still outnumber us. We don't even risk sending out patrols anymore. We've lost 2/3 of out unit. Most of Corona's soldiers are dead expect for 2 squads and the constant attacks are cutting down our forces as well.

"Maybe with my powers, the siege can be broken soon."

Just then Sophia came through the door, her robes covered in blood from all the medical work she was doing. "Sir, can I talk to you?"

You and Sophia move out of earshot of Theron. "Sir these men and women's situation is precarious at best. They need to be moved out of here."

"That's what we're here for. If we can break the siege, then these troops can go home."

The 3 Guardsmen then leave the CP and head for the front.

"We need to find their base camp. Determine their numbers." You say.

"Good luck." Theron comments. "We've tried that for months now. We can never find them."

"You never had a tracker like Odis here." You turn to him. "Odis, do you think you could find their camp in the valley?"

"With some aid, I wont have any trouble." Odis responds.

"Alright, Theron go with him. Rest of you, maintain a defensive position and keep your eyes on the rocks for archers." You shout just as Theron and Odis enter the valley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theron leads Odis on patrol. They are moving quietly and carefully to avoid detection from any Blood Son patrols that might be in the area.

As they approach a fork in the path. Theron turns to Odis, points to one of the pathways, then points to the ground. Odis moves closer to the cutoff, looking for signs of tracks on the ground. After a long beat, he turns to face Theron and shakes his head - there's nothing there.

Theorn nods acknowledgment, then lets Odis lead along the path they were on.

Odis then stops Theron, points to the ground. He points to a series of tracks headed off to a small pathway deeper into the valley.

Theron nods as he raises his crossbow as he walks down the path. Odis does the same.

Nearing the end of the path, they hear sound, voices. Theron and Odia go prone as they reach the edge of a cliff. Theron pulls out a spyglass and observes the Blood Son camp. His heart drops as he realizes was they're up against. The remaining soldiers outnumber the defenders 3 to 1.

Theron and Odis then back away from the camp and proceed back to the outpost.

Once they enter the small pathway again, Odis stops thinking he heard something. He turns to Theron to tell him this but it's too late. A crossbow bolt screams through the air and impales Theron through the back and into his heart. He dies instantly. Odis then fires blindly at an unknown enemy as he makes a hasty retreat to the outpost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lines have been quite since Theron and Odis left to find the enemy camp. Suddenly a soldier reports that he sees something and everyone pulls out their bows.

"Hold your fire! It's me Odis!"

"Hold fire!" You shout as your tracker rushes to you. "Where's Theron?" Though you can guess the answer.

"Dead sir. The Blood Sons got to him." Odis says confirming your fears. "Sir they outnumber us 3 to 1!"

Soren heard this. "How we gonna take on that kind of force?" His panic increasing.

"We need to thin them out before they get to us." You decide.

"How are going to do that?" Quint asks.

"Working on it…" You say hoping an idea comes to you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You and Quint had been working on a plan to lessen the attacking force when an idea hit you. The Blood Sons would have to pass through the valley in order to reach the outpost, so if you could set a trap for them there, your men might have the advantage needed to win this battle.

The men moved out quickly to the valley. They took cover at different rocks and trenches throughout the bombed out entrance. The path ahead was dark but you could see far into the valley.

Suddenly, you saw movement. You gestured to your men who started to load their weapons and aim downrange. You could see the large force approaching. You waited till they were in range.

Once they were in the kill zone, you signaled to your men to fire. Crossbow strings then flung several dozen arrows right into the enemy's lines. The Blood Sons took cover and began to return fire.

You and your men began firing at will taking out any Blood Son you could see. However there were too many of them. They kept coming and despite their casualties, they managed to advance up so close that your only option was to engage them in close combat.

You fired your last arrow before charging their lines with your sword. One merc tried to charge you with his crossbow but you slash his head with your sword, take his crossbow and fire right at another merc.

Quint is busy taking on two mercs armed with light swords. He parries one and sends him crashing into his companion before he stabs both of them with his broadsword.

Sophia has backed up and is laying down cover fire with her bow and arrow. She's aiming for any soldier trying to sneak up on anyone.

Odis has his great ax and is slamming the blade down hard into anyone who crosses him.

Casualties are continuing to rise on both sides as the last of the Blood Sons come screaming out of the valley.

3 mercs converse on you. You take out two of them easily but the last one backs up raising his crossbow. You rush him and try to take the weapon from him but instead he hits you in the stomach with the butt of the weapon sending you to the ground.

He raises the crossbow at your head as he is taken out by an arrow from Quint. Quint rushes to help you but he is hit by an arrow from behind and he collapses to the ground.

As you regain your senses, you see Quint lying on the ground his body oozing out blood. "Quint? Quint!?"

You rush to your oldest friend but he's not breathing.

"Captain! Get back in the fight!" Soren yells just as a sword cuts through his chest, killing him.

You take your sword and filled with anger start to raise roots from the ground every Blood Sons you cross. You kept up the advance on the remainder of their lines until one last Blood Son comes in close. He charges you and smacks your head with his crossbow.

Just as he's about to land the killing blow, he himself is killed by an arrow fired from Sophia.

Odis rushes up to you and helps you to your feet. As you survey the damage around you, you notice only a hand full of soldiers walking among the bodies of the dead. They're surprised to have survived this battle.

You turn to see Odis nursing the wounded while Sophia moves to Quint's body. She checks for a pulse and turns to you shaking her head. You turn away as you feel the truth of it set in. Quint, the man who'd raised you and trained you was now dead.

Odis walks to you. "Sir, all the Blood Sons are dead sir. We've broken their siege."

You take another look at the carnage. "The cost was too high."

Odis silently nods in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One day later,

Princess Rapunzel had sent a relief force to garrison the outpost now that every Blood Son was dead. Her surviving soldier would return to Corona shortly and you and yours could return home as well.

The trip back was quite. No one dared speak for the entire 2 day trip unless absolutely necessary. But the pace was quick. Everyone was eager to get as far away from that hellhole as possible.

Many of your soldiers on the ride back held their heads low as if in prayer for the fallen. Out of the 300 men send to help reinforce that outpost, only 87 were retuning. To see so many of their friends die over that long period of time, it hurt everyone more than could be imagined. Everyone here would get a long vacation after that.

As your men entered the city and approached the gates to the castle, you saw Elsa and Anna waiting at the castle gates. They looked happy to see you but the lack of happiness on your own face send worry into their hearts.

As you dismounted inside the gates, Elsa rushed over to you and gave you a hug. You hugged her back but you felt weak.

She looked at you and she gave you a kiss. You let yourself lean on her as she led you back into the castle.


	23. Chapter 23

Elsa quickly brought you into the castle and laid you down in bed. You felt your body relax as you lay on the soft sheets. Elsa stayed by your side as you explained everything that happened when you'd arrived at the outpost. It was a hard conversation but it was one you needed.

Once you were finished, you got yourself up and took a trip to Quint's home. You wanted to be the one to tell Amanda of her husband's death. Elsa had wanted to come but you refused.

You knocked on the door and Amanda quickly answered it. She had a smile on her face like the ones she gave you as you were growing up. However when she saw your tear stricken face and that you were alone her smile dropped.

"(Y/N)? Is something wrong?... Where's Quint?" She asked, the fear in her voice growing.

"Amanda, you should sit down." She does so.

"Amanda Quint is… Quint is… is dead." You managed.

Amanda look shocked to the core. Her hands were covering her mouth failing to stop her crying and tears. "Oh my God… Quint… Oh God!"

"I'm so sorry Amanda. I so sorry." You said putting your arm around her and joining her in crying.

"What happened?" She asked.

"He joined me on my mission to the outpost. We were fighting, but there were so many of them. He died right after saving me." You explain. "It was… quick."

Amanda silently acknowledges what you've said. "I'm so sorry I wish I could've done something…"

Amanda sees for the first time how much his death has affected you. You face is covered in tears and you are shaking. She pulls you in close for a hug. "(Y/N), it wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault." She says while crying herself.

"I should never have let him come."

She breaks away from the hug. "(Y/N), if you had gone, we might be burying you instead. It's not your fault he died. We'll bury him soon. Just the two of us."

You nod. "A private ceremony?"

"If you want Elsa and Anna to come I would love to see them there. They knew like almost as well as we did." She says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day you and Amanda buried the body of Quint. As is tradition in Arendelle when burying a close relative, the family was responsible for preparing the grave and making all preparations.

The work proceeded silently. Neither of you wanted to waste words now. There would be time for that when Elsa and Anna arrived.

When the work was done, Guardsmen brought out the body and laid it in the grave. Before it was lowered, the bishop said a few words with Elsa and Anna joining you.

"Quint was always a noble man. He worked hard at everything he did. Whether is was trying to raise a family or perform a mission for the Kingdom, he did it with vigor because everything he did was for those he loved and respected. He loved what he did and he loved those around him greatly. I'm sure God has reserved a special place for our Quint."

He finished and bowed his head to say a silent prayer. "Is there anyone who wishes to say some words about the deceased?"

His eyes turned to you and Amanda but both of you shock your heads. No words could convey what he meant to the both of you. He was as close to a father as you once had.

The body was then lowered into the grave and final respects were paid before the grave was sealed.

You had hoped to find some closure in this but all this funeral did was remind you that Quint was gone. You didn't feel better and in fact, you were starting to feel worse.

After leaving the cemetery, you returned to your post hoping some work could distract you from your pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day…

You were laying flat on a massage bed covered in only a towel with Doctor Reins give you a massage.

"Your neck and shoulders are as hard as a rock. Have you been following my recovery regiment?" He said as his hands began massaging your neck.

"Not really. I've been busy." You respond.

"Same excuse like every time you have an injury." He replies with his usual sarcastic tone. "Have you been sleeping?"

"More or less. Mostly less though." You reply.

"Why does that not surprise me? You work insanely long hours under constant stress, you barely eat and when you do it's always on the run and not enough. Plus you've never slept much to begin with. It's a wonder it's taken this long to reach this point."

Reins begins pressing his elbow into your muscles. "Right now your body is crying out for mercy."

"It certainly is right now." You say as his elbows make your shoulders pain even worse. "Is there an easier way to do this?"

"Not at this stage. The only good news is your head seems to still be strewed on tight."

Just then a door knock is heard and Commander William is heard from the other side. "Captain?"

"Commander unless this is an emergency my patient is busy."

You shoved the doctor off you and shout to the door. "I'm here Commander what is it?"

"Sir the delegates from Weselton, Corona and the Southern Isles will be arriving in the next few hours. I though you might want to know."

"Meet me in the conference room in 5 minutes with the senior staff." You respond.

"On it sir." You hear him walk down the hall as you get up from you massage bed and head for the door.

"Captain you…" The doctor says.

But you interrupt him. "I'm sorry Doctor but I cant ignore my responsibilities." You head for the door.

"Actually I was going to suggest a change of outfit. You don't want another Sophia incident."

You sigh and then get changed and head down to the conference room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You, William, Sophia, Odis and Rusk had assembled for the meeting. William was standing up and delivering his talk.

"These delegates will arrive within a few hours. Now I'm not too worried about Corona's King but I am worried about of Southern Isles and Weselton delegates. The people here still have some bitterness to Weselton for their invasion and many people still associate the Southern Isles with Prince Hans. Security should be increased on them."

Rusk was the next to speak. "The Guard had been low on manpower since the last few battles. We may not have the numbers for adequate security."

"Pull some of the Guard's squires. They can augment our force for the time." William replies. "That should settle what we need to finish for the time."

"Dismissed." You say. "Lieutenants Sophia and Odis, wait a moment."

They both nervously stood at attention at one end of the table while you were sitting on the other side clutching you aching head.

"I don't usually pry into the personal lives of my crew but right now I have to make an exception."

Odis tried to defend himself. "I don't know what William told you…"

"William didn't have to tell me anything even though he did. You both have been making enough of a public display that the entire castle is gossiping about it."

Sophia joined the defense as well. "Believe me Captain that wasn't our goal…"

You are senior officers!" You yelled. "Not only that you belong to the Guard. I allowed you both in because you showed strength of character and I thought I could trust you. But this childish behavior is making me question everything about you two."

You paused to let your words sting. You could see their heads dropping with their shame clear. "If you choose to continue this relationship, that's your business but consider yourself under orders to use better judgment. Am I as clear as I can possibly be."

"Crystal clear sir." They both said in unison.

"Back to work both of you." You say coldly as you turn to the window and look out it. On the ground, you see Anna and Rapunzel playing the snow with Eugene. Anna was incredibly pregnant at this point but she still was a ball of energy.

You smiled a little to yourself. You were envious of Anna. She never had much to worry about and even when she did, she managed to overcome it and always return happier than ever.

No responsibilities would be nice but you knew you couldn't change your life like that. You had a job to do and you were going to do it, no matter how stressful it became.

Just then Kristoff comes through the door. He has a smile on his face. "Knew I'd find you here."

"Hey Kristoff." You say in a somewhat cold voice. "Here to check up on me?"

"Actually yes… Doctor Reins told me you still haven't scheduled a counseling session with him."

"So?"

He sighs. "Look, after the siege I didn't want to see a counselor either. And a strong, proud soldier like you, I can understand it even more."

"Then why are you bothering me about this?" You ask coldly though you take a step back after realizing that cam out colder than you wanted it to.

"I'm not going to force you to talk to a counselor. I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out with me today. We could go get some lunch…"

"I appreciate the offer Kristoff but I don't feel like it. Maybe later."

Kristoff nods a bit then turns to leave. "I'll be in the castle all day if you need me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After several hours of working, you felt your stomach growling. For a second, you wished that you'd taken Kristoff up on his offer.

You get up from your desk and head down town towards Oaken's Bar. Since the mouring shift at the castle had just finished, a lot of people had crowded Oaken's and he was busier than ever running backwards trying to get drinks for his customers.

"Oaken, one beer please." You ask as politely as you can.

"Be with you in a moment Cap." Oaken says as he is busy serving other guests.

You try to remain calm but your patience is wearing thin. "Oaken where is my beer?"

"One more minute." Oaken says trying to alleviate you.

But it fails. "Oaken!"

"Look I'm a little busy at the moment…" he tries to calm you but you shut him up by grabbing his wrist and using it to pull him towards you.

You grab the back of his hair and pull him in close. "I don't like games Oaken. So give me my drink or I'll break every bone in your pathetic body!"

Oaken can tell you're serious. "One beer coming up."

You release him and watching him closely in case he tries to pull something. Instead he hastily gets a beer and gives it to you. He then watches fearfully as you take the drink and exit his bar and return to the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Returning to your quarters after finishing your drink, you found your office crowded with paperwork. Mostly reports that had been pushed back for a while were now stacked up practically blanketing your desk. You sighed loudly as you got to work on the first bit of paperwork.

Before you could even begin, a knock was heard at the door. "Yes?... YES?!"

Commander William enters the room. "Good day Captain."

"That's a matter of opinion what is it?" You ask barely hiding your annoyance.

"We've begun setting up our security for the delegates."

"When will they arrive?"

"3 hours most likely. I would like…"

"Inform me when you're finished." You interrupted.

"Aye sir." William says as he turns to leave.

"There's one more thing." You say. "The incident with Sophia and Odis got me thinking about Guard protocol or lack thereof."

"Captain?" William asks trying to hide his confusion.

"It seems to me that people are getting a little too comfortable around here lately. They're late for their duty shifts, taking lunch breaks during non designated hours and a lot of people are spending more time at Oaken's than they are at their post!"

You turn to William as if expecting something. "You are my first officer right? Don't 13 lieutenants report to you every day?"

"Yes but…"

"Well, straighten them out."

"Should I whip them as well." William says sarcastically.

"Alright you've made your point. What do you want?"

"Sir, maybe you should take some time off. You've been working so hard since you returned. Maybe you should take a vacation."

"A vacation? Right now?"

"Captain you need some time to relax. To let go of what happened at the outpost…"

You couldn't believe what he was hearing and before you knew it, you exploded at him. "Now you listen to me Commander. I have a job to do right now and I am not going to let you stop me from doing it. And I will decide when or if I will take time off. Now you will no longer make any mention of this. IS THAT CLEAR?"

William took a second to breath. "Yes sir." Before leaving the room alone with no one but you and your anger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kristoff was getting worried about you and after what William told him about his recent encounter with you, Kristoff went straight towards the council chambers where he knew Elsa would be. Surprisingly he found her alone. "Elsa, may I come in."

"Of course Kristoff." She said pulling him a seat.

Kristoff took his seat but he was beginning to fell uncomfortable. "Elsa, I… I don't know exactly how to ask this."

"Kristoff whatever it is, I'm sure you can talk to me about it." Elsa said trying to reassure the Guardsmen.

He took a deep breath and let himself relax. "I'm worried about (Y/N)."

Elsa's smile disappeared. Kristoff continued. "Ever since he came back, he's become agitated, prone to anger and even violent."

"Violent?" Elsa asked barely able to hide her surprise.

"There was an altercation at Oaken's in which (Y/N) threatened him. And I don't think it was an empty threat."

Elsa thought for a moment. "He's been somewhat distant too. His problems may be because he doesn't sleep anymore."

"Then it's worse than I realized." Kristoff said as he leaned back in his chair and massaged his temple. "What troubles me is that (Y/N)'s lost men before in battle but he always healed quickly."

"He's never lost someone as close to him as Quint." Elsa corrected.

"Yah but it doesn't seem like he is morning a lost relative. It's something else. It's like he feels weak and that he's trying to prove that he's strong."

Just then a realization hit Elsa. "Dad…"

"Your dad?" Kristoff asks.

"Yah it's him. You remember what he said about… us. Maybe he's trying to who he really is to him."

Kristoff thought for a second. "Yah… it would explain it… Have you talked to your dad since… the incident."

"No." Elsa said coldly. "He's done a good job of avoiding me since (Y/N) left. He's still working but he hasn't talked to Anna or me since our argument."

"He was out of line no one will deny that. But maybe we should talk to him..."

"Kristoff are you mad? You heard what he said." Elsa said her voice rising.

"I did and I remember." Kristoff said calmly. "Let me tell you a story. Back with the trolls I wanted to leave to go and make a life for myself. My family especially my adoptive mother was against the idea but my mother took it the worst. She got so mad at me and refused to speak with me until I decided to stay. Well long story short, Sven convinced me to talk to my mother. I learned why she was so against the idea of me leaving and she learned why I wanted to leave."

"Did she let you leave?" Elsa asks.

"She did. She realized I had thought about this for a long time and she knew I was prepared to leave. We're closer than ever because of that. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you Elsa?"

"I do… but what he said was cruel and mean!" Elsa countered.

Kristoff nodded. "It was. I haven't known (Y/N) as long as you have but he's always been a noble man. Even though what your father said was wrong, you should still talk to him. Maybe he was having a bad day, or maybe he regrets what he said. It'll help, trust me."

Elsa sighed as she listened to him. Kristoff did have a good point and despite Elsa's desire to push her father away, she wanted to give him a second chance. "Thank you Kristoff. I'll do that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Being Queen had its advantages. She didn't have to go looking for anyone when she could just order them to come to her. As such she sent Kai to find her father and bring him to the throne room.

Her head servant was quick to oblige and within minutes, he escorted Agdar to the throne room.

"Thank you Kai, seal the doors. No one is to disturb us unless it's an emergency."

"Yes your majesty." He said as he exited the door and locked it behind him.

Elsa and Agdar just stood there silently looking at each other for a minute before Agdar began to speak. "You summoned me your majesty?"

"Yes… We have something we need to discuss." Elsa said still holding onto her official mask.

"I take it this is about what happened a week ago?"

"You owe me an explanation." Elsa dropped her mask. "What the hell was that about?"

"Elsa I…"

"You viciously attacked a man who has brought me nothing but happiness! And do you have any idea how much that hurt him?" Elsa shouted.

"I know but…"

"You have no cause to tell the man I love that he isn't worthy of me. I know you trusted him and I do too!" Ela interrupted again

"Elsa I didn't…"

"You have no right to tell me who I can or can't be with. (Y/N) is more than worthy of my love and you have no…"

"ELSA! I WAS WRONG!" Agdar shouted over his daughter silencing her.

"What?" she said not believing her ears.

"I was wrong to go all out on (Y/N). He's done nothing but love you and he didn't deserve my anger. In fact years ago I gave him my blessing if he decided he wanted to marry you. And you're right. I have no reason to judge your actions. You are the ruler of Arendelle now not me."

Elsa heard his words but she still doubted her ears. "Then… then why did you get so mad at him?"

Agdar moved to sit and the steps of the throne and gestured for Elsa to join him. She sat down right next to him and listened. "When I saw you for the first time in 4 years, I didn't know what to expect. I didn't know what kind of Queen you'd become. You made me doubt all my years of parenting in one conversation. I wanted to create a strong daughter but you did that in spite of me."

"That's not true…" Elsa said.

"No it is. I wanted you to hide away and for a while you did. But you became strong when you opened yourself up to everyone not by hiding away like I taught."

Agdar took a breath before continuing. "But the hardest part was hearing what had happened after we left. When Anna told me you'd been… raped…" He cringed as he said those words. Elsa did as well. "I was just so hurt knowing my daughter had been hurt like that and when I heard you were with (Y/N)… I was scared the same thing would happen. If I had been there… maybe I could've stopped it. Maybe I could've prevented that from happening… God my daughter first experience with men is like that." Agdar began shaking and crying as he finished.

Elsa had stopped feeling angry at her father. She moved in and gave him a hug. "Dad, there was nothing you could've done. What happened to me, it still hurts more than you can imagine. But (Y/N) stood at the gates and even with all of his powers and mine, we still lost. But he rescued me."

Adgar stopped crying and looked up and listened. "After what Hans and Henry did to me, (Y/N) made it his sole purpose to take care of me. He never let a second pass where he wasn't trying to help me recover. He gladly spend weeks just listening to me or helping me get back into my routine and I cant forget how gentle and loving he was."

Elsa cleared her throat. "And just so you know, the night of hell with Hans and Henry… That wasn't my first experience with me…" Elsa said blushing.

Agdar's tears stopped as his head shot in Elsa's direction. "Wait what?"

Elsa blush deepened. "Before I ran away, (Y/N) told me that he loved me and I told him I loved him as well. When we ran away, he came with me. When I reached the north mountain, I created an ice palace for us to live in. That night after I finished making the palace, well that was when… when he and I… you know…"

Elsa continued. "Just so you know, I haven't told anyone that secret. Not even Anna knows."

"Nor should she. Your private life is none of her concern." Agdar said.

"Try telling her that. She has a tendency to barge in during… private moments." Elsa said with a smile coming to her lips. Agdar was starting to smile as well.

"Elsa I'm so sorry for what I said earlier. I should never have doubted you or (Y/N). Can you forgive me?"

Elsa looked right in his eyes. "I can forgive you but I'm not the one you yelled about. (Y/N) still needs to hear this."

Agdar's smile faded. "He dismissed me the second he got back. He has me working on so many other duties that I can never find time to see him."

"You see dad, this is a time that being Queen has it's perks." Elsa said as a mischievous grin grew on her face.

"What do you have in mind?" Agdar asked as he and Elsa stood up.

"I'll tell you on the way. Come on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You had been continuing your duties for the day when Doctor Reins had called you to his medbay.

"Captain I need those medical supplies." He pleaded.

"We can't spare that amount of medicine right now. We might need them if those insurgents kept attacking especially right now." You say at the end of your patience.

"I'm supposed to set up a field hospital at a series of northern villages this week. If I don't get those supplies, the entire settlement's schedule is going to get thrown into chaos. And if that happens."

As you listened to him, the last of your patience went right out the window and you blew up on him. "Listen to me! You can't get your medical supplies and I don't give a damn about the settlement right now. Those villagers can make do with a box of bandages for all I care!"

You then stormed out of the medbay but Reins stopped you in your tracks. "Stop right there Captain."

You turned around and steeled yourself for another argument but you were surprised by what he said. "When was last day off?"

You took a second to absorb what he said. "I don't know what does that have to do with anything?"

"If you cant remember then it's been too long. You're off duty as of right now." He said calmly taking the paperwork out of your hands.

"Off duty? You don't have that kind of authority?"

"Oh yes I do and only Queen Elsa can overrule my judgment as Head Doctor."

Your anger disappeared. "Now look… Just because I snapped…"

"My diagnosis of you tells me you're overworked, overtly stress and bordering on incredible exhaustion. My treatment… follow me."

Doctor Reins led you to Oaken's where he quickly sat you down at one of the tables as he stood behind you, though Oaken was on the other side of the table, his eyes watching to see if you were going to strike.

Oaken then began handing items to Reins who then set them on the table. "Arendellian Wine, chocolate pastries, gambling tokens and darts."

"Now all of these items must be either consumed and or fully enjoyed before you leave tonight."

"Doctor, there are 3 different diplomatic envoys entering the city tonight, including the King of Corona! I can't be off duty right now!"

"Commander William has already been informed of your removal from duty. He's already taken over." The Doctor countered.

"I'll make sure to give you a full report of his activities doctor." Oaken said smiling.

"And if I hear you didn't relax and completely enjoy yourself then we will come back here every night until you do."

Both Oaken and Reins left you at the table. You stared at the items in front of you and started to laugh softly about how ridiculous this entire situation was.

As you sat there, you were unknowingly being watched by Agdar and Elsa who were holding at the door. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Agdar asked.

"It'll be fine." Elsa said trying to calm her father's nerves. "He wants to be on good terms with you. He just doesn't know how to ask for that."

Agdar nodded as he turned to enter the room with Elsa following close behind him. You turned you eyes to see both of them and your smile dissipated. You then prepared yourself for another fight with her father. You were surprised when instead he took a seat at the table and spoke in a kind voice. "(Y/N), can I… can I talk to you?"

"What is it now?" You ask coldly taking a large sip of the wine.

"I have something I wanted to say to you." He said trying to keep from breaking down.

"I'm not in the mood for a discussion right now so could this wait till…"

"(Y/N) I'm sorry." His words cause you to pause mid drink. You set the glass down and give the former king your undivided attention."

"What I said a week ago, it was rude of me to say such things. I had no right to interfere like that." Agdar confessed.

As you looked at him you saw that he was starting to shake. His guilt was showing clearer by the minute. "After what those two monsters did to Elsa, I was terrified with the fear of what could happen next. That fear blinded me to the fact of who you really are."

He finally managed to attain some kind of control over his shaking when Elsa put her hand on his back. "I should never have assumed you were anything like those demons. And you should know, I've trusted you ever since you were brought into our care."

You smile for the first time since seeing him. "You don't know how much that means to me to hear you say that sir."

"I know what I put you through since I brought you in was hard but I've always had faith in you. Your love for all of us is something I can't even fathom losing."

"You know that the job you gave me as Elsa's companion wasn't the easiest. It was really hard everyday to try and balance the needs of the girls along with everything else I was responsible for. I may not have always agreed with your orders, but I followed them because I wanted to be loyal. I've always admired you. You've made hard decisions in impossible situations."

You then detached the sword from its belt and put in on the table. "Do you remember this blade?"

He nodded. "I gave it to you for your 16th birthday. You were awe struck by it."

"I still am. I never go anywhere without it. I know you've beaten yourself up hard over your decision to separate the girls all those years ago. But it was because you brought me on that I met the most beautiful and loving woman I could ever meet. If it wasn't for you, I can't even imagine how different my life might be."

Agdar looked surprised by your words. "It still wasn't the right decision to make."

"It was a hard call daddy." Elsa said wrapping her arms around you. "But if I hadn't had (Y/N) with me, even if things were different. I wouldn't be the person I am today without him. I love him and I cant see myself with any other man."

You smile at Elsa and lean your head for a kiss. Agdar meanwhile has been smiling and his nerves are all calmed. "Once again, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

You smile back. "Of course. You gave me a family again and I can never repay you for that."

Agdar then reach into his coat and unfolded a small purple blanket. But this wasn't any normal blanket. It had the golden imprint of a lion along the front. You immediately recognized it as your baby wrappings. "I found this in Quint's office the other day. I have a feeling he would want you to have it."

You took the blanket and stared at it with awe. Quint had held on to everything from your basket when you were left on his door. "Did you find anything else similar to this in his office? Anything about who gave me to him?"

Agdar's smile faded. "No I'm sorry. That was all he had left."

Elsa was still smiling though. "But you have a family right here. One that loves you. Please don't ever forget that."

You give Elsa another kiss. "I wont."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Idun was pacing alone in the throne room. The moonlight served the illuminate the path she was pacing in the room. When she heard that Agdar was heading to apologize to (Y/N), she wanted to come along but her better instincts told her to not interfere. Though it didn't make the wait any easier.

As she was pacing, she heard the door open and she turned to it. She saw a figure enter the room. However in the darkness, all she could tell about the figure was that he was male.

Refraining from shouting either her husband's or your name, she adopted a regal poise and waited for the man to get closer. "Who… who is it?"

"Relax madam, it's me." The voice said. A voice that Idun recognized as Minister Cossack.

"Minister, what you doing up this late?"

"I could ask you the same question." He responded.

His voice put Idun on edge. She stumbled for an answer. "I… I um… I'm waiting for my… my friend… Agd… Andrei… He said he was going to be busy in town but that he'd be back before I went to sleep."

"Ah yes Mr 'Andrei.' You must be very close to him. Since you both share a room that is."

"Of course we're close. I never assumed you interested yourself in the affairs of servants." Idun said trying to reassert herself.

"Only when those servants are actually royals in disguise." Cossack said strongly turning fully on Idun. She backed away from him.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about…" She said fearfully.

"Idun I heard that argument a week ago. Right before (Y/N) marched off to war. The War that Quint never returned from. I heard you call his name. I saw how he acted towards everyone. Only a father would act like that and only a mother would react like you did."

Idun couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had her cover been blown that easily? What did Cossack want? Her last question was answered quickly. "My lovely Idun, how I've missed you."

Before Idun could even comprehend what he said, she felt his lips connect with hers. It was kiss she hadn't felt in a long time. But it sickened her all the same. Using all of her strength, she pushed Cossack away from her and finally got herself some space.

"What the hell was that Cossack?!" She yelled.

He looked confused. "I though you would be happy to see me again. It's been so long Idun…"

"The only people I'm happy to see again are my family, my real family. You don't belong there Cossack."

"Don't you remember those nights as children we had in Corona? How we always messed with your prince brother and ran off? Or the times we spend under the stars?" 

"That was a long time ago…" Idun tried.

"You brought me with you as a servant when you moved to Arendelle with your husband. You still loved me so much that you brought me with you…"

"No I only loved my husband! I never love you!" She said defiantly. "What you and I had was… was nothing. I thought I made it clear to you it was over."

"Idun, you may not love me anymore but I have always loved you. I loved you more that you so called husband ever did!"

His advances on her were starting to terrify the former Queen. "Come any closer to me and I'll scream! Guards will be on you in seconds!"

Cossack held up his hands and backed away slowly. His eyes never left hers. "Alright, but consider what I've said. I still love you. Don't ever forget that."

Idun held her head high as she walked to the door and exited the throne room. Once outside, she felt her legs grow weak and she collapsed. She allowed herself a moment to catch her breath before getting up and dashing towards town hoping to run into her husband.


	24. Chapter 24

Idun's heart took a rest when she saw you, Elsa and Agdar walking back together faces full of smiles. As she joined the group, Elsa informed her of what had happened at Oaken's. To saw Idun was happy would be an understatement. She was so elated that she just gave her husband a great big hug followed up by a very passionate kiss.

You and Elsa moved on so as to give them some privacy. Agdar and Idun then broke the kiss once you two were out of earshot. "What was that for?" Agdar asked with a smile.

"To remind you how much I love you." She said trying to push her previous encounter with Cossack to the back of her mind. "So things with (Y/N) really went well then?'

"Perfectly. I apologized for my actions and I gave him my blessing to court Elsa." He said as he slipped his arm around her back and cupped his hand on her hip. "He was surprisingly accepting of my apology."

"(Y/N) can be difficult at times but he's always been open minded and kind." Idun said but her mind wasn't in the moment. Her mind kept taking her back to her encounter with Cossack. His words ran through her head and they made her uneasy.

Agdar quickly noticed his wife's discomfort. "Idun are you ok?"

She didn't really hear him at first. "Hmm? Oh yes, yes. I'm fine."

"You sure? You seem somewhat distracted."

"Really I'm fine just tired that's all." Idun said trying to feign a smile.

Agdar wasn't entirely convinced but he decided to drop it. "Ok but if something comes up, just know you can always talk to me."

Idun just nodded as she followed her husband back into the castle.

Meanwhile you and Elsa had walked up to your room and were preparing to go to sleep. While you were getting out of your uniform and hung it up, Elsa was staring off into space, her face was filled with worry.

You quickly noticed that she wasn't getting ready for bed and you walked over to her and sat down on the bed. "Elsa, what's bothering you?"

"It's Anna." She said.

"Anna? What's wrong with Anna?" You asked.

"You know what Anna's like. Energetic and lively and she's still that way even with her baby."

"So, what's the problem? She's always been that. Now that she's closing in on her delivery date, she should mellow down soon."

"It's not her energy that's worrying me. It's what she does with that energy. She's always going around seeking adventure sometimes all by herself. Plus Kristoff's been spending most of his days ice harvesting. What happens if her adventurous personality gets her hurt and she's alone? What if something happens to the baby? You said it yourself. She's close to her delivery date. If that's true, what happens if she goes into labor while on some adventure miles away from help?'

"Elsa, you are the Queen. If you feel she'd be safer with some restrictions on her then you can do that…"

"I don't want to keep her locked in the castle like I was. Plus when have you know Anna to listen to anything I say?" Elsa asked.

You had to give Elsa credit there. Anna was her own person and did things when she wanted them done. When it seemed like there was no option, an idea entered your head. "I doubt that Anna will have the energy to explore the forest tomorrow. How about I keep an eye on her during the day at least until she gives birth?"

"(Y/N), that could be a long time. Anna may be several months along but she may still have a great deal of time left. You might be stuck babysitting for sometime."

"I know, but I also know you wont sleep unless Anna is covered. Don't worry about it. Ann will be fine."

"Well all right. I guess it could work." Elsa admitted lying down still fully dressed.

"Uh Elsa, you're not going to wear your queen dress to bed are you?" You ask.

She gave you a seductive smile. "I'm feeling a little tired from all my work today. Good Sir, I'm going to need you to take all my clothes off."

You smiled back as your finger began to undo her corset. "Work, work, work. That's all I do for you your majesty is work."

As her corset fell to the ground, she slipped out of her skirt and placed her body so she was lying right on yours. "For that comment, you my valiant knight will be working much harder tonight."

You smiled and then rolled so that you ended up on top. "Well then my Queen, I should get to work then." You then dropped you lips onto hers and began passionately kissing her. You both rolled back towards the center while your tongues began exploring each other's mouths as the moon shone your bodies with its soft blue tone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You were woken up the next day by Anna shaking your body. Even though she had waken you awake while naked, you didn't feel the least bit embarrassed, partially since this wasn't the first time she'd burst into your room while you ad Elsa were having a private moment.

Elsa however instinctively covered herself and nearly screamed until she realized it was Anna. She then slapped Anna with a pillow. "Don't you ever knock?" Elsa asked.

"No." She said honestly. "Get up Elsa. You have work to do." Anna then started to skip towards the door.

"Wait." Elsa called stopping her sister. "Where are you going?"

"Kristoff's working today so Mom and I are heading into the market. We have to buy some things for… something important…"

Elsa got suspicious. "Oh and what's so important?"

Anna smiled. "Oh nothing…" She then turned to leave again.

"Uh uh. Anna you're not going anywhere-" Elsa began.

"What!?" Anna said in her pouting voice.

"-Unless you have protection." Elsa finished. "(Y/N) will be following you today."

"Elsa I don't want some big luncky bodyguard following me around all day." Anna said. "No offense."

"None taken." You say sarcastically.

"Anna (Y/N) will be watching you until you give birth. And frankly I'm not asking. I'm your Queen and Mom and Dad would agree."

Anna huffed in defeat. "Fine, but I'm not waiting around for you (Y/N). I'm leaving in 10 minutes."

She then quickly exited the door before anyone could stop her a third time. You just sighed and got up to get ready for what you knew was going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna wasn't kidding when she said she would leave in 10 minutes. You were barely a minute late and she had already gone. Thankfully she didn't run so she was easy to catch up to.

Idun noticed you sprinting towards them both on the bridge. "(Y/N), what brings you here today?"

"Elsa asked me to watch Anna today." You responded.

Anna just scoffed. Idun responded quickly. "Anna, be kind. He's only doing his job. And I hardly qualify as good protection."

"I've never needed a bodyguard before." Anna said. 

"You've never been pregnant before." You countered.

"Yah but… I've done fine for 8 months. Why should today be any different?"

"Doctor Reins says you could give birth any day now. How would you want to go in labor without anyone could help you?"

"Well alright fine you make a good point. But I doubt I'm going to go into labor today." Anna said trying to salvage her case.

"Famous last words." You remark under your breath though she hears you and elbows you hard.

"Just promise you wont get in the way of my day." Anna pleaded.

You smile. "Wouldn't think of it."

The morning consisted of several trips around town. Anna and Idun travel to a bakery where Anna makes an order to be picked up in several days. They both go to a seamstress where Anna buys some decorations. Finally, Anna and Idun go into a jewelry store. They spend almost several hours in there before coming out with something packages neatly in a small box.

By now your curiosity for what they were doing got the better of you. "So Anna, what's all this stuff for?"

"We have a celebration coming up." Anna said though you were still confused.

"Celebration. I never heard that there was going to be one coming up." You responded.

"This isn't the kind of party we want the entire city to know about." Idun replied hoping you'd understand what she was talking about though it only served to confuse you more.

Anna noticed this. "Think hard (Y/N). What special event is coming up in a few days? An even we might want to keep secret."

Suddenly you understood. "Oh! Elsa's birthday! Of course!"

Both girls smiled when you caught on. Anna continued. "We have some more things to pick up. We're going to need you to carry some things."

And was there a lot to carry! Anna and Idun had you hulling almost twice your own weight in gifts, food, decorations, etc for what seemed like forever. When the day was nearly over, Anna led you back to the castle where she stored all of her purchases in Olaf's little shed. Thankfully the little guy was eager to open up his home for all the birthday essentials as long as he got to sleep in Anna's room tonight.

As the materials were being loaded in Olaf's home, you realized that with Elsa's birthday approaching, you should start working on getting a gift for her. However your heart dropped when you tried to think of a gift. As you had learned watching Kristoff, women were notoriously difficult to shop for and with Elsa being Queen, it made it that much harder.

Deep in thought, you didn't notice Minister Cossack approaching till he was up close. "Ah Minister sorry I didn't see you approach."

"No worries. How has your day come along Captain?" He asks in his normally cheery mood.

"Very good sir. The Queen has me watching Princess Anna today. Needless to say, she turned me into pack mule."

The Minister began laughing. "Sounds entertaining." His laugh then ceased. "There was something I wanted to discuss with you actually. You familiar with the old fort?"

"The old one of the edge of town? Why?"

"Since the attack, my people have been working to rebuild it. We've already finished the renovations and have begun moving artillery into the fort." Cossack said sounding proud of his work.

"Forgive me sir, but I don't remember Elsa giving instructions to rebuild and arm that fort." You said.

"I know. I paid some stone masons to begin the work in the my name." He noticed your smile had disappeared. "I know this seems wrong but I could never pass this by Elsa before. Just come with me and take a look. Let me show you that this is a strategic asset we could use. If you like it, then promise me you'll tell Elsa about it's value. If not, then I'll stop the work entirely."

"Minister Elsa isn't going to just agree to keep the fort just because I said she should. She has others advising her who think that she shouldn't keep the fort anyway. Plus I can't exactly drop my watch on Anna to take a trip to the edge of town with you." You counter.

But Cossack wasn't about to give up. "Well bring her with you. And bring her servant, Ms Katrina as well."

"Anna wont listen to me. I'm not her…" You began but Anna interrupted you.

"Hello Minister. What's this I hear about a trip." Anna asked gleefully.

"It's nothing." You responded quickly.

"I wanted the Captain to come with me to observe a new fort I'm renovating. However he's juts told me he's too busy watching you right now." Cossack said to Anna.

"Well we can come with you cant we Captain?" Anna asked already knowing your answer.

"Yes, yes of course." You replied halfheartedly.

Perfect." Cossack said with his cheery tone again as he lead the group out of the castle and towards the Fort.

Ahead of you Anna and Cossack were talking up a storm while you and Idun lagged behind silent as can be. As you watched Idun, you could see her start to look nervous. You got close to her ear and whispered. "Are you ok?"

"It… it's nothing." She said pulling away.

"Sure doesn't sound like nothing." You reply. "What's going on?"

She didn't respond. You turned and looked ahead. Either she was concerned about Anna or… "Is it Cossack?"

The way she then tensed up told you what you needed to know. You eyed Cossack from a distance. Whatever it was going on between Idun and him, you were going to find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outisde the guest quarters, Queen Elsa was waiting to meet her most recent guest. The King of Corona himself had arrived last night along with Rapunzel and Eugene. The three of them alogn with the other delegates had arrived so late last night that they had delayed the meet and greet until tomorrow when they were rested.

Rapunzel and Eugene came out first. They gave Elsa a hug before heading off to find Anna. Then came the King himself. Elsa gave him a very polite bow before speaking. "King Everick, it's a pleasure to see you again. It's been too long."

"14 years." The King replied. "14 years is such a long time my dear. You have grown so much since then. You look so much like your mother." The King then began to tear up a bit.

"She must have been quite a sister to you." Elsa replied as she led the King down the hall.

"She was. I loved her very much. When I didn't see her or her husband at the wedding of my daughter, then I got worried. When I heard her ship was destroyed, I was distraught. But my pain must have been tiny compared to you losing your parents."

Elsa nodded trying to act like her parents were still dead. "Of course… but enough of the past. Come along your Grace, we have some work to do."

King Everick and Elsa joined the other delegates in the conference room. Alongside them was Prince Hector of the Southern Isles and Duchess Athala of Weselton, wife of the Duke who was still in Arendelle's dungeon.

The delegates then began. However the meeting started off rather badly. The Southern Isles wanted to have Hans for themselves if they found him and Duchess Athala wanted her husband returned. Both of those suggestions made Elsa livid.

The arguing got louder until King Everick interjected. "Everyone quite!"

His booming voice carried through the entire the room. Everyone was quite immediately. "Now I believe there is a way we can discuss this issue without coming to blows am I right?"

Elsa and the delegates sat back down in their chairs evidently embarrassed by their actions. "Now, Prince Hector, I understand the Southern Isles' desire to return their brother home for punishment but Hans has also done much wrong by Arendelle correct?"

The prince nodded. "And after Hans escaping the Southern Isles before, it might be safer to have him captive in Arendelle correct?"

"it would… but my people cannot have our names cleaned until this traitor is brought to justice…"

"And that justice can be completed here in Arendelle. Perhaps Arendelle can offer your people something as compensation?" The King offered.

Elsa regained her poise and spoke. "Of course. Perhaps Arendelle and the Southern Isles can increase our trade relations. I understand some regions have come under an economic burden."

"I see your point. Perhaps such an agreement could be made between us." The prince consented.

The King nodded. "Duchess Athala, your husband is a prisoner here at Arendelle and you want him released."

"Your grace." The older woman spoke to Elsa. "My husband's involvement was unfortunate…"

"Unfortunate? His forces doubled those of Prince Hans! If he didn't involve himself then Arendelle might not have been taken!" Elsa shouted.

"if you return him to me, I assure you he will be punished for his actions by Weselton's King." The woman pleaded.

"Oh sure his 'punishment' will be at worst being locked away in his private and comfy estate." Elsa countered.

"Queen Elsa please calm down! This isn't Prince Henry we're talking about!" Prince Hector responded.

At the mention of Prince Henry, Elsa shuddered a bit before taking a seat and eying the Southern Isle prince coldly.

After a moment of silence, King Everick spoke. "Perhaps we should continue this after a cool down recess?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Then all the delegates got up and left in their respective directions. However King Everick followed Elsa.

"Elsa, wait for me." He shouted once the left the room.

"That was some impressive diplomacy you pulled off there." Elsa said once the King had caught up.

"Your mother was the one who taught me how to talk to people. She was always the tactful one in my family."

"I can see she taught you well." Elsa said.

"Indeed… Elsa I know you have reasons for wanting to keep the Duke here but…"

"If it's all the same King Everick, I'd rather not discuss my 'reasons.' I think Prince Hector outlined them well enough." Elsa said turning away from her uncle.

The King thought out his next words before speaking them. "Elsa, what the Duke did is unforgivable, but he's an old man and he may even feel regret for what he did. But remember, the choice to release him or keep him is yours to make."

The King gave Elsa a soft pat on the shoulder before he turned back into the chambers. Elsa took a seat on the floor to think about what Everick had said. The Duke had never touched her but his words hurt just as much as any sword. Trying to kill her twice was truly unforgivable but Elsa's mind stuck entirely on what Everick had said. "He may even feel regret for what he did."

If he felt regret? That was the real question Elsa needed answered. If the Duke did feel regret, then this would change everything. She got up from the floor and headed down towards the dark dungeons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the Fort, you and Cossack were observing the fort while Anna decided to fly around the Fort enjoying looking at anything that looked unusual. Idun just stood by the cannons avoiding eye contact with Cossack.

"Well (Y/N), what do you think?" Cossack asked.

"It's… impressive." You admit. The Fort was actually quite impressive. The walls were thick and the cannons were arranged perfectly so you could fire on any target throughout the fjord.

"I knew you would like it. Now about our deal…"

"We had no deal. The agreement was I was going to observe and report. I will tell the Queen you built the fort, nothing more."

Cossack wasn't about ready to give up. "Perhaps this might change your mind. Guards, let show the Captain a little demonstration with the cannons."

You sighed as the Minister's men loaded up one of the cannons and prepared to fire it. Anna and Idun moved close to you as you put your fingers in your ears. They then did the same.

"Ready!" The Minister yelled as the girls began to cringe.

"Aim!" They turned their heads away from the cannon.

"Fire!" The Minister's men lit the fuse to fire it. But it didn't fire. You moved up to inspect the cannon.

"Something must be blocking the fuse." You say.

Just then one of the gun crewman yells. "RUN!"

Everyone doesn't even bother for an explanation. They rush in every direction away from the cannon.

Right then the cannon exploded sending shrapnel flying in all directions. You grabbed Anna and Idun and brought them down to the ground as more explosions erupted. Apparently the gunpowder room had been caught in the explosion.

You held both girls down until the explosions stopped and the room silenced. You slowly got up to survey the damage. The explosion had caused a cave in. The opening for the guns had collapsed leaving the only light to come through to be some light from holes in the ceiling.

You then turned and helped both girls. Both of them, including you were covered in dust. Anna was more or less unharmed but Idun had a nasty cut on her head and her leg was broken from a rock that had hit her. You picked her up and carried her to a bench where you laid her down flat.

Anna tended to her mother while you inspected the rest of the casualties. The entire crew is alive but they all have injuries ranging from scraps to shrapnel wounds. Minister Cossack is unharmed.

You, the Minister and those not badly wounded help move all the others to a section of the fort away from remaining cave ins. With everyone packed in close you get started setting up a field hospital.

The wounded crew didn't take long to help and Idun's leg just needed a brace. Anna was helping you until she felt weak and started to lean on the wall.

"Anna? Are you ok?" You asked.

"Yah, I'm fine." She said though she was breathing heavily.

You moved to her. "Maybe you should lie down."

Anna moved to lie down but her breathing only got heavily and quicker. "I'm having contractions… I'm going into labor."

"What, now? Anna, are you sure?" You ask barely able to hide your shock.

"Yes I'm sure. Like it or not this baby is coming!" She said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before the second half of the negotiations could begin, a massive boom in the distance distracted Elsa. Several minutes later, a guard came rushing in to inform her of the explosion at the old fort and that you, Idun and Anna were trapped inside.

She quickly told her father. They both then rushed to the stables and mounted horses before rushing off to the fort.

When they arrived, the sight horrified them. The old fort had collapsed due to an explosion and all entrances going in or out were buried under rock. As they assessed the situation, Kristoff came rushing towards them.

"The guards told me what happened. Where's Anna?"

"Still inside." Elsa replied. "We cant see or hear them under all this rock though."

"How are going to get in?" He asked.

"The Guards will try moving the rocks by the entrances. Maybe we can get them out that way."

Just the fort began to buckle and some loose rocks began to move. "Hopefully we can get them out before the fort caves in." William commented.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back down in the fort, you were helping Anna as she went into labor. She was lying on her back as you tried to coax her through the birth. As that was happening Idun was watching in the distance as Cossack came up to her.

He tried to put his hand on her face but she shoved him away. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok. That's a nasty blow to the head you've got."

Idun reluctantly allowed Cossack to look at the wound and then apply a rag to it. She cringed at the sting. "Just hold it there mi'lady and you'll be fine."

"Cossack, you don't have to watch me ever minute of every day. We aren't children anymore." Idun said softly so only he could hear.

"But I've always watched you. Since we were children playing in Corona, every time your brother was too rough with you and hurt you I was there. Just like (Y/N) was always there for Elsa."

"Elsa fell in love with (Y/N) just as he fell in love with her. But our story isn't there's. Our story ended the moment I accepted Agdar's proposal. I loved you yes like a brother. I hoped that after I was married that you would get over it and for a while you did. But now… Cossack please you have to move on." Idun tried to reason.

But Cossack would have none of it. "Idun, you returning is fate. Fate has given us a second chance. We can start over again…"

"If fate really gave you a second chance, why was Agdar brought back as well?" Idun countered effectively silencing the Minister. "Cossack, it was never meant to be. Please for my sake accept that and move on."

As Anna's wails grew louder, she turned her attention to her daughter who you were still nursing. She had reached the end of her pregnancy and was about to give birth.

You were coaxing her along. "Push."

She began pushing. "Push." You grew louder.

"Push Anna!" You said even louder.

"I AM PUSHING!" Anna screamed back as she kept going.

"One more contraction should do it." You said. "Push… Push!... Push!"

Anna screamed through each push but finally the baby was out. "I have the baby."

Anna relaxed and then she could hear her baby crying. Tears of joy began filling up in her eyes. You wrapped the baby in a blanket and looked at him. "I think she looks like Kristoff."

Anna gave you a weak laugh as you passed the baby to her. "Does he have a name yet?"

"Alexander."

The walls started to move as you saw several stones get moved out of the way of the door. You heard several voices on the other side. Despite being exhausted, you rushed to the caved in door and shouted back.

"(Y/N) is that you?" You head William's voice.

"It's me Will. Is Doctor Reins with you?" You responded.

"I'm here Captain. Do you have injured?"

"Some but not all that badly. But we do have a new arrival that you should look at."

There was a momentary pause on the other side then all the stones were beginning moved at a much quicker rate. Once a hole was opened you helped Idun, Anna and her baby get out of the collapsed fort to a waiting Kristoff, Agdar and Elsa.

They rushed to Anna and needless to say, they were beyond surprised to see Anna carrying a baby boy. Anna connected with Kristoff so he could hold his baby boy. "Did you name him?" He asked staring lovingly into his son's eyes.

"Alexander. What do you think?"

"I love it. And I love you both." He then embraced Anna with a kiss.

Anna then turned and gave you a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you (Y/N). I couldn't have done it without you."

Everyone except those in the fort looked absolutely surprised at this. Elsa was the first to voice it. "Wait a minute, you helped Anna… give birth?"

You sighed. "Yah. Now if everyone will excuse me, I'm going to lay down for a minute." You said as you lay down on a tree.

"Well Anna, I guess you are a mother now." Idun said smiling.

"I know…" Anna then turned to her parents. "Hey guys, you both have more experience with being parents than I do… could you uh…"

Agdar wrapped his arms around his daughter. "We'll help you every step along the way…"

However he was interrupted by a new sound that everyone could tell was snoring. Everyone turned to see that you'd actually fallen asleep at the tree where you were lying down.

Everyone crowded around you. "Should we wake him?" Agdar asked.

"Let him sleep. After what he's been through today he's earned this rest." Idun replied.

Kristoff got a massive smile on his face. "I'm gonna drop some ice cubed down his shirt."

"Don't you dare!" Anna replied.

"Ill stay with him till he wakes." Elsa said taking a seat by you.

"He may not wake for hours." Anna replied.

"I'll be fine. Go." Elsa ordered.

Everyone left them together. As Elsa lay on the tree, she slid in close and felt your arms instinctively wrap themselves around her. She smiled and gave you a soft kiss as she turned and watched the beautiful sunset before she too, fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As nightfall hit the fort, William and several Guardsmen were going through the wreckage of the fort trying to help clear out the debris.

"According to the crew, those guns exploded and caused the gunpowder in the adjacent rooms to blow as well." Odis said.

"How is that possible? The gunpowder was encased behind heavy doors. Could a cannon exploding really breach that?" Sophia asked.

William was contemplating what he was hearing. It did seem weird and the witnesses claimed there was a long gap between the first explosion and the following ones that caused the cave in. And what he heard now made William suspect something else was at work.

"What did the crews say made them want to run from the cannon? William asked.

"Apparently the crew felt that the cannon was overheating… It may have been sabotage." Odis remarked.

Will nodded in silent agreement. He then stopped when he say something interesting. He bent down and saw the wreckage of the gunpowder door but it was much closer to the cannon than he expected.

"Sophia, come check this out. Look at this door. If the explosion that caused the cascade originated from the cannon, then the door shouldn't be this close to the starting point right?"

Sophia examined the wreckage herself then turned and nodded. "You're right. The door should be closer to the gunpowder. This wasn't an accident Commander. This was sabotage. We should tell the Captain."

Will turned to see you and Elsa both sleeping soundly under the tree. He smiled before saying. "When he's awake, we'll tell him. For now, keep investigating."


End file.
